Love Lost, Life Continues
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: Hermione finds love, then tragedy...will the Golden Trio and the Marauders survive with the help from an unlikely source? SS/HG HP/NT DM/GW complete
1. I love Hermione

_A little background:_

The Order of the Phoenix was called to order that evening with sighs of resignation – and by resignation I mean boredom.

The Golden Trio was still the Golden Trio only they hadn't defeated Voldemort yet; however, they were able to significantly deplete his forces, by staying always vigilant and taking quick action during unlikely opportunities. One such opportunity caught a Gre Goyle senior unawares as he perused the romance aisle in Flourish and Blotts one afternoon by none other than Hermione Granger. He was immobilized, his dark mark revealed and arrested by Tonks. Witnesses said he was screaming obscenities at Miss Granger and when asked about the book he was holding entitled _Unleashed Under the Cover of Moon_ he spat and told Rita Skeeter it was for his beloved daughter. One might be inclined to believe him if he had a daughter.

During the collection of the horcruxes their 7th year, they were unable to gather all of them, effectively prolonging the dark lords life and so the Voldemort remains.

Neville didn't kill Nagini and Voldemort didn't confront Harry as was planned that night; so life continued as did the battles.

Severus Snape didn't kill Albus Dumbledore that long ago night only because Bellatrix jumped the gun sending the killing curse haphazardly in a fit of rage after Draco balked at the act that would split his soul in two. She missed… and Albus was able to apperate out of sight living to fight another day. Severus raged against Bellatrix and spun towards the grounds to call the dark lord in order to convey the information. Voldemort was so angry he ended up trying to kill the messenger charging Nagini on Severus.

Hermione and Harry found Severus in the shrieking shack, bleeding and dying from Nagini's bite. He had begged Harry to take the memories from him. The memories that proved he was working on the side of the light. Those memories also proved how truly in love with Lily Evans he had been.

_****flashback ****_

The Golden Trio –now duo sans the red head at the moment- acted quickly and took the dying man to Madam Pomphrey. It was Hermione's research and study that led her to discover the antidote for Nagini's powerful poison.

Madame Pomphrey kept Severus alive for two weeks waiting for Hermione's potion to brew. Hermione wasn't able to test the potion, so they all hoped for the best when Severus drank the potential cure. He slept for another four days steadily improving with an Order member always with him, sitting vigilant, until the man woke.

***

(SS POV)

He did not want to drink that foul smelling potion that the insufferable know-it-all made. He even sneered, the best sneer he could muster in his condition, at the young Gryffindor and old healer that stood there encouraging him to drink the rancid brew; alas to no avail, Madame Pomphrey gave him 'the look' while the know-it-all placed her hands on her hips expressing their stead-fast readiness to engage in a battle of the wills... resigned, he sighed and drank the potion grudgingly.

On day two, he could hear voices; they sounded muffled. He couldn't clear his head enough to understand their spoken words. He sensed anothers' presence, but couldn't open his eyes just yet, so he slept some more.

On day four, his eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He could hear a chair scrape the floor and padded footsteps coming closer to him.

"Professor Snape? Can you hear me, Sir?" she asked hopeful

He groaned again. He could feel his nose tickling, "Kindly remove that birds nest you call hair from my face, Miss Granger."

"Oh Sorry. How are you feeling, sir?"

"Like I was bitten by a giant snake and then made to drink a revolting concoction labeled _cure_; how should I feel?" Still the dour man she had always known.

"Dead." was all she said and walked away to share the news that their potions master was awake and that _his sunshiney disposition had not changed in the least_, she thought sarcastically.

He felt sufficiently humbled and decided to just wait for someone else to come by before he spoke again.

The sun was shining bright when Madame Pomphrey brought him some pumpkin juice. He drank like he had not any sustenance for days...four days to be specific. He drained the large glass just in time to see Dumbledore pull the curtain back and sit down on the chair by his bed.

"Severus. Glad you're back. How are feeling?"

"Better. I am looking forward to..." He hesitated and then said, "…to getting back to work if necessary." He looked pointedly at the twinkle-y eyed man sitting to his left.

Albus nodded, "Ah yes, Severus, if you are up to it, then we could use your help. You are very valuable indeed. As for Miss Granger, she is eager to share her potion with you, as well as study under your tutelage as your apprentice if you so deem her worthy." Albus paused knowing the potions master would agree if only to pay the debt he owed the young witch for saving his life.

Severus thought for a moment - _she __was__ talented and very bright, though insufferably chatty. How will I endure her constant chatter? She will drive me mad. She is always so... happy. ugh..._

"I will allow her an apprenticeship if she can manage to separate herself from her two sidekicks for the duration."

"I will send her in then." Albus smiled, patted his potions master on the knee then turned and left.

Hermione poked her head inside the curtain, "Professor - are you dressed?" She smiled to lighten the mood.

"You know the answer girl, just come and sit."

She did what she was told and looked at him expectantly.

"You will come for instruction three times per week at 8pm sharp. You will not be tardy and you will be alone. You will begin by taking over my brewing the wolfsbane potion and present me an essay on The Theory of Hereditary Lycanthropy. Do you have questions?" Severus asked her, watching the young girl almost jump out of her skin with excitement.

"No sir. I will be there! Thank you." she said barely able to refrain from hugging the hard-faced man.

He watched her skip away and almost - _almost_- smirked. Instead he closed his eyes and slept for a time. He needed to keep his strength as the dark lord thought he was dead, it would cause a stir when he showed himself once again to the snake like man on whom he was spying.

***

Two years later Hermione was a potions apprentice under Severus Snape. Ron and Harry were aurors; they had been accepted into auror training right after they passed their NEWTs – thanks, in part, to their local know-it-all helping them study.

Sometime during the two years of apprenticeship, Hermione and Severus established an unlikely friendship, many of their friends thought they were more than friends, but were afraid of the potions experts' infamous tempers, they all kept quiet.

Hermione, with Severus' guidance, created a potion and spell that brought Sirius back from the veil. She was a shooting star in the potions arena as well as a powerful witch. One night after an Order meeting complete with Remus, Sirius, the Weaselys, Tonks, Harry, Albus, Mcgonagall, Severus and Moody they had dinner; laughing and joking. Hermione looked around at her friends and family and secretly thanked the Gods that she was so blessed with so many people to love. Right after that thought, Ron shoveled a mountain of mashed potatoes in his mouth and then tried to speak.

"Ron, swallow first then speak." Hermione admonished

The red head nodded, swallowed and then mumbled something about 'not his mother'. When dessert came around he took a piece of pie and ate it in two bites.

"Why can't you just enjoy your food, Ron?" Hermione asked a little grossed out and a lot annoyed.

"I could ask the same about you Hermione except replace food with…I don't know, A LIFE!"

The glare on her face made most of the occupants at the table pause mid bite and back up. Hermione was a kind soul and as tolerant as they came, but you could only push her so far and Ron knew how to push her that far really quickly.

"Hermione, he doesn't know what he's saying, just let it go." Harry said looking at Ron with a grimace, as if to say 'shut up already'.

"No Harry. I think he knows exactly what he's saying." Hermione said quietly as she stood.

Everyone was looking around trying to figure out something to say or do to save Ron from being hexed into oblivion.

"Miss Granger, there is no need to be overly dramatic. It is quite unbecoming of a potions apprentice, particularly mine, to be sent away to Azkaban for sending the killing curse to her best friend." Severus said slowly and as condescendingly as possible. He thought if he shamed her, she would turn her ire on him instead of the poor red head sitting in front of her.

She wouldn't dare hex me the professor thought smugly.

He thought wrong.

She turned her glare from Ron to Severus pulled out her wand and sent the Avis spell his way. He was able to stand quickly enough as he bolted to the fireplace to leave, he almost made it too before six canaries attacked him. He couldn't sit back for a week afterwards.

After Severus was able to floo, screaming curses all the way (everyone was really surprised at how fast he could move) she turned back to Ron only to find Tonks standing in front of the dumb red head.

"You can't hex him Hermione. He's just a guy." Tonks thought that made a slight difference. She saw a flicker in the younger witch's eyes acknowledging the meaning, but that was shot to hell when Ron spoke …again.

"What do you mean 'just a guy'. I know what I said; Hermione doesn't have any kind of social life. She doesn't go out, she doesn't date, probably still a virgin…" that earned hisses from around the room, but he continued "all she does is study and work on potions. She even dresses in black like Professor Snape!" he yelled. At that point, Tonks shrugged her shoulders and walking out of the kitchen (leaving Ron unprotected) told Hermione, "Do your worst, I never saw a thing."

Hermione took a breath and spoke with a calm she didn't feel, "First of all, we wear black because often times potions spill or explode and other colors would look dirty or stained. Second, I have goals in life, being the best at what I do is one of them, so yes I study and work hard. Third, I don't date because I don't have time. Fourth, I'd rather be a virgin than some of the loose harlots that you date." And she was going to leave it at that, but he just couldn't let it go.

"Maybe if you got laid, you would have more fun…I could help you with that." He said sarcastically, but not really.

She turned, "STUPEFY!" then flicked her wand levitating him upside down so that his feet were touching the ceiling.

"Divesto!" his clothes were gone.

"Enervate." He was now awake.

"Judging by the looks of things, you couldn't satisfy a gerbil. So thanks, but no thanks. I'll wait for someone with a bit more….substance, shall we say." She said as she stopped looking at his penis and started looking him in the eye.

Everyone was of course watching from the doorway in various stages of laughter. She marched to the library and sat down with a book intending on leaving him there…for a while.

Slowly everyone left for their respective homes except for Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Harry who lived at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Sirius were Aurors while Remus and Hermione were working in Hogwarts - one as an assistant potions professor and apprentice and one as the DADA professor.

They sat together, like they do often, in front of the fireplace with various amounts of firewhiskey left in their glasses. It was Sirius, who spoke first,

"So, Mi, what's up with you and Snivellus?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

She made a face at him, "A lady does not kiss and tell, Sirius." she snipped with laughter. "You know Severus would never see me that way - he still sees the know-it-all swot." she said her tone tainted with sadness.

Sirius laughed, "First, you have always been and always will be a know-it-all swot! …part of why we love you and second, you just admitted that you like him 'that way'."

"Did not." she harrumphed.

Harry and Remus just smiled at their friend, but it was Remus - always the kind word - who said "He just needs some time. I see him watch you when you aren't looking. He doesn't see his student anymore. He does see the beautiful witch you have grown into." he said this with a smile hoping to make her see how cherished she was.

"Yeah, Mi, We love you." Harry told her.

"Hey I should get you guys drunk more often, these 'I love Hermione' nights are awesome!" she laughed at their praise.

"Good night gentlemen." she swallowed the remainder of her drink and headed up to her bedroom.

"Night, love." both Remus and Sirius said together

"Night Mi." Harry said and turned to pour another drink.

Then something dawned on Sirius; Remus' tone of voice - almost reverent.

"Moony, are you sweet on our young witch?"

Remus cringed a bit; he was hoping no one noticed. He shrugged, "maybe. She is lovely and smart and kind and reliable and..." he stopped listing the witch's attributes, when the barking laughter of Sirius and Harry interrupted.


	2. Not a dream

Another year went by and Severus started wondering how he was going to get through the remainder of it when he had to spend his days around this slip of a girl who was slowly infiltrating his mind – crawling under his skin – invading the deepest depths of his heart – her toasted almond scent permeating his sense of smell – _UGH!_.

He spent his days looking into her whiskey brown eyes - always so expressive; feeling her soft body near his as they brewed difficult potions together- heads bent in concentration on the task at hand...well one of them concentrated on the task at hand anyway; Seeing her excitement as she accomplished a particularly difficult task – she'd usually hug him enthusiastically. He tried to take it all in stride and remain stoic, but he couldn't help hug her back, almost nuzzling the softness of her hair... running his fingers through her long curls... _STOP IT!_

_She could never love someone like me... I'm broken, set in my ways, sarcastic and a spy_. He thought miserably.

Though, he really looked forward to her hugs...

Just then she walked in and smiled at him, "Hello Severus. How are you tonight?"

"I'm well. Yourself?" he asked trying his best to sound pleasant.

"Pretty good." She paused "Severus, May I speak with you candidly about something wholly unrelated to potions, or the dark lord, or greater good, or any of that?" she asked wringing her hands in anxiety.

He looked at her with an arched brow that bade her continue.

"I have been working under your tutelage for almost three years. I think we have grown a mutual respect for one another, although, I respected you much earlier than my apprenticeship. Anyway, the apprenticeship is coming to a close and I wanted to know if you would have dinner with me?" _There I said it._ She thought proudly. And then the little voice in her head said, _we should prepare for rejection you dumb girl. He isn't interested in you or your 'mutual respect'. He is only repaying some supposed debt he thinks he owes you for saving his life._ Her brow furrowed, _shut up and let me enjoy this little triumph._ _I asked him. It took me months to work up the courage, so you just shut up!_ She thought with her second inner voice.

"Ah Miss Granger, though, I do love to see your inner conflict rear its ugly head, I must ease your mind by agreeing to your ...proposal for dinner. I would like very much to have dinner with you." he had started strong and then ended his acceptance with almost a whisper.

He was now waiting for the joke; for the Marauders to come out of their hiding places and laugh at his audacity to agree to dinner with the Gryffindor Princess. That never came, but what did come was the lovely young witch in front of him jumping into his arms and almost knocking them both to the ground so unexpected was this reaction.

He steadied himself just in time and hugged her back. _She smelled so good_.

It was not lost on her the way his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up even more after he regained his balance –truth be told, she didn't mean to jump at him, it just happened.

His chest felt rock solid; His warm breath against the skin on her cheek.

He set her back down gently, his arms not leaving her small waist. This required him to bend down slightly...ok more than slightly and her to stand on her tip toes.

He heard her whisper his name and turn her head, "Severus..."

He turned his head and brushed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and warm. His arms tightened around her waist.

His lips were full and skilled, and she parted hers as his tongue slid across her lower lip asking for entry. Their kiss deepened and soon he was lifting her and she was wrapping her legs around his waist.

She didn't realize they were walking until he set her down on his bed. He pulled back to look into her eyes as he gently coaxed her thoughts into his mind, he needed to know that this was real. Before he could hear all of her thoughts, she spoke, "It's not a dream, Severus. I have had feelings for you for quite some time. Please don't stop now."

That was all he needed, "I love you Hermione" he whispered not wanting to look at her anymore, wanting only to feel her body beneath his. He looked again for permission and she gave it willingly and eagerly.

They kissed some more and he removed her t-shirt and jeans with gentle loving tenderness - it was driving her mad! When he trailed kisses from her neck to her breast she gasped at the sensations his mouth caused. His feathery light fingers left goose bumps across her stomach and hips and when she felt his breath on her thigh so close to where she wanted it to be, she cried out for him, "Please, Please don't stop."

He removed her panties and inhaled her sweet spicy scent; he spread her legs and took hold of her swollen nub with his lips. He wrapped his arm around her hips to keep her still as he delved into her wet folds with his tongue, exploring her, driving her wild.

"Severus! " she yelled as she came. He made his way back up her body.

He kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips, it turned her on even more. He positioned himself at her entry and she tensed a bit.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked praying that she didn't.

"No, but ...I..I...I mean, this is my first time." she said sheepishly.

The surprise registered on his face for a split second then a smile, this was not something he expected, but he was pleased.

He kissed her and she drove her hands through his hair. She felt the tip of his manhood against her entry and he pressed forward. She yelped and a tear slid down her cheek. He stopped moving waiting for her to adjust to his size.

He started to move a little after a while, short thrusts at first, but when her hips started meeting his he couldn't help but speed up.

"Hermione, you feel so good. So tight. I don't think I can hold it much longer." He said with some strain.

"Cum in me Severus." and he did.

Afterward, they lay together in happy silence both wondering why they didn't do this sooner. He pulled the covers over their naked bodies after performing a cleaning spell and panicked for a second.

Hermione noticed him tense, "I drink a contraceptive potion once a month; nothing to worry about."

He relaxed and gathered her into his arms as they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

That was the way it was for them. They were inseparable after that. No one was surprised at the pairing. Severus was so happy that even his spying on the dark lord couldn't bring him down nor could Sirius' teasing when they inevitably saw each other over the holidays when he would visit Hermione at Grimmauld Place.

He thought her the most beautiful witch there was. He only had eyes for her.

***

A year went by and she was now a Potions Master like Severus. She worked as Potions Professor for the first through third year students as Severus did not have the patience to deal with their incompetence. She also worked as the charms professor for those same years as the current professor didn't like teaching the younger students either, so Hermione was happy in love and happy at work. Nothing could be better.

Severus flooed in one evening to warn the order of an impending strike against the school; it was to occur the following evening.

Albus, McGonagall, Severus and Remus were up the remainder of the night making plans and securing locations. Severus knew that Voldemort had engaged the werewolf packs and the vampires; it would be a difficult battle for the Order. One that he would not be able to participate in as he would be locked inside Malfoy Manor brewing potions for the werewolves as the dark lord had promised in return for their loyalty.

This potion would make them stronger and more resistant to disease, the transition would be painless and if the potion worked properly, it would allow for the werewolves to transform whenever they wanted as opposed to just during a full moon.

"I'm worried for you Severus. Please be careful." she said to him as they lay together in each others' arms.

"I'll be brewing potions. I'll be in my element, don't worry love." he kissed her. "You need to promise me that you will be here waiting when I return. No undue heroics, right." he knew his request fell on deaf ears, she would walk through fire for someone she loved, but he said it anyway.

"I will be fighting, but I will do my best to return to you. I love you." she said as she kissed him deeply.

He left in the morning, placing the softest of kisses on her forehead, "sleep my love, big day ahead of us."

She smiled in her sleep

He moved to touch the small velvet box inside of his robes then exited the room.

***

The battle did not go well. The order suffered many casualties at the hands of the werewolves and vampires. Hermione, Harry and Ron were in the thick of it severing the heads of the vampires and sending silver curses at the werewolves. They also knew that Moony and Padfoot were outside trying to keep the masses from entering the castle.

Suddenly they heard a wolf's call. Hermione recognized it, as she had called to it during her third year. It was Remus.

"We have to go, that was Remus!" Hermione yelled and took off towards the door.

Harry looked around and started after her calling Ron's name to follow. They made it outside to watch Hermione run down the hill towards a large brown wolf and an injured black dog. They weren't safe yet; she could see the creatures approaching them from the forest.

"We need to take him inside, hurry." she yelled to Harry and Ron who lifted the almost lifeless dog and ran inside leaving Hermione and Moony outside.

It wasn't long before Moony changed back into human form, grabbed a pair of pants he stashed in the tree and threw them on. The horizon in the sky was painted with pink and purple hues signaling sunrise.

Moony quickly recovered and ran to the door. Hermione was right behind him when a vampire caught her and leaped into a tree with her. She was so startled she forgot to scream at first, but when she saw Remus running after her and her captor she screamed for him to get help.

He nodded and not only sent his patronus but ran inside and screamed for Harry and Ron - they couldn't hear him as they had both taken Sirius to Madam Pomphrey for healing.

When Remus turned around the vampire dropped Hermione's lifeless body on the grass and quickly found shelter from the sun.

He grabbed her and started yelling at her, "Hermione! Hermione! NO!" He cried as he shook her body hoping she would wake up.

He just cried holding her until Albus and McGonagall caught him and gasped at the sight. He explained the vampire took her and he tried to stop them and get help but he was too late.

They knew of course that he was not at fault, how could he be?

"We have to move her and get you inside Remus." Professor Mcgonagall said.

Remus lifted her in his arms and walked to the hospital wing with tears running down his face.

He was openly crying when he got there and upon seeing the body he was carrying, Harry, Ron and Sirius were soon shaking their heads in denial.

Harry couldn't believe it. She couldn't be dead. She was his best friend; had been there since first year. Even when Ron left, she stayed. He slid down the wall in despair.

Ron couldn't move, His Hermione was gone.

Sirius loved her too. She brought him back; she took care of him while he recovered. She had been there to listen to the ranting of an ex convict and refugee from the veil. She was the _only_ person he had told about the time he was inside the veil. She couldn't be gone.

They mourned in silence for hours before the tortured cry of her lover woke them out of their quiet anguish.

Albus had told him. Severus wouldn't believe it. She wasn't dead. He had just found her. He had waited so long for someone like her. She was so young, why did this happen??

He swept into the infirmary and spotted her small body on the bed. Her eyes closed peacefully. Her hair was still in a braid, but her face was dirty and her clothes were ripped and torn. He began to talk to her and clean her face with a wet cloth he conjured.

"You're all dirty, Hermione. You hate looking like this, remember? Your robes are torn, I can fix that though, don't worry." The other men just watched Severus wipe her face and straighten her clothes in silence. They didn't know what to say or do.

Severus was looking at the wound on her neck; with all the damage she was still wearing her necklace. The one she never took off. It was a silver necklace with her initials **HIG**. Over the '**I**' was a black moonstone. She wore it all the time, a gift from her parents.

Two days later they lowered her body into the ground. As the casket was settled, before the earth was replaced on top, Severus walked to the grave and dropped the velvet box holding the engagement ring he had bought her inside. He was planning to ask for her hand in marriage after the battle.

Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus all watched in silent horror as Severus dropped the box into the grave with her.

"He was going to propose." Sirius stated quietly

Harry cried for all of them.

A few days later, the four men returned to the grave site to replace the flowers on her tombstone –

**Hermione Ivy Granger**

**Here lies our beloved know-it-all**


	3. clumsy much?

Four years passed by, with skirmishes here and there, but nothing compared to the battle on Hogwarts grounds that fateful night. Losing Hermione had been devastating both to the Order and to her friends.

Voldemort had taken the four years to beef up his armies. He had also lost many deatheaters to the last battle. He had lost his most faithful and deadly follower, Bellatrix Lastrange to that stupid little Griffyndor know-it-all, but one of his vampire ally's had taken care of that little problem. Still, she had wreaked havoc on his deatheaters. One by one, killing them or capturing them in and out of battle. The time was drawing near though; he would prevail and rule the wizarding world.

Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus were sitting bored at home one evening.

"Let's go out. We hardly do that anymore." Ron said almost in a whine.

Harry nodded, "We should toast the anniversary of the last battle….and her leaving us."

"Muggle London. We'll get rip roaring drunk." Sirius said trying to lighten the mood.

"I like that idea – let's go." Remus said surprising the other men in the room.

"Muggle London it is. When do we leave?" Ron asked

"Now?" Sirius suggested.

"It's 4pm, pads. Give us an hour at least." Remus suggested, though not completely opposed to leaving now.

"5pm then." Harry said and walked up to take a shower.

***

She needed one more thing before she left; dog food; A really large bag of dog food. It was just after 5pm – she had some time still…

She paid and walked out of the store not paying attention to where she was going. She had three plastic grocery bags in one hand and a large bag of dog food slung over her other shoulder. _Thank goodness I don't have to walk far,_ she thought.

She walked out the doors and down the sidewalk concentrating on keeping the large bag on her shoulder when she collided with two large walls. This resulted in her dropping her bags, falling on her butt, splitting the bag of dog food and spilling it all over the place – dog kibble everywhere.

***

The four men walked around the corner talking and joking when Sirius and Remus ran into something. They stopped so suddenly that Harry and Ron bumped into them.

"OOOOMPH" was the sound the woman made as she hit the pavement spilling …everything.

Remus and Sirius quickly bent down to help her up just as she was lifting herself to stand and all three of them bumped heads.

"OW! Geez! Are you two trying to put me out of my misery?" she asked annoyed rubbing her head.

"So sorry. Are you ok?" the sandy haired man asked her rubbing his head lightly.

"Let us help you up, love." The raven haired man said; though not wanting a repeat performance she held her hands out in front of her and yelled,

"STOP! I can get up on my own, though someone owes me a bag of dog food."

Ron and Harry couldn't see the girl yet as the two larger wizards were standing in front of him and Ron like a wall blocking their view. Harry could only hear her annoyed tone talking something about dog food.

"We aren't usually this clumsy; please allow us to help you with your groceries." The sandy haired gentlemen said to her as he started putting everything back in the bags, except the dog food.

She looked around and noticed one more thing remaining on the ground; when she realized what it was she almost ran to it, but was too slow and the raven haired man picked it up and handed it to her.

"Don't want to forget these." He said with a smile.

She blushed a little while grabbing her box of tampons from him and put them in her bag; not once did her eyes leave his. She watched his face change from a teasing expression to one of someone who just saw a ghost. He looked like he could barely breathe.

"Oh my Lord." He whispered. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her, didn't want to blink for fear that she would disappear, but he had to get their attention.

Without leaving her curious stare he called, "Moony..."

She was getting nervous now, he was acting really strange. When the sandy haired man walked up to the one staring at her, his face fell.

Her eyes bounced from one man to the other – both quite handsome. Tall, broad shouldered, hmm tasty. _NO!_

"This isn't possible." The sandy haired man said.

"Okay, as entertaining as this was, I am going to bow out gracefully and take my leave. Gentlemen, have a good night." She said as she started to walk away thinking she would get another bag of dog food later.

"NO! Wait, please." The Raven haired man said "I'm sorry, you just….My name is Sirius Black." He bowed, "At your service." Turning on his charm.

"This is Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you both." She glanced at Harry and Ron briefly "and your two sidekicks?"

"Ron Weasley" pointing to the tall red head, who was now mouth agape looking just as dumbfounded as Sirius and Remus were a few moments ago.

"And Harry Potter"

She felt a strange pull towards the younger dark haired man. She walked up to him slowly as if in a trance and with her right hand pushed his hair up off his forehead and with her left hand very softly traced the scar with her finger tips.

She was so close he could feel the warmth of her body, smell the mint on her breath. It couldn't be her, she was almost eye to eye with him, maybe an inch or two shorter than he, which would put her around 5'9". He noticed a few other things while she was touching him, she was slender, she smelled good and she wore a necklace that looked exactly like the necklace his best friend wore, with the exception of two letters switched around – hers read **IHG** and had the same black moonstone as Hermione's did.

_What was she doing???_ She couldn't seem to help herself; she dropped her hands suddenly, like his skin burned her, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Remus had made quick repair of the dog food bag while she seemed entranced by Harry. He chanced a look at Sirius, who returned it with a shrug, though none of the men took their eyes from her.

"We didn't catch your name, Miss ?" Remus asked

"Oh – um Granger. Ivy Granger." She said still feeling strange, mostly because the four men gasped….again.

"Wow you got me another bag of dog food, thanks. I'll be going now." She said awkwardly and bent down to grab the dog food to sling it over her shoulder.

"How about you let us help you take these groceries in, do you live far?" Sirius asked smoothly.

She thought for a moment – _four of them, one of her. She was tough, but what if they had other ideas? They seemed nice enough and they did knock her down…twice._

"Just around the corner, Mr. Black. Thank you."

"Sirius. Please." And started to follow her.

Harry and Ron just kept shaking their heads not believing what they were seeing.

Her hair was slightly darker and not as curly; her eyes were a dark chocolate color instead of the whiskey that he was used to, but the pale skin, slender form, smattering of freckles, bright eyes, full lips and pert nose, SAME LAST NAME! – It was her.

As they were walking, Remus wanted to know a little more about this …girl that looked so much like their Hermione.

"So Ivy, what do you do?"

"I work at Barnes and Noble. I got the job after I got here and I really like it. Books are comfortable to me." she said not knowing why she felt she needed to reveal all this information to men she barely met.

Each one of those men smiled at her mention of books.

"I noticed your necklace, it's pretty, where did you get it?" Harry asked

She tensed slightly at the question; "My parents left it to me." was all she said. This prompted a look between the four men…weird. Just weird.

Just as they rounded the corner, "My place is just up here." She pointed to a door a few feet down.

"IVY! IVY!" Someone yelled from across the street

The girl stopped and groaned "could this evening get any better?" she said more to herself than anyone else. Her groan made the men with her feel protective of her.

She didn't wait for the guy to cross the road she just continued to walk, but he ran and grabbed her wrist – holding her in place.

The four men tensed, but it was Ron who noticed the tattoo on her inner wrist – one of a sitting wolf howling at the moon, very small, no color – just a shadow really, but there it was.

"Greg, I'm busy. Go away." She said as pulled her wrist from his grasp.

"I miss you Ivy. Please don't be mad anymore."

"I walked in on you shagging your secretary, Greg. I'm not mad, I'm just done."

"She meant nothing to me, really, I love you."

At that remark, Sirius rolled his eyes thinking, _does he really think that works? Stupid idiot._

Ivy laughed, mirthlessly, "Meant nothing, huh? I'm sorry. You lost me for nothing then. Good bye" and started to walk off.

He grabbed her again and noticed the four men at the same time

"Who are these guys? Your boyfriends?" He shouted jealously.

"Why yes. I was planning on cooking them dinner and shagging them senseless afterward. You ok with that?" she asked him innocently

He slapped her then and quickly wished he hadn't when he saw her glare.

The four men made a move to hurt the young man when she reacted with lightening speed punching him in the face, kicking him in the stomach and pushing him to the ground. When he was lying there she kicked him in his balls. The four men cringed when she reacted all of them thinking that her temper rivaled their know-it-all.

"You lay a hand on me again, you fuck, and I will tear you apart and bury your body parts where no one will ever find them. Are we clear?" she spat

He nodded, but then "bitch. I never loved you and you suck in bed." he said spitefully. So she walked over and kicked him in the head for good measure.

"Bye Greg" Harry said proudly following Ivy to her door.

She opened the door which led to stairs. On the second flight Sirius asked on which floor she lived.

"Fifth floor walk up. You need some help old man?" she asked with a smirk "you look a little winded."

Remus chuckled at her familiarity, "he'll be fine." and followed her up.

Finally they arrived at her door; she unlocked it and walked in. They followed. Her flat was small, but furnished with decent furniture – nothing fancy. Very feminine.

Remus and Sirius walked into the kitchen to set her bags down when they all heard a deep growl.

"Hey Banna; come on girl. It's ok." Ivy made kissing noises and a huge silver wolf came walking out of the bedroom and sat near Ivy.

"Banna this is Sirius, Remus, Harry and Red – say Hello." The wolf snorted at them and sniffed the air. She ignored Harry and Ron and walked straight to Remus. She looked at Sirius and thought enough of him to bump him, but not stop. She walked in between Remus' legs like a cat, then sat on his foot and whined. He bent down to pet her and she rolled over so he could scratch her belly.

Ivy looked shocked, "She has never done that …ever. She followed me home one day and never left. She always growls at men."

"Is she a wolf?" Ron asked

"She is half - a hybrid. I don't know what the other half is" she said as she looked at Banna getting her tummy scratched by this man. _He must be good._ She thought trusting her and Banna's instincts.

"Well gentlemen, it was very nice …running into you, but I have plans, so…" she said motioning to the door.

They nodded, reluctant to leave.

She closed her door and got ready.

They left in silence – "I don't know why, but I'm going to follow her for a bit. Someone needs to tell Albus and we need to do some research on why she looks like Hermione and why she is wearing the same necklace, and why her first name is Hermione's middle name. It's freaking me out." Remus said. They all nodded.

Harry and Ron apperated and Sirius and Remus waited out of sight. They didn't need to wait long however, because 20 minutes later she and Banna came bounding out the door.

Ivy was wearing pink cotton shorts, and a plain white t-shirt, you could see the sports bra underneath. She had a pink ipod and Banna on a leash. Both Sirius and Remus were having less than pure thoughts about Miss Ivy when she walked out – _those legs!_ Thought Sirius without shame.

Remus and Sirius had to alternate apperating, because she ran too fast for them to keep up. When at last she rounded the corner to her flat Sirius was about to collapse and both men agreed to come tomorrow.

They apperated back to Grimmauld Place and walked in to find Albus, Tonks and McGonagall waiting for them patiently.

***

Ivy felt a strange connection with the men, even Red, though he didn't say much. Clearly Remus and Sirius were the Alpha's – though between the two she wasn't sure.

"Ready Banna?" The wolf snorted letting Ivy hook the leash.

Ivy loved running it was the only thing that made her forget – only a week until the moon. She sighed and off they ran.


	4. Ivy, Banna and Mena

Sirius walked straight towards the wet bar and poured a glass of firewhiskey; Remus chuckled as he himself sank down in one of the comfortable chairs in the library.

Tonks and Albus noticed the ginger manner in which Sirius walked and the cringe as Remus sat down.

"Wocha Remus – what happened? Did you fight?" Tonks asked

Sirius answered instead of Remus, "No, more like we ran a bleedin marathon."

Remus smiled at Albus and McGonagall's questioning looks.

"You'll need to start from the beginning, Remus. All Mr. Potter told us was that Miss Granger has a doppelganger. Mr. Weasely was quite put out by the whole thing." Said McGonagall.

Sirius nodded deciding to give them the short version, "the four of us went to muggle London to have some fun. We walked around a corner and this little chit collided with us. Then when we went to help her up, we all bumped heads; I still hadn't really looked at her; I was still annoyed at being run into." He said looking into his glass at the swirling liquid.

Remus picked up the story, "after she stood and we picked up her groceries, which littered the ground along with a giant bag of dog food for a giant dog – wolf type of animal…"

"She has a wolf?" asked Albus

"Yes. A silver she-wolf named Banna." Remus stated

"Wolves don't usually bond with people." McGonagall said contemplatively

"Banna made a bee line for Remus, but we'll get to that." Sirius said smiling a little at the memory.

Albus nodded very interested in the story.

"So anyway, I noticed another item on the ground and handed it to her and that is when I really looked at her. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I thought at first that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it was…her." Sirius said picking up where Remus left off.

Remus again took the lead, "I saw Pads face fall in seconds and when he called me I couldn't believe it either. She's taller and has slightly darker features, but she looks just like Mi. Same age, same attitude, same temper, SAME LAST NAME. This is just so strange, if I didn't know better…"

"So what's her name then?" Tonks asked the burning question

"Ivy. Ivy Granger." This time Harry had answered as he had walked in mid way through the story.

McGonagall paled a bit, "Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed, "They are twins." Everyone in the room was shocked. No one spoke; you could hear a pin drop.

"You are going to elaborate, right?" Remus asked

Albus stood and looked around the room, he had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it must be fated, "Ivy and Hermione were twins, when their parents were killed by deatheaters.

We decided to split them up for safety reasons. Their parents were powerful magical beings. Their mother was a crafty witch cunning almost – definitely had Slytherin traits, and their father was kind, loyal, bookish and a werewolf." He stopped looking at Remus, whose eyes were now as wide as saucers.

"That would explain why Hermione could call Moony their third year to save Harry, right?" Sirius asked connecting the dots in his mind.

Albus nodded.

"So where has Ivy been all these years and why didn't Hermione know?" Tonks again asking the burning questions.

Continuing on Albus answered, "We had hoped to keep the girls safe, so we only gave them the necklaces their mother left for them. Hermione went to live with the muggle couple and we sent Ivy to America with another muggle couple, though they died shortly after and she became a ward of the state. When she slipped into the system we lost track of her and since she was unaware of magic, at least in a social sense, none of the wizarding schools were able to bring her home." He shook his head sadly.

"She must be as powerful as Hermione; she found her way home anyway." Remus said.

"She likes books too." Harry added with a smile.

"So neither of the girls have lycanthropy inherited from their father?" Remus asked for selfish reasons. He had always been afraid of passing this curse onto his children….if he ever had any.

"We don't know. Hermione didn't, we know that, but I don't know what powers Ivy employs." Albus whispered, "I do know that if Voldemort finds out about her he will kill her. She looks like Mi and that is enough for him, but if he finds out she is as powerful… well" Albus let his voice trail off.

"So what do we do, then?" Tonks asked

"We wait and we watch." McGonagall answer this time.

***

"It's time Banna."

Banna gets up and follows Ivy out the door. They walk for a time and arrive at what looks like a large drain pipe, big enough to house a small family. The opening can be closed by a cage like gate that locks with a pad lock. Ivy and Banna make their way inside at dusk, lock the gate and get comfortable.

***

Tonks and Mad-Eye have surveillance duty tonight. They watched curiously as the young woman walked with the huge wolf at her side to a round cage encased in concrete and iron. When the pair entered all that could be seen from the outside was the top round cement and the caged gate followed swallowed by darkness.

When midnight rolled around and the full moon was revealed, Moody and Tonks performed a disillusionment charm on themselves. They couldn't be discovered by werewolves working for the dark lord.

Soon they heard howls coming from the direction of the cage-like structure. They figured it was Banna howling at the moon.

They were whispering to each other making sure each were still present as they couldn't see each other either, it wasn't like Harry's invisibility cloak where you could see each other under the cloak, with the charm no one could see anything.

They stopped whispering when they heard growling close by, twigs snap and then a very close howl. This wasn't Banna, this was Mena Greyback herself; Fenrirs daughter. He had had twins, Malachi was Mena's brother.

Neither Moody nor Tonks saw Malachi, only Mena, who was recognizable by her ink black eyes and red fur covering her right front leg and paw.

Mena was larger than Banna and at this moment Mena was sniffing in the air walking closer to Banna and Ivy's hiding place and right passed Moody and Tonks.

Mena was not alone; she had some of her pack with her. Still intimidating and dangerous Moody and Tonks didn't move a muscle.

When Mena reached the cage she howled. Banna returned that howl and growled loudly warning the werewolf to leave.

It was then that Mena started ramming the gate to gain access to Banna. Moody and Tonks tensed as they watched in horror, while Mena made progress with shaking the gate out of its hinges, breaking the concrete.

Banna was making a valiant attempt at being really scary on the other side, growling barking and digging in the dirt, but it was when another howl was heard in that general direction the Mena stopped suddenly and backed away.

Mena took another long look at the cage and trotted off with her pack, obviously irritated.

The rest of the night was uneventful leaving time for Tonks and Moody to speculate over what happened.

At sunrise, Banna and a tired- looking Ivy stepped outside in the light and walked home.

Tonks and Moody ended the charm and followed her from a distance, neither being the wiser about another pair of eyes watching in shock the subject of surveillance.

_He had to get back to the dark lord!_ He thought anxiously.

Severus was standing in the hall of the Manor watching the Dark Lord listen to his followers' information.

He rolled his eyes and Mena walked in clearly flustered, talking about how there was another female werewolf in the area and she needed to end it…

_Whatever, Mena wasn't known for her patience and nurturing natur_e. He thought.

Just as he was about to request that he be allowed to leave Peter Pettigrew ran up to the center of the hall directly in front of the dark lord.

The rat was clearly out of breath when he dropped to the floor. Snape thought the stout man would fall over from lack of oxygen.

"My Lord, please may I speak, I have information you will find very interesting."

"You may stand. What is it?" Voldemort allowed.

"I saw the Granger girl. The mudblood my lord, she's alive."

Snapes heart was pounding.

The hall had gone silent, every deatheater and magical creature in that room knew the sheer hatred that the dark lord felt for her.

"Nonsense, Peter. Dumitru took care of her in the battle four years ago. You must be seeing things." Voldemort said as he began to wave the little man away.

"No, My Lord. It is her. I followed some Order members and they are watching her as we speak."

Voldemort stopped breathing momentarily then called for Dumitru.

Seconds before Dumitru arrived Mena came barreling in the hall in wolf form sniffing in the air. The vampires could no longer reside at the Manor as Mena would kill them for the sheer pleasure of watching them die.

She had smelled Dumitru before he arrived in a swirl of black smoke. He was taken aback at being welcomed by a snarling wolf ready to attack in the hall of the dark lord.

He wanted to bow, but could not as he knew if he let his guard down Mena would kill him.

"Mena!" called Fenrir, her father was beckoning her anger flashing in his eyes. Her brother Malachi was there also looking worried that she would be punished by the dark lord….again.

Mena backed away slowly until she was at her father's side and transformed into her human form.

Dumitru bowed as did Mena.

"Please forgive my daughter my lord she has yet to control the impulses of our primal nature." Fenrir begged for his daughter.

Ignoring Dumitru for the time being Voldemort called Mena to the center again. She was very beautiful, Raven hair falling to her waist, olive toned skin, tall, slender figure, large breasts; but those black as night eyes was what stopped him from pursuing her; strange and scary.

"Mena, you'll not do this again. Crucio!"

She fell to the floor, but didn't make a sound. When voldemort turned his attention back to the vampire, Fenrir gathered Mena in his arms and carried her to her room.

Mena woke to find the men there watching her. Malachi was behind her in bed, spooning with her to keep her warm and her father was sitting on the chair near the fire place.

He wasn't her 'real' father. He had turned the twins when they were mere toddlers, but something about them made him take a personal interest in their upbringing. He had given the children to his mate, as she was unable to bear children of her own.

Mena was different though, when she had changed the first time, her eyes stayed black, even in her human form. She also was much more vicious than any other werewolf in their pack.

"Mena." He beckoned her.

She walked her lithe form over to him knowing what was coming next, sat on his lap, almost straddling him, each leg lifted to rest on each side of the top of the chair – near his head.

He looked down into her center and touched her core. Her head dropped back and he inserted two large fingers.

She wasn't wet yet, he noticed, but she would be….

***

Back in the hall,

"Dumitru, I have heard some rather disturbing news."

"Yes My lord?" the vampire asked

"Miss Granger – the mudblood – is alive."

"No My lord, she is not. I took her life." Dumitru said.

"This is interesting. Severus."

Snape stepped forward and bowed, "Yes My Lord."

"Find out what you can about this new Miss Granger, would you?"

"Yes My Lord." Snape replied, though his whole body was shaking.

When Snape left the hall, Voldemort called another, "Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and bowed, "yes my lord."

"Follow Severus. Make sure he doesn't….dilly dally."

The dark lord knew of Hermione and Snapes love for each other, though Snape was unaware of the dark lords' knowledge. _This would be interesting indeed_ he thought with a sneer.

"Yes my lord." Lucius bowed then left. He was worried for his friend not only because the dark lord knew what he was doing when he tasked the potions master with this, but because Lucius knew the man had not completely recovered from the death of his love. _This would not end well_, Lucius thought


	5. Quite the Gryffindor

Severus needed to catch his breath. He didn't know if what Pettrigrew said was true, but oh Merlin, Hermione. He really missed her. He needed to see.

He apperated to Diagon alley and then flooed to Grimmauld Place. He walked in to an empty library.

"Sirius!" he called out. Nothing.

"Remus!" he called again. Nothing

"Anyone!!!" Nothing.

"Shit." He walked back to the floo, "Dumbledore's office!"

He found the office empty also and was annoyed beyond belief. He decided to spend some time in his quarters until he could calm himself enough to have a civilized conversation with Dumbledore.

A week passed by and still nothing. Though he occupied his time with perfecting the potion for werewolves he also had had several conversations with Lucius Malfoy.

"You will have to report back soon, Severus." Malfoy warned, "The dark lord is not known for his patience. I will keep him at bay for as long as I can."

"Thank you. I will meet with Dumbledore today."

With that, Lucius was gone.

Later that evening he walked briskly up to Dumbledores office – on the way he also caught some students screwing around so he happily deducted points as he walked. This lightened his mood a bit.

He reached the gargoyle, "skittles" and the gargoyle spun to allow him through.

He knocked and walked in, "Severus, please sit."

He did as was told, but couldn't hold it back any longer – he told the older wizard about Peter Pettigrew and what the Dark Lord had tasked him with all the while Albus looking quite interested at the development.

"Is it true?" Severus' voice cracked slightly, but he didn't care, he needed to know.

Albus sighed, "Miss Granger has a twin. Ivy Granger and that is who Mr. Pettigrew saw."

Severus nodded his expression unreadable, "Now what?"

"We wait, but you must complete your task, Severus. Be honest – anything else will get you hurt. Tell him you have not seen her yet, but yes, the Order is watching someone."

Severus nodded again and stood to leave, when Albus spoke again,"I know this is difficult for you, but you must remain strong."

"Of course." Was all the dark man said and then left.

Albus was worried for Severus, the man had had a life without love and when found it, it was taken from him.

* * *

"So now what?" Harry asked the group after many hours of discussion over Mena's reaction and what exactly Ivy and Banna were doing hiding in a drain.

"We wait and we watch. We don't want to give her away to the dark lord. We must protect her." McGonagall said again and then turned to Dumbledore, "I still can't believe you kept this from us for all these years, Albus."

Dumbledore turned to his friend, "Minerva, I couldn't let this get out. What would have happened if Miss Granger had known about Ivy? We needed her and we needed her sister to be safe. Deatheaters are always around, they would have followed her to Ivy and then they would both be dead right now."

Most of the group nodded in agreement.

"But she can help us. If she is half as powerful and resourceful as Mi was… then she can help." Ron pleaded with the group.

"You really think if we walked up to her again and said 'hey, Ivy – did you know you are a witch? You have…had a twin and she died during a battle with a really mean spirited wizard called the Dark Lord and we want you to help, which, by the way, will put you in grave danger. Oh but don't worry we will bury you next to your sister'!" Sirius all but shouted.

The room was silent now. Sirius was usually light-hearted and pleasant; even kept his sense of humor during the most difficult times, but he was shaken by all of these revelations.

Remus shook his head, "We must do something, but I agree we need to wait just a little longer."

It didn't take long though, a week and a half passed by; Ivy was still under surveillance and many order members were complaining about how bored they were during their watch.

It was Tonks and Moody again that night and Tonks was complaining, much to Moody's chagrin, the girl wouldn't shut up.

"All she does is work and run. The girl doesn't have a life. Wasn't Mi the same way, books and training? Merlin, what I wouldn't give for some excitement." She said exasperated

"Be careful what you wish for Tonks." Moody advised the younger witch whose hair was currently navy blue.

Moody tensed a little when Ivy and Banna stepped outside for their evening run, "well let's go." He directed. They knew her route so were able to apperate at certain points and keep monitoring her without problem.

Tonks had apperated to the next point, but didn't see Ivy anywhere. She waited for a few minutes then grew tense. She apperated to the next spot to find Moody there already. They looked at each other and apperated back to the last point they had seen Ivy.

She wasn't there. The pair walked quickly around the park, suddenly they heard barking and then a pop, then silence. They both ran to the location and saw three deatheaters circling Ivy.

She had a panicked look on her face, but was in a stance ready for a fight.

Moody sent a patronus requesting assistance as Tonks moved closer, wand out ready for Moody's ok to pounce.

Tonks was close enough to hear what was going on, _Ivy is quite the Gryffindor_, she thought with a smile.

"You think you can scare me with Halloween Costumes and little sticks?" Ivy barked looking again at Banna, lying on the ground not moving.

"These little sticks pack a powerful punch, don't you think?" drawled one of the faceless attackers as he motioned to her wolf.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? I can take anything you idiots dish out." She growled.

The faceless attackers chuckled now at her brave face.

"Come with us and we won't kill you." Another one said

"You won't kill me anyway – or you already would have. I suspect you aren't the brains behind this little escapade; you are mere pawns set to do another's bidding, yes?" she said with an assertiveness she did not feel at the moment.

One of the attackers stepped forward, Ivy had to look up as he was quite tall, "I will not tolerate you speaking to me that way, Crucio!"

Ivy didn't know what hit her – she felt like her skin was on fire and her insides were clawing to get away from the heat. She couldn't take it and blacked out.

* * *

She awoke to the smell of something cooking… _that smells wonderful_, she thought before she opened her eyes. She tried to move, but her body was aching and sore. She tried to speak but her throat was dry so all she managed was a groan. She heard footsteps and tried to get up, but couldn't.

"shh. It's ok. You're safe now."

She recognized that voice, but couldn't place it. She tried opening her eyes, but the sun commanded her to close them again.

He noticed her close her eyes and went to draw the shade, "ok you can open them again."

She did and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Banna?"

"She's here and is alright. She wouldn't leave your side" He said softly looking down at the wolf who was just then rubbing her head on his calf.

"Where am I? What happened to those idiots?" she asked the tall figure, still a blur, referring to the death eaters.

"We took care of them." Was all he said.

"And by 'took care of them' you mean?"

He smirked at her; even in her current groggy state she still wanted answers, just like… well.

"We made sure they couldn't take you away with them."

At this she decided it was time for her to go and made another attempt at getting up – an exercise in futility it seemed. She got as far as sitting up, but when she tried to swing her legs around she hissed in pain and slumped back down.

"What the hell!"

"We gave you something for the pain; you will be groggy for a while. Try to get some rest, I'll be here." He said smoothing the hair out of her face.

"Seriously? And why should I trust you?"

"Because I came to your rescue – I am the proverbial knight in shining armor." He said laughing at her

"riiiiiggggghhhhhttttt." She said and surrendered to sleep.

Remus walked to the door to tell the group that she had woke up, but was surprised to find Sirius and Harry right behind him.

"Knight in shining armor, eh?" Sirius said with a smirk.

"Shut it."

"She's just as stubborn as Mi was." Harry said the other two nodded in agreement.

The men were standing at the end of the hall, but could see Ivy from where they stood.

She woke up again a couple days later and was in a frightful mood.

"I want to leave! You can't keep me here! I'm calling the police!" she yelled at them

She was pacing, she was still sore, but feeling better.

"Ivy, we need you to calm down. There are some things you should know." Sirius said trying to ease into it.

She glared at him, "take one step closer and you won't reach your next birthday."

He stopped and sighed. She spoke again, "How old are you anyway?"

He was not expecting that question, "45 technically" he said not wanting to get into the fact that he hadn't aged while in the veil.

"How old are Scarhead and Red?" she asked as she nodded to them at the end of the hall.

"Harry is 25 and Ron is 26" he said gently noting that Harry cringed when she called him Scarhead.

"I'm 25, but you knew that, didn't you?" she asked watching his facial expression and body language and trusting her instincts.

Sirius was a little surprised; Ivy was very smart and extremely perceptive.

"Hey?" she called out to the others, "Knight in shining armor, come here please…just not too close."

Remus smirked as did Sirius, Ron and Harry.

Remus walked over and bowed, "Yes Milady."

She couldn't help but smile…a little, at his antics. Banna sure seemed to love him, every time he was around the wolf would trot to meet him, usually greeting him with her 'smile' or rubbing her face somewhere on his body – this time was no different.

"Mr. Black, here says there are things I should know? Well, now's a good time." She said.

The four men pulled up chairs a little too close for comfort so she backed up a bit and when they noticed her weariness at their proximity they moved their chairs allowing her an 'out', if you will. She relaxed a bit and sat down calling to Banna to sit next to her.

The wolf reluctantly left Remus, jumped on the bed and laid down next to Ivy.

They didn't know how to begin. They looked at each other and at her.

She was getting visibly impatient and was about to fly off the handle when someone spoke,

"You're a witch, Miss Granger."

"I AM NOT! I'm not the sweetest thing, but there is no need for insults, old man!" She responded; highly offended at the words Albus Dumbledore spoke.

Ron and Harry could not contain the laughter that erupted at her offense.

Albus just smiled, "No child, I mean you are a witch and these men are wizards. You are a magical being." He said gently and to demonstrate he flicked his wand and changed the ceiling from a ceiling to the sky.

They looked at her again, she didn't react.

She didn't know what to do, she wanted to faint, but she knew…. She knew – had always known.

"A parlor trick." She said not wanting to reveal her feelings.

Harry saw a flicker of awe in her eyes, but it passed so quickly. She remained stoic, he thought this was so different from Mi; she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"The men, who attacked you, think you are someone else. They want to use you." Albus said.

She looked at the old man, "you want to use me too I suspect." It was a statement not a question.

This made Sirius and Remus very uncomfortable.

"How old are you anyway – 108?" she asked

He chuckled as did the others, "I am way passed 108, child." He paused then continued,

"Will you help us?"

"I want to go home to think on it." She said

"You can't. It is too dangerous. The death eaters won't miss again" he said.

"Death eaters? Oh right the caped crusaders." She made the connection, then "What day is it?"

Remus answered, "two days until the new moon." He didn't realize what he said, but that is how he tracked the month.

"I mean..."

"No that was the right answer." She said.

She thought for a moment, "Are there more of you… people? Can I walk around or must I stay in this room?" she snapped, back to her old self.

"Yes, you can meet them tonight if you like."

She nodded and went to lie down, she was suddenly very tired.

They all took their cue and left.

Later that afternoon order members started arriving. Dumbledore gathered everyone together to share the news and to give them a bit of warning before they met…her.

"She is not Hermione." He looked around for that bit of information to sink in.

"She looks like her and there are some strong personality similarities, but Ivy is NOT the smiling face we all remember Hermione to be. Please take that into consideration when you see her."

They all nodded in understanding.

"Miss Granger? Are you ready?" Dumbledore was standing at the door waiting for Ivy. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, "yes."

He walked out the door and she followed him. They walked downstairs to a waiting group of people.

Ivy was never comfortable around lots of people and so she was hesitant to follow the man into the room, but she did none the less – this was no time to be a coward.

When she walked in, there was a general gasp roll through the group of people. She raised an eyebrow, "Uh, I'm Ivy Granger and this is Banna." She said not sure what else to say.

It was then that she noticed some people were crying and others still could not take their eyes off of her.

"Ok this is freaking me out a little." She said looking towards Remus – she didn't know why, but she sought comfort in his eyes.

He quickly stepped forward to stand beside her, and said to the group, "Shall we eat first or introduce ourselves?"

It was then that she heard a clicking sound, then a whoosh. All of a sudden a tall dark man stood. He locked eyes with her.

"Where the hell did you come from?" she asked incredulously

He was entranced. The room was silent, waiting for Severus to do or say something. All he could do was walk towards her.

"Hermione…" he whispered as he made a move to touch her face; he was jolted out of his trance by the young witch in question.

She backed away suddenly as he was about to touch her. "Whoa, easy tiger. I'm sure you are a good guy, be we've only just met." She tried to mask her fear with humor, but the look in his eyes told her reality just hit him right in the nuts.

He dropped his hand and stared at her.

Sadness and pain were written all over his face, she spoke softly to him, "I'm sorry , but I don't know who you think I am, but I am not her."

He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Then it dawned on her and she turned to Remus, "what did he call me?"

The air immediately turned awkward, "Hermione." He said shifting from one foot to another.

"How did he know?" she asked no one in particular and then, "What the hell is wrong with your eye?" she asked looking at Mad eye Moody.

The normally gruff man broke out in laughter, further shocking the group. Talk about an emotional roller coaster.

Tonks recovered first, "How did he know what?" she asked

"My middle name; It's Hermione. Ivy Hermione Granger." Silence again.

"SOMEBODY IS GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OR I AM WALKING OUT THAT DOOR!"

Harry stepped forward, "Hermione was his fiancee's name – he wasn't aware it was your middle name. You look a lot like her." He said not wanting to say more.

She nodded and then heard the clicking sound followed by the whoosh as two very tall red heads materialized out of nowhere and walked towards her smiling.

"Oh my god there's more?" looking at Ron. He smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Sirius chimed in at that point, "More than you know." He said sarcastically, but her eyes were on the twins. She could only back up so far before they engulfed her in a hug.

"We missed you, witchy woman." Fred said

She was squirming now, a little claustrophobic. "Please, let me go. Please." She was almost in tears now, but the twins didn't notice, only kept hugging her.

Remus and Sirius both heard the panic in her voice and quickly went to disengage her from their grasp.

"We can hug her if we want" George said annoyed.

"This isn't… I mean…" Ron said

"I am not her." She said finally regaining a modicum of self control.

"Well you did seem a bit taller." Fred said looking at her now.

"Where is she?? Where is she???" They all rolled their eyes and looked at Ivy with sympathy, it was the Weasely matriarch.

She came barreling in and hugged Ivy with a fierceness known to any other mother welcoming her cub home.

Ivy didn't sense any malice when the woman hugged her. She was still uncomfortable. She tried to pull away and smile, but the large red headed woman was not having it.

When finally she did pull away there were tears in her eyes, "What's your name child?"

"Ivy Granger, Ma'am."

The older woman smiled, "come and help me prepare dinner, won't you?"

"You mean …cook?" Ivy squeaked, Remus noted that the look of panic was again gracing the witches features – he couldn't help but stifle laughter.

Molly Weasely dragged the young woman away to the kitchen, but before she was out of sight, Ivy turned her head back to the group mouthing PLEASE HELP ME to them. Laughter erupted from the group and Ivy disappeared around the corner.

They walked into the kitchen to find Severus sitting quietly.

"Oh dear. Are you ok?" Molly asked Severus knowing immediately that he must be hurting.

Severus looked from Molly to Ivy. His eyes lingered on Ivy, who in turn stared right back at him in defiance, daring him to touch her again. She wasn't angry, but it wasn't in her nature to back down.

He smirked and stood, "I'm fine. I must go, have a nice evening."

He walked into the library and flooed away.


	6. HOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLL

_Tonight. Tonight. I'll just have to get away. _She thought.

She walked into the kitchen and found Ron. "Have you seen Remus?" she asked

He shook his head but didn't look at her, "Is something wrong, Red?" she said stepping a little closer to him.

"Why are you so distant?" he asked her with a little bit of venom in his voice.

"Why are you so emotional?" she responded matching his tone

He shrugged, "Just the way I am." he said as he looked at her.

"Me too." And started to walk away.

"You're nothing like her, you know?" He stated. His tone was biting, but his eyes were filled with sorrow.

She didn't know why, but she really felt for this man. She remained standing, watching him, debating on whether or not to do something.

_You need to comfort him._

_No, I don't._

_Yes, you do. You can't just leave him in this state._

_Sure I can. _

_NO! SIT!_

The second inner voice won out and she sat waiting for him to speak.

After a while he did, "she was kind and loving. She was beautiful and comforting. She was so smart, I didn't tell her enough how much I appreciated her or how much I loved her." He looked at Ivy now and continued, "Not IN love with her, but I loved her. I would have done most anything for her." He said silent tears falling down his cheeks.

_Touch him._

_NO!_

_Yes, that is what normal people do, they touch to comfort._

_No. I can't._ (She thought miserably all the anger left out of that thought).

_You have to trust and in order for you to do that you have to allow them in, this will be for you as much as for him._

_I wish you would just shut up._

She sighed as the inner conflict raged on, but she moved her hands (still clasped) to the middle of the table closer to his.

He noticed and bridged the gap taking her hands in his, but not looking at her. He silently cried for his friend and Ivy let him, offering whatever comfort she could.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean …"

"You're welcome and it's fine. I know what I am and what I am not. Judging by the reaction people in this group have towards me, she was a very special person. I'm sure I would have loved her too." She said, hating herself. Knowing she could never be any of those things he described.

"Instead of mourning your loss, celebrate your gain. You knew her for how long? I'm sure you have wonderfully happy memories with her. Focus on those." She advised as she got up to leave. She walked out without turning to look at him again.

He nodded, knowing she was right and realizing that this girl had a lot to offer also, _maybe he could give her a chance_ he thought.

She continued her quest for the so called knight in shining armor and walked in to the library to find Sirius. He was currently licking his wounds in a glass of what looked like whiskey.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so sad today?" she asked him; Startling him out of his reverie.

"It's the official anniversary of the last battle. We lost so many; it is difficult to get through the day without feeling the loss." He said and then, "What brings you here to the Noble House of Black Library?"

She smiled, "well I was looking for your trusty cohort, Mr. Lupin, Is he here…somewhere?"

"He is …unavailable for tonight, Can I help you fair maiden?"

"I need to leave." She stated hoping by her definitive tone there would leave no room for argument.

He shook his head, "Sorry lass, no can do. Too dangerous"

She was already feeling it. Her senses were at their peak. She was hot, sweating hot. She was restless and it would only get worse.

He took note of her state and asked her, "Are you sick? Do you need a healer?"

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair roughly, "no I need to LEAVE, DAMNIT!"

He almost dropped his glass when she yelled then stood, "You can't, It is too dangerous. Why don't you have a drink? Tomorrow we can go for a walk if you are feeling stir crazy." He said trying to calm himself as he had a quick temper also.

She harrumphed and started to stomp off.

"Hey?" he asked

"WHAT?!" she yelled

He put his hands up in surrender, "I just wanted you to know that you are quite sexy when you're angry."

She looked at him, but he could see the humor in her eyes, so he laughed and she walked away without stomping.

"What was that all about?" Harry said stepping out of the floo.

Sirius shrugged, "I think she is just a little stir crazy." Then he looked at Harry quizzically, "Did you not come into the room for fear of her?"

Harry looked sheepish, "Yeah. Mi had a bad temper, but this one…." His voice trailed off shaking his head.

"Remus already downstairs for the full moon?" Harry asked motioning to the secret door way/book shelf in the library.

It was their monthly ritual to stay in the library while Remus changed into Moony downstairs.

Sirius nodded and started putting two and two together in his head.

* * *

It was a quarter past midnight when the moon shown through the window. Remus had already prepared himself for the transformation, but it still didn't fail to shatter his sensibilities and wish for death for that painful 20 seconds of bones breaking and skin tearing. He didn't scream, just endured. Finally it was over and he was looking around the room as Moony the great - big bad wolf.

He could smell something different. He had been smelling _her_ for the last few nights as his senses heightened in awareness, but now the scent was different…potent, hot.

He felt the urge to howl; He almost never howled unless he actually saw the moon.

"HOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL" came the urgent cry from Moony's throat.

***

Sirius and Harry had been slowly sipping firewhiskey as was their routine in the library on full moons; neither had heard Moony howl quite like that…ever. They looked at each other with a slightly unnerved expression.

Sirius was going to take another drink of firewhiskey when they heard another howl from upstairs. It seemed to be returning Moony's howl a second ago.

"Banna." Harry stated with certainty.

Sirius almost laughed, Remus would get a kick out of this in the morning when he found out Moony was flirting with a wolf…a real one.

Moony howled again, this time it sounded much more desperate.

Harry and Sirius looked towards the basement door during the howl and then lifted their eyes to the ceiling to listen for the returning howl upstairs – almost as if they were silently watching a slow tennis match play out in front of them.

Banna howled, but not as desperate.

"She must be getting bored." Sirius smirked and Harry chuckled and then

"HOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL" came from upstairs.

Both men stiffened hearing the difference, "If the first was Moony, and the second was Banna, Who the fuck was that?" Harry asked

Sirius was about to stand when Banna came barreling around the corner growling at them with hair raised along her shoulders and back. Sirius knew what that meant…she wasn't playing games.

They heard growls then a large white wolf walked around the corner. She had her nose in the air walking around. Banna growled and the white wolf looked at the two men.

She bared her teeth and growled. She moved to a crouching position as though she would lunge at the two men currently trying to crawl into the fabric of the chairs on which they were perched.

"HOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL"

Moony again and she stopped. She sniffed the air and the ground finding where the scent was coming from. She found it and started scratching at the floor whining.

Harry and Sirius couldn't move because Banna was not letting them out of her sight.

After hours of watching the white wolf scratch at the floor, whine, whimper and return Moony's howls, she laid down with her nose to the bottom of the secret door breathing deeply every few moments.

When she relaxed, so did Banna. Banna wanted her tummy rubbed and padded up to Sirius for a good scratch, which he was happy to comply.

The two men didn't move still, but kept their seats and their glasses of firewhiskey throughout the night.

They watched the beautiful, large white wolf transform back into the tall twin of Hermione Granger.

She slept and remained asleep when Remus opened the door looking haggard and almost tripped on the sleeping witch/werewolf.

He looked questioningly at Sirius who was, again, scratching Banna on the tummy and Harry who looked like he needed about 20 hours of uninterrupted sleep.

"She's a werewolf and she was quite obsessed with Moony." Sirius said.

"She wasn't the only one, Moony wouldn't settle down; just kept smelling her. I can still smell her." Remus said nostrils flaring as evidence of her scent.

She was naked and he couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful he thought.

"See all those scars on her body? What do you think happened?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus knew. He had scars on his body from when his father kept him in a cage and beat him. He knew this girl was a kindred spirit werewolf's aside.

Remus bent down and picked her up, "I'm going to bed." he said and walked up the stairs with Ivy cradled to his chest. She whimpered a little, but then curled in his embrace seeking warmth.

He didn't know why he walked into his room instead of taking her to her room, but he didn't want to be away from her.

He lay her down on his bed and she woke a little, she was going to speak, but Remus stopped her, "shhhh. Just sleep. You're in my room, in my bed. I will sleep on the couch." And he made to go and get a blanket when her hand reached to his wrist. He turned to her and she scooted over making room for him.

He crawled into bed beside her like it was the most natural thing for him to do; like they had been doing this for years. He wrapped his arms around her and they slept.

In their sleep they could smell the hints of their inner animals, making a connection that their human counters would deny at first.

Tonight they would seek a comfort that neither had ever experienced, too tired to fight.

"My knight…" she sighed and he squeezed her before he drifted off into dreamless sleep.


	7. Do a little Dance, Make a little love

Something in their relationship changed, the wolves inside them connected on a primitive level developing a hierarchy of sorts. Though the human parts went unawares, their wolves communicated in subtle ways that were not lost on those around them.

Remus stirred at the ruffle of a curtain from on open window. The lovely witch beside him stretched and opened her eyes. There was no embarrassment or regret, just awareness at their close proximity.

He looked at her and growled deep in his throat. It surprised him a little as he wasn't expecting that. She snuggled closer and fell back asleep. He pulled her tight and closed his eyes.

When they finally did wake for the day there was no awkwardness, no misspoken words of apologies, only comfort at knowing one another.

When Ivy made it downstairs after a shower and dressing…again in the same outfit for seven days in a row she growled her frustration – the first thing they taught her was a cleaning spell, so she used that to make sure her clothes were clean, but they needed washing, that spell could only do so much.

Then realized she would be having 'the' discussion – and oh how she did not want to do that.

_You'll be fine._

_Right. Just like every other time when someone has found out._

_We have Moony now._

_We'll see, Twilight, we'll see._ (Twilight was Ivy's inner wolfs name, much like Moony to Remus).

She walked slowly downstairs and into the kitchen to find the whole lot sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning Sunshine." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Morning Mr. Black"

"Quite a night, wouldn't you say, Harry?" Sirius again

Harry just nodded

"Leave her be." Remus warned, not understanding exactly why he felt so protective of her. Sirius just arched a brow at his friends tone.

"We need to know, Moony." This time it was Mad-eye.

"Ivy, would you have a seat, we should talk about last night." Remus said with a sigh and motion to an empty seat with his hand.

She sat and Molly offered her a cup of coffee or tea, "yes, please."

Molly set the cup in front of her, "here you go, dear. Take your time." Then turned and busied herself cleaning up from breakfast earlier, but also keeping one ear trained on listening to the girls tale.

Ivy sipped her coffee, "I've been a …."

"Werewolf." Sirius added when she obviously didn't say the word.

She nodded, "yes, since before I can remember. I always figured that that was why my parents abandoned me. I bounced from foster home to foster home, often enough I would change and they would cage me, beat me, I was electrocuted a few times, I was forced to drink silver nitrate, which almost killed me – this happened twice. Once when I was nine and again when I was 12. When I was 14 I left and decided that I could find caves or empty houses or something that would let me change without being hurt and recover. I also could do …things. Like when I was angry, things would break, or if I really focused on someplace, I would open my eyes and be there. I never understood it, but I also knew that I couldn't tell anyone, because people fear what they don't understand." She paused and looked around. "I came to England two years ago. It felt like I needed to come, I don't know why. I love it here, but I still feel so alone. Don't get me wrong, after everything; I really love being…"

"A werewolf" Sirius said again for her.

"Right. I can sense people and their intentions. I can see, smell and hear better than anyone and I feel stronger…always." She said the last bit with excitement in her tone and a smile on her face.

Her smile made Remus smile, he had never felt that way, only felt it as a curse. Maybe this girl had something to teach him.

"About two days after I arrived Banna came into my life, she was caged and starving someone had just left her. The look in her eyes made me remember how cruel people could be so I let her out. She didn't leave the cage at first, but then she followed me and just never left my side. We were living on the streets and in the parks when I finally got a job at the book store. A month after that I was able to get a flat. That was about 20 months ago. I still feel like there is something I should know, something I have to find." She looked at the group with confusion, hoping they would understand.

"Anyway, that's it."

They were all silent and that's when she noticed the dark man standing quietly in the back of the room. She thought it odd that she didn't smell him. She looked right at him, into his penetrating eyes.

"Hermione was my …fiancée. She was a powerful witch…" Severus spoke slowly, but was interrupted

"Yes I know and I look like her. I know." Ivy said exasperated.

"Let me finish, Ms. Granger." Severus admonished using the professor tone.

Never backing down, "I would if you would get to the point or do you think the dark and spooky quality allows you to drone on without an end?" Ivy said sarcastically.

Tonks, Madeye, Remus and Sirius chuckled at her belligerence towards the almost always feared man.

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes and decided to continue instead towards the truth, "She was also your twin sister, Miss Granger. You were split at birth, your parents killed by deatheaters. The Order lost track of you when you were five when the Americans kept sending you to different homes." He finished annoyed at her and annoyed at himself for being so brash.

Most of the others were shocked that he just laid it all out there, without compassion or gentleness.

She didn't react, just stood there looking at him. Remus noted her scent changed drastically, it was clouded with sadness and anger – leaning more towards anger.

_HOLY SHIT! Twilight said_

_I know. Now what?_

_Wrap our brains around what he just said. (Twilight)_

_Do you have questions?_

_Yes. (Twilight)_

_Well ask._

It was seconds later when Remus heard something in his head, a faint, but distinctly female voice, _'HOLY SHIT!'_

He smirked and looked directly at Ivy.

_We can hear her_ Moony said smugly.

_Hear who?_

_Twilight._ Moony answered then went away.

Ivy spoke, "When did she die?"

It was Ron who answered, "four years ago, during a battle. She was killed by a vampire."

"A vampire? Those are real too?" she asked incredulously.

They all nodded, some with humorous expressions at her tone.

"Was she a werewolf too?"

Harry answered that question, "No, but we think she did have some connection, because she was able to save my life by calling to a werewolf and having him answer the call. Werewolves only answer the call from another wolf."

"You were all her friends, but did she have someone she was especially close too aside from dark and spooky over there?" she asked referring to Severus.

"Ron, Harry and Hermione were dubbed the Golden Trio. They attended school together, inseparable. She was a very powerful and knowledgeable witch, and coupled with Ron's ability to strategize and Harry's , well Harry, the three were unstoppable. She was best friends with Rons sister Ginny." Remus said.

"Where is Ginny?"

"She plays professional ball. We haven't told her about you yet." Ron answered

"Hermione was also close to Draco." Harry said.

He elaborated at her raised eyebrows and unasked question at the others fallen expressions at mention of the name Draco.

"He gave us hell during our school years. His father was a deatheater, Draco himself was a junior deatheater, even went so far as to get the dark mark – a tattoo of sorts. One night during our sixth year, Hermione found him in the bathroom sobbing. He had been tasked to kill the headmaster and all the pressure was just coming to a head.

Instead of hexing him, or turning him away, she hugged him. Told him he had options and wouldn't be alone. After that, he wouldn't leave her alone. He kept asking why she showed him kindness etc. She just hugged him again and told him that she would be there if he needed her. "Harry stopped at that point to get his composure as his voice was cracking remembering her.

Severus began where Harry stopped, "Draco came one night while Hermione and I were brewing potions; he was visibly shaken. She hugged him and told him everything would be ok. He started working for the order after that, against everything. He is an Auror now – magical Law enforcement- with Ron, Harry, Tonks and Sirius."

Just as he finished the story she heard the familiar clicking sound then whoosh as the floo activated and a tall, strong looking, very blonde man strolled out of the fireplace. He was the most graceful creature she had ever seen.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Moody murmured.

Draco stopped short when he saw her, "Great Gods" he whispered and gasped.

"Not you too." She said annoyed.

The man regained composure and walked into the kitchen never breaking eye contact with the girl.

Mad Eye spoke, "Draco meet Ivy Granger. Hermione's twin sister."

She stood then and he realized she was much taller than Hermione. She also had darker hair and eyes.

He bowed to her, "A pleasure, Miss Granger."

"Really? A bow? I'm not royalty." She said derisively.

"You know it's rude to comment about someone's perfectly gracious introductions." He snapped.

"Well _you_ know it's rude to comment on someone else's rude behavior." She corrected.

He was annoyed now, "You are definitely not our Mi." he said snidely

"Our Mi? Was she a possession of yours, Mr. Bleach Blonde hair?"

"She was our friend and I don't bleach my hair. Just who do you think you are, coming in here and being nasty, witch?" Draco all but blew up at her not noticing the rest of the crew in tears laughing at the two… all except Remus.

"Ivy Granger. Learn it. Live it. Love it." At that she strode off.

When he turned around the group couldn't contain their laughter anymore and erupted in fits of guffaws and knee slapping.

"Oh ha ha. Molly, May I have some coffee?" Draco said as he sat down at the table.

"Yes dear boy." She said.

***

They were all sitting at lunch a few days later. Ivy was in a foul mood and wanted everyone to know it.

"I'm going crazy. Can we do something? Go out?" Ivy was talking to Tonks at the table.

"Please? A girl's night out? We could go get rip roaring drunk. I really need to just get out."

"Let me speak with Moody, Sirius and Remus, okay?"

Ivy nodded then acknowledged the familiar sound of the floo activating. Out walked a pretty red head with freckles.

"Wotcha Gin!" Tonks said walking over to embrace the girl.

"Hey Tonks. Um Ron owled me about…" she didn't know how to say it, so she just made a confused motion with her hands.

Tonks turned towards the kitchen just as Ivy stood up, "I'm Ivy Granger; Hermione's twin sister."

Ginny dropped the bag she was holding and her jaw slackened a bit. Tears in her eyes and then the urge to hug this tall woman, but something held her back. Maybe the look in Ivy's eyes, or her tense posture; instead Ginny held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Ivy. I'm Ginny Weasely."

Ivy sensed all of the girls' emotions and was quite impressed that she didn't act on them, she liked the girl.

"Gin, how long are you here?" Tonks asked

"A week. We start touring next Monday." Ginny said

"Well we are going out tonight because Ivy is going crazy staying in this house; care to come join us in unadulterated debauchery and libations?" Tonks asked

"I thought you were going to speak with Moody, Remus and Sirius?" Ivy asked smirking at the pink haired witch. It took Ivy a while to get used to Tonks' ever changing hair color, but she liked the witch's genuine down to earth manner, so hair color be damned.

"Eh – we're adults and I'm an auror, you're a werewolf, and if we can't take care of ourselves then what good are we?" Tonks answered smugly

Ginny's smile was slow but wide, "I would love to, Ivy are you ok with that?"

"Of course, but I don't have any hooker wear or anything really." Ivy said a bit embarrassed

"I don't wear hooker wear." Tonks said shaking her head

"You will tonight" Both Ivy and Ginny said together and then smiling at each other.

"I have plenty" Ginny said looking at her bag. "Shall we get ready; we don't want to waste any time." And left to go shower.

***

"I don't think going out to a club is a good idea." Moody said

"Oh! Did you think I was asking permission?" Tonks almost yelled, Moody cringed

"Tonks it isn't safe for her." Sirius reasoned

"I'm an auror, Sirius and she is a werewolf for crying out loud. She has been alone for 25 years; I think we can handle ourselves. Not to mention that Ginny and I both fought in battles and Ginny is a powerful and smart witch to boot, SO BACK OFF! I was letting you know out of courtesy."

They all watched as she stomped upstairs to get ready – they all sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"Who's on duty tonight?" Moody snapped

"Draco and Ron." Harry answered

"Perfect." He walked over the floo and called each of them to come over.

As the men arrived looking curious, "We have an assignment?" Ron asked.

Sirius nodded, "Tonks, Ivy and Ginny are going out tonight. You will keep a watchful eye on them, but don't interfere unless they need help. If at all possible, don't stand out." At the last word Harry and Moody snickered.

"What?" Sirius asked

"Don't stand out? Draco with hair so blonde and skin so white he is a beacon in the night and Ron with hair so red it resembles a torch and you don't want them to stand out?" Remus answered

They all chuckled over this, but when they heard movement upstairs the two men flooed home to get ready.

An hour later six men stood downstairs in the library all with firewhiskeys in their hands acting 'casual' (Moody, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Draco and Harry).

Ginny came down first, wearing a ridiculously short denim skirt, with an emerald green tube top and matching leather flip flops. Her hair was in a tight pony tail and her make- up perfect with black eye liner to emphasize her eyes – it came to a point like a cat on the outside of her eyes where her eyelid and lower lid meet. She had a definite Cleopatra quality to her.

Draco dropped his drink when he saw her, wondering where those legs came from – they ran on for miles. Even Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows at the young witch.

Tonks came down second. She was a little shy as she normally did not wear clothes like this. Her hair was midnight black and long – she normally kept it short, but tonight was special – she was wearing the proverbial little black dress that hugged every curve. It tied behind her neck in a halter top style and came to an abrupt end mid thigh. She wore simple black satin ballet slippers and a black slave bracelet on her upper arm.

Harry almost fainted at the sight of her, she was breath-taking.

"Oi Tonks. Wha…what…I mean "Ron was stuttering. He couldn't believe she was hiding _that_ _body_ under all those clothes; she usually wore cargo pants and combat boots.

Tonks blushed at the attention – _this was new_, she thought with a smile.

Sirius spoke next, "this just gets better and better. I can't believe I never noticed."

The girls turned when they heard Ivy click clacking down the stairs, she was wearing a snake skin printed thin material skirt that sat just below her hips and fell just above her knees. The skirt had two slits running up each side of her legs, which ended mid thigh. She had on a gold necklace thing that went around her waist above her hips.

Her top was a simple black tube top. She wore silver strappy sandles and a silver slave bracelet on her upper arm. Her hair was loose and her make-up perfect and like Ginny, she wore the Cleopatra eye liner.

"Definitely not Hermione." Draco commented.

Remus growled quietly and Ivy stopped. She looked to him for approval.

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself.

_He is your alpha; you'd do well to remember that._ Twilight said.

_My alpha?_ She questioned, but couldn't pull her eyes away from Remus.

He looked just as surprised as she did, but he nodded; an almost imperceptible nod, but she understood and was able to continue.

The interaction was not lost on Harry and Sirius, who just watched curiously.

***

Remus didn't know why he growled, but he wanted her attention. She looked good enough to eat. Moony was jumping around inside of his head begging for him to take her and make her his mate, make it official.

_What do you mean official?_

_You have to mark her._ Moony said.

_That'll go over well_.

When he got her attention and their eyes met, he nodded at her, feeling more comfortable that she acknowledged him.

***

"Hey where are you guys going?" Draco shouted

Ginny poked her head back in, "that new club Potions."

"I heard it's really hard to get in" Harry said

Ginny smiled, _that smile_, "Maybe for you." And she walked out the door.

"She is hot." Draco said

"Dude. My sister." Ron responded.

"Sorry mate."

***

The two men left, with Harry in tow, who decided to go with them if nothing else but to admire Tonks from a far and have a drink with his friends.

Hours later they were standing at the bar drinking and laughing, watching the girls shake what their mama's gave 'em.

"I think I'm in love." Harry said dreamily

Draco and Ron laughed.

"Yeah, who knew?" Ron said

Just then a gorgeous woman came walking up to Draco. She was olive skinned, raven hair hung in loose tresses down her back, a body to die for, full red lips ready for kissing and the blackest eyes that sent fear into even the most robust of hearts.

"Draco, you came out to play." She purred as she walked to him and dragged sculpted fingernail down his jaw line.

He grimaced

"Mena, Don't play with your food." Said the man next to her. He was equally as beautiful, taller, broader, but not as fierce as his sister, his eyes did not hold the same venom nor were they as dark.

Ron and Harry tensed – this was not good.

Mena turned to her brother, "Malachi, you remember Draco Malfoy?"

Malachi nodded.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be…. Away from here?" Draco asked her grimacing.

She smiled, "no."

Draco flinched a little at her touch, "Draco, you wound me."

"I wish." Was his response.

"Listen, we are just here having a drink, no trouble tonight. What do you say?" Harry said trying to ease the rising tension.

***

Ivy was dancing having fun when all of a sudden she smelled another. She recognized that smell, but it wasn't familiar to her. It was …. She had to know.

***

"You don't want trouble you say?" Mena asked almost purring

"No, not tonight." Draco answered

No one noticed Ivy approach the group, with Tonks and Ginny behind her.

"I wouldn't mind a little trouble." Ivy said menacingly back to Mena.

Mena sniffed the air and smiled a deadly smile and returned Ivy's stare.

As the two she-wolfs faced off, Draco motioned to Tonks to apperate Ginny back home.

Draco made sure that Ron and Harry knew his plan and when they nodded in agreement, he grabbed Ivy and apperated out of there while Harry and Ron made sure Mena and Malachi didn't follow.

Mena smiled, "another time then." And walked away.

Ron and Harry met the group back home.

When Draco finished telling Remus, Sirius and Moody what happened, Remus turned on Ivy. He picked her up and carried her upstairs without a word from either of them.

He slammed his door shut and pinned her to the wall, "She is not one to taunt, Ivy."

"Nor am I" she responded.

His face was so near hers she couldn't think straight.

His hands had moved from the wall on either side of her head to both hands resting on her hips. He didn't even realize that his thumb and forfingers were inside the band of her skirt touching her skin.

He was pulling her closer, his lips coaxing hers open. She complied. Her hands rested on his muscled chest.

He picked her up then and carried her to his bed. He could smell her arousal; he took a deep breath loving the scent of her. The deep breath sent her scent to every fiber of his body, which resulted in Moony chanting

_Make her your mate_

_Make her your mate_

_Make her your mate_

She could smell him too and wanted him inside of her.

_What the hell is going on?????_

_He's ours _Twilight repeated over and over again

_He's ours_

_He's ours._

He needed to smell her center, to taste her.

He pulled away and moved down; He pulled her skirt off and spread her legs roughly.

"I need to taste you." Was all he said right before he ripped her thong away and buried his face in her center. She gasped and arched her back at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

He licked in between her wet folds and sucked on her swollen clit. He thrust fingers inside of her only to feel her wet warmth surround him tightly.

She was moaning and writing in pleasure; her fingers grasping his hair and pushing his head farther into her core.

"Please please please"

He growled at her again, "Please what woman?" then resumed his torture.

"Mark me, please." _Where did that come from??_

He paused for a moment, confused. Then Moony spoke inside of his head,

_You know what to do, Human. Do it. Make her ours._

He looked into her eyes and they were glowing a silver color waiting for him.

His canines grew and he licked her inner thigh, looked back at her again and bit her.

She cried out, "Oh God. That hurts, please…" she was sobbing now trying to wiggle away, but his muscled arm stayed her hips as he finished.

"I'm almost done love." He said quietly and began to lick her wound until it stopped bleeding. It healed almost instantly into a scar. It looked like rune text he would decipher later, but for now.

He moved up to kiss her.

"I want you in me now." She growled.

He smiled and bent to remove his clothes. He returned to her, but lowered his head to kiss her mark and smell her core. He licked her folds again and wrapped his lips around her clit. He sucked briefly on it allowing her to buck wildly. He didn't put enough pressure on it for her to cum.

He stroked his large member remembering the tight surrounding she held when he fingered her; he didn't want to hurt her.

As if she read his mind, "You won't hurt me."

He spread her legs and placed it at her entry. He kissed her again and entered her slowly. He pushed a little hard when her tight chamber didn't give easily. It made her gasp as she adjusted to his size.

"Are you ok?" he asked tenderly, knowing she wasn't a virgin, but still quite tight.

"Yes. Make me cum, make me yours." She said as she picked up to kiss him.

He slowly entered her in and out, thrusting gently. He didn't want this to end, but he couldn't hold it much longer. He wanted her to cum, he pulled out and started licking her again, she was screaming in pleasure when he slammed into her.

"Are you mine?" he growled

"yes." She said breathless and then she came "OH, YESSSSS. REMUS!"

He thrust twice more and released himself inside of her – sated for now.

"You stay with me." he said possessively and she complied.

She lay down, but the feel of him just turned her on.

"Witch I can smell you. Aren't you tired?"

"Not yet" as she turned to press her breasts against his chest and kiss him….

He growled again and pulled her closer, both of them felt his member hardening again….


	8. smell my feet

Dumitru arrived back with a new sense of purpose. He walked through the large wooden doors to his covens' castle and made his way to the lounge.

Many of his covens' vampires had been killed, tortured or otherwise maimed by either Voldemort's death eaters or the loyal werewolves he bribed.

When he entered, his remaining coven members bowed and gave a respectful greeting and in return he greeted them as well. He stood at the front of the room looking over his remaining coven and spoke, "Our time is coming soon, don't fret." They nodded and resumed their previous actions.

Dumitru turned toward his brother Demy, "Where is she?"

Demy bowed again and replied, "In her rooms, my lord"

Dumitru placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder and the younger vampire looked up understanding the gesture.

"Thank you Demy." Dumitru walked away to find her.

_She will be pleased to know that our time is here_ he thought. He entered her front room and saw her lying on the couch in front of the fire; as vampires they were averse to fire and didn't need to be warmed as they were the 'undead', but, he guessed, old habits die hard as he made a conscience effort to give the dreaded fire a wide girth.

He touched her shoulder softly, "My Lady." He spoke. He smiled as her eyes fluttered open and she touched his hand with hers as it rested on her shoulder from behind the couch.

"My Lord. You are back, safe. " She said with relief.

"I am and I bring news. Our time grows near and you are the key to his defeat. Are you ready for this?" he asked knowing already that she was.

"It has been so long, I can hardly remember my life before…. This. Yes, I am ready." She was staring into the fire as she sat up. He came around the couch and sat next to her, "We will need to contact the Order." He almost whispered.

"I know." She said.

She knew, and he knew that she knew, but it was still going to be difficult. So many memories and then a thought struck her, "Do they know her?"

He nodded, "Yes."

She sighed and took his hand in hers, "When do I leave?"

"Tonight."

***

Ivy had become much more comfortable with Tonks and Ginny around. Tonks volunteered to go running with Ivy during the evening and when she couldn't Ron or Draco would go with her.

Her relationship with Remus was still new and he had been called away on Order business, so she hadn't seen much of him since they had woken together. She didn't feel regret or shame, but uncertainty. She was drawn to him and she knew he felt the same. She had chalked it up to animal instinct, but her person also sought comfort with him. She was peaceful when he was around, just knowing that he was in the house made her feel better.

She missed him and wanted him to come back.

She could feel her heart speed up and the adrenaline that he, no doubt, was feeling; she took that to mean that he was ok. Normally, during this trip of his, she felt frustration and boredom, so he was probably sitting around waiting… and waiting…. And waiting.

***

Remus wanted to see her again. He missed her. He could feel her; she was going a little stir crazy. He felt pleasure - a peaceful pleasure when he knew she was reading or hanging out with Tonks. It was the night after he left that he realized he could feel her physical pleasures also; that had thrown him for a loop!

_****Flashback****_

The day after he left she was so lonely, she couldn't keep her mind off of their coupling. She decided to take a bath and relax, think about other things. With Banna at her side lying on the fluffy rug sleeping, Ivy was absent-mindedly caressing her wet shoulder and collar bone with her hand.

She mentally felt his hands on her breasts and her hand mimicked his motions in her head. When her hand reached her nipples, it pinched the nipple causing it to pebble as she twirled it between her fingers. Her other hand kneaded her other breast and her breath came out it short spurts. The vision of him making love to her continued as his mouth trailed wetness down her stomach and between her thighs.

Her hands caressed her stomach and gripped her thighs as the warmth spread in her nether region. Finally she delved two fingers beneath the folds of her labia and into her center. As her fingers pumped in and out her other hand found her nub and placed pressure on it causing her to arch her back. She pinched her clit as Remus did and she moaned quietly.

This sound made Banna raise her ears in question and as the curious wolf watched her pack write in pleasure she lowered her head back down and closed her eyes to 'sleep'.

He knew she was surrounded by warmth and could almost feel her hands roaming his body. Luckily he was alone for the night and could close his eyes and enjoy the feeling. By the time her hands found 'his/her' belly he was raging hard and couldn't wait for release, but he waited for her to get there first.

***

She was rubbing her clit now close to cumming. She arched her back and called out his name, "Remus" and floated back down to earth. She finished up her bath, went to bed, exhausted and relaxed.

***

He finally decided to unzip his trousers and palm his member, he was stroking himself on the verge of release when he called her name, "Ivy" and came crashing down. He really missed her. This mission would be over soon, if only they would DO something. All he was doing was sitting and waiting for them to do something….

_**** Flashback End****_

Earlier this afternoon Tonks, Ginny and Ivy decided to have a 'stay-in' night. They pulled out Sirius' finest whiskey, brought all of their nail polish and files and set up shop in the library.

By 8pm all three girls were on the couch legs intertwined painting each other's toe nails and drunk as skunks. This is how Harry, Sirius, Draco and Ron found them.

Ron walked in first and stopped dead at the sight of three beautiful girls…or two at least and one was his sister, with denim cut-off shorts on, long legs, tank tops and giggling about something.

"HEY RED! How goes it?" Ivy slurred

By this time Harry and Sirius had recovered from bumping into Ron and Draco brought up the rear smirking as he watched the girls realize they had company.

Sirius walked to the now empty bottles of his whiskey and turned to them, "OI! You couldn't get sloshed off the cheap stuff???" he bellowed

Ginny turned to the other girls and in a stage whisper told them, "shhhh. I'll handle this one." She then turned her attention to Sirius like he hadn't just heard what she said to her partners in crime. She smiled a very sweet smile as she disentangled herself from the other two drunks stumbling a bit getting off the couch. She would have fallen except that Sirius was there to catch her. He smirked, but tried to conceal it as he was 'supposed' to be angry, but this was just too cute. He chanced a look towards Ron, Harry and Draco and saw that they were making a valiant attempt to conceal their laughter also.

Ginny straightened her clothes and cleared her throat. Looking at Sirius she said "OH, Is this expensive whiskey? We didn't know." She said in her most innocent virgin-like voice, oblivious to the fact that her act wasn't fooling anyone.

Tonks took a moment to straighten up, "It was my fault. I wought it thould be a good idea and we just happened over these bottles. Do you have any more…seap chuff, I mean cheap stuff?" she said slurred and the last part came with a furrowing of her brows as she felt like that didn't come out right, but wasn't sure.

Tonks noticed Harry at that point, "Hi Harry." She said with a big grin on her face. The other men in the room started laughing at that point.

"Hi Tonks. Having fun?"

"You know Harry, I've had a crush on you for a year… at least." She said it, but then slapped her hand over her mouth like she had just said something to her mother about losing her virginity. Ginny and Ivy mirrored her actions as their eyes grew as big as saucers and their hands flew to their mouths as if they had said it. They knew Tonks would never say that in her normal state of mind, she had told them in the strictest of confidences.

Of course Ron and Draco were crying laughing at this time, Harry was smiling at Tonks' admission and Sirius was still focused on the little red head in front of him.

Harry walked to Tonks and sat down, motioning her to sit down next to him; Draco conjured four more bottles of whiskey and Ron had shot glasses. Sirius smiled and said "let's play a game, shall we?"

Ivy was the first to answer, "Sure, but first you have to compliment our toes." She slurred and lifted her long bare leg so that the top of her foot was touching his cheek.

There was nothing he wanted more than to turn his head and suck on her toes, let his hands roam over her leg, BUT NO! He smiled and swallowed, pushing the desire aside

"You have lovely toes, Ivy."

She smiled a most beautiful and rare of smiles, one without hesitation, "Thanks. What are we playing?"

"Truth or Dare" Draco said staring at Ginny. He loved looking at her; in his eyes she was perfection.

"OK, Harry, Truth or Dare." Tonks asked

"Dare"

"Floo call Minerva McGonagall and tell her you've had a crush on her since the Yule Ball after the triwizard tourney." Sirius said

He went pale but completed the task anyway and got nothing but a scolding for his trouble.

After the laughter died down, "Sirius, Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Have you ever been in love; In love to the point of thinking about marriage?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Though he wasn't planning on elaborating.

"Ivy, Truth or Dare" Sirius asked.

"Truth"

"To whom and when did you lose your virginity?" Draco asked.

She tensed a bit, sighed and answered, "One of my foster fathers when I was 13." She laughed then and said, "That's me Debbie Downer, sorry guys. Let's just move on, okay?"

"Draco, Truth or Dare?" Ivy asked,

"Dare"

"Floo call Minerva McGonagall and tell her you've had a crush on her since the Yule Ball after the triwizard tourney." Harry said.

"You already did that!"

"I know, but you guys all had a great laugh over it, I just wanted to laugh too!" Harry said as he pouted.

"No, now you must kiss Harry and make him feel better." Sirius said.

"Fine." Draco said as he sighed and leaned over to kiss Harry. It was hurried and quick and they both felt a bit awkward.

"That was kinda hot" Ivy said and the group erupted in laughter.

A knock on the door caused them to pause as Sirius, Harry, Draco, and Ron brandished their wands and made their way to the door.

Sirius opened it and immediately went slack jawed, he even had to lean on the wall to retain his balance.

The other men just gawked at the visitor, not believing their eyes.

"Can I come in?" the visitor said with a smile

Sirius nodded and moved to the side to let the visitor pass. They all moved to the library.

The girls were cleaning up when the visitor walked in and stopped.

Ginny gasped, Tonks dropped everything in her hands and Ivy just stared not able to react.

The visitor moved first and walked towards Ivy,

"Hello Ivy, I'm your sister Hermione. It's nice to finally meet you."


	9. WhatAnIdiot

Remus had just been notified that he could come home, which was a relief considering how he felt at the moment. He went from feeling happy happy, like when you have a nice buzz going, to wanting to wiggle his toes, to confusion and then shock.

He realized those feelings were not his, but Ivy's. He needed to get home.

***

"The gang's all here now. So spill it, Hermione." Harry said angrily motioning her to tell the Order the whole truth about her absence.

She took a breath and looked at her sister… _HER SISTER!_ She thought excitedly.

***

_My sister is alive. (_Excitement_) I have a sister… alive._ (Surprise)_ They all love her._ (Mild jealousy)_ I am going to be alone again._ Ivy thought sadly.

She was only half listening to Hermione's tale.

Ivy looked at Tonks. _She is the only one that I feel really close to; Ginny is wonderful, but she was…is Hermione's best friend. I can't compete with that…and I don't want to. The poor girl has been through enough. I should go._

_****Flashback****_

"_**Were you close to Hermione also?" Ivy asked**_

"_**Not really. I liked her and admired her, but we never…connected." Tonks replied.**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**I don't know, we just never had time I guess – Hermione always had her nose in a book and the few times that Ginny and I asked her to do something with us she declined." Tonks said with a shrug of her shoulders.**_

_**Ivy nodded a little in understanding as the two girls ran back to Grimmauld Place in a comfortable silence.**_

_****Flashback over****_

Tonks felt Ivy's stare. She offered a smile and a wink. Ivy smiled back and looked forward trying to pay attention.

"Soooo, you are a vampire?" Sirius asked Hermione.

"Yes"

"Dumitru is your uncle… your mother's brother?" Sirius again

"Yes"

"He 'killed' you in order to make sure he could bring you back…I'm having a little trouble with this one." Sirius asked with raised eye brows.

"Yes. Vampire teeth have a type of …chemical; much like a Komodo dragon does as it paralyzes its victims when it bites. Well, I was still alive mentally, but physically…" she paused to let it sink in and then continued,

"He knew about my sister and me, but with Voldemort around he didn't want to risk bringing us together – very similar thought process as Professor Dumbledor had, I would imagine. "Another pause,

"after all the casualties his coven and other ally covens suffered he knew he had to do something, so when the opportunity arose, he took it."

"Why didn't he or you send word?" Ron asked.

"Too dangerous. If even a whisper of doubt plagued Voldemort, the vampires would have been wiped out and the Order would have suffered more losses at his continual barrage of attacks looking for me."

"So what have you been doing for four years?" Harry again

Hermione sighed, "The first year I was not myself. They kept me locked up. As it was dark magic that brought me back and there was a chance that I would not be 'Hermione', but instead some darker half-wit – a mere shell of a witch. The second and third years were spent trying to understand everything and mastering vampire magical and physical abilities. This last year was waiting for the right opportunity- we needed Voldemort complacent in his 'power' and that takes time, plus he needed to trust Dumitru. Then we ran into a problem when Mena went on her rampages killing every vampire in sight. It was Dumitru that suggested they live 'off site' if you will.

When Ivy was found and brought to the Order, we knew it was time."

They seemed to all understand, though Draco, Sirius and Ron had their doubts. Harry was happy to have her back and slowly everyone turned to look at Ivy.

When Ivy looked up and realized she was the focus of their attention she got angry, "What?" she barked.

Tonks snorted at her friend, but then noticed that everyone was waiting for Ivy to react and then she got angry.

"What exactly do you all expect her to do?" Tonks asked the group moving to stand by Ivy.

Hermione just looked on with interest, Tonks and she never really got on, she knew Tonks was a good person, a good auror and valuable member of the order, but Hermione and Tonks had had many disagreements about approaches and plans of attack and Hermione was annoyed that often times the Order sided with Tonks.

Hermione smiled at that thought, _many of those times Tonks had been right_. she acknowledged in her head though she would never admit that to anyone.

Ivy cleared her throat, "so what do we do now?" she asked the group a little harsher than she intended.

Just then Banna entered the room and growled at Hermione; Hermione tensed and moved towards the wolf aggressively; Banna crouched and the hair on her back rose as she bared her teeth for battle; Ivy shot into action and moved between her sister and her dog.

"Don't" was all Ivy said to Hermione in a dead calm voice warning her to back away.

As the two sisters squared off for one tense moment all Ron could think about was how much he would give to be a Ron sandwich in between the Granger girls…. Oh how he would love that.

Then he realized what he thought and looked around to make sure no one knew what he was thinking, but when he looked at Harry's wistful if not lecherous smile, Ron knew he was not the only one thinking that same thought.

Harry saw Ron look at him via his peripheral vision and stopped his thought process. He looked around hoping that no one else caught him, but when he looked at Draco and Sirius, both had shameless smiles on their faces and Harry was glad he had come to his senses quickly, rather than be caught thinking dirty thoughts about the Granger girls…

He smiled again – Granger Girls.

Ivy suddenly felt…odd. Like thoughts were being thrown at her…dirty thoughts; Hermione's facial expression changed also and the two girls smirked at one another and turned to face the four men – two were unabashedly staring at them with lust in their eyes and the other two were embarrassed.

Ivy broke out laughing and Hermione huffed, "REALLY RON?! HARRY?!" Their faces grew redder and Draco and Sirius just shrugged proud of their active imaginations each putting that thought in the wank bank for another time.

"Did I miss something?" Tonks asked slightly confused as the mood in the room went from killing pressure to good natured laughing; not that she wasn't relieved by the change, but still, it was odd.

Tonks, in her confusion looked in the direction Ivy was looking and realized what those stupid men were thinking. _WIZARDS! Just little boys – the lot of them!_ She thought.

The clicking noise and whoosh signaled the floo activation when a tall dark and dour wizard gracefully stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the room a little surprised he walked into a full blown order meeting.

"Severus, glad you could make it. I trust you are well?" Albus said rising to grasp the professors hand and pull him towards the couch where a seat was waiting for him.

It was too late of course, because Severus stopped as soon as he saw her. His eyes bounced from whiskey brown to dark chocolate, tall to short, Ivy to his Hermione.

"Merlin." He whispered, though it could barely be heard and to most in the room his expression didn't change, but to Hermione, his expression changed in seconds.

"Severus" she said with tears in her eyes – she moved towards him.

When he heard her say his name he practically pushed people out of the way to get to her.

They crashed into each other in embrace, lips meshing together in a kiss that only true love could produce.

After a few seconds that seemed like hours to the rest of the Order, Sirius cleared his throat… loudly.

The reunited couple stopped kissing but did not pull apart.

Severus looked into her eyes- he had to know, "Legilimens" he whispered and saw everything. Her death, her resurrection, learning to use powers, the discussions, the acceptance, he could feel how much she missed him, the memories she kept of them together, and then her arrival.

She opened her mind to him fully, wanting, willing him to understand.

He had his hands on her head and she realized she was gripping his wrists physically demonstrating pushing her thoughts at him.

Severus stopped and blinked and kissed her again. Without another word he pulled her out of the room, out the front door and apperated to Hogwarts with her.

"Well, alrighty then." Tonks said

"I guess the meeting is over, thanks for coming. I will notify you once Severus brings our Hermione back and we form a plan." Albus said motioning everyone to take their leave.

'_Our Hermione'_ was not missed by Ivy. She needed a plan of her own, she should leave.

"Ivy? A word, please?" Albus asked looking at her with twinkling eyes.

Ivy hesitated; _no doubt he would dismiss her… nicely, but still. She had really grown to like this new 'family'. They had been teaching her spells and charms. Draco helped her with potions. Tonks ran with her and had become a friend, as had Ginny. Ron and Harry helped her pour through books reading up on werewolves, though she knew they did not prefer to spend their time this way, they did it anyway. Sirius was always there to talk to, drink with, he was teaching her wizards chess and flying on a broom – she loved that! The first time Sirius took her out, she almost fell off pulling him with her – it was only due to his expert flying that saved them both. They still laughed about that. Remus….And now it was over. All this and she still wanted to get to know her sister; her twin sister; so much time had been spent apart – she had family now._ Ivy thought wistfully, _they could be a force to be reckoned with; a vampire and powerful witch and her taller sister the werewolf… and Banna of course_. She sighed and looked at the old man with twinkling eyes almost resignedly.

Albus almost laughed at Ivy. He was reading her thoughts through legilimency. Many didn't know he was quite proficient and he liked remaining a mystery. It's how he knew most of what he knew. He smiled at her. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave. He was sure Remus would also object, but he wouldn't bring that up right now.

They treated Ivy different, because she was different. This girl didn't know that they had come to love her for her, not because they missed Hermione – they did, but Ivy had earned their respect in her own way.

"Ivy, I wanted to commend you on your graceful acceptance of Hermione's arrival. It must have been quite jarring emotionally for you to realize your twin sister was indeed not dead." He paused for effect as he watched her nod suspiciously.

"I also wanted to extend an invitation for you to stay and become an Order member; we could really use someone with your strength, intelligence and … well, tough fortitude.

We would continue to teach you, I'm sure Sirius, Harry and Remus wouldn't mind if you lived here and I haven't seen Tonks this happy in a while. She tends to be a loner – doesn't have many girlfriends – with the exception of Miss Weasley and she is touring much of the time. What do you say? Will you stay and become a member?" Albus asked.

He almost fell backwards with all the excitement and relief coming from inside the tall witches body. He could hear her screaming with joy inside of her head. He could also hear Twilight telling her to stop yelling and answer the old geaser! He wanted to laugh, but quelled that desire. He knew however that the twinkle in his eyes just brightened.

Ivy swallowed, "yes sir. I would be honored."

Sirius walked up to the duo, because he wanted to make sure that Ivy didn't have some crazy idea that since Hermione was back she should leave. He knew that she didn't have a high opinion of her value.

He really liked her and enjoyed her presence. Truth be told he would love to get to know her….better – _in that way_.

He knew he couldn't, but he could dream.

"Pardon me, Albus, but I just wanted to make sure that Ivy was staying." He said.

Ivy bristled a bit, "You can speak to me, Mr. Black. I'm not some object to speak around."

Sirius smiled, he loved the banter between them, he turned to look at the tall, beautiful woman, and said "You are more than welcome to stay here. Your room will remain your room." He said and she felt his sincerity.

She nodded, "Mr. Dumbledore offered to make me a member of the Order. I accepted. I would love to stay here, but I will help out with the house and as soon as I find another job I will find a place of my own and get out of your hair." She was rambling, she knew it, but she was not a free loader.

"Oh Miss Granger, I did forget to mention that your parents…. They were quite wealthy. You and Hermione should want for nothing. I will take you and Hermione to Gringotts tomorrow." Albus said and then stalked off to the kitchen feeling very proud of himself leaving Ivy and Sirius to just look at each other confused.

"Want a drink?" Sirius asked

"Yep."

***

Remus was on his way home and was having bouts of insecurity. _Sure she was a werewolf too, but other than that, he couldn't offer her anything. Maybe in a 'professor' capacity, where he could teach her the world of magic, but he was poor and scarred and old._

_Why would she want him? Yes he marked her, yes she asked him too – he was all too happy to comply mind- but she was young. She didn't know what that meant. He would need to set boundaries with her. She would understand that she needed to be with someone like Draco or Ron._

'_You. Are. An. Idiot.'_

'_Shut up Moony.'_

'_Just sayin'. I can hear her you know. _(Moony)

'_hear her?'_

'_Twilight. She calls for me.' (_Moony_)_

'_Can she hear you?' _

'_Yes, we talk. In short spurts, it tires me out.' (_Moony_)_

'_Can you call her?' _Remus was interested, call it morbid curiosity.

'_yes' _(Moony)

'_well?'_

It was a whisper at first. A tingling sensation of the sixth sense, one could speculate. Then he heard it, she was responding to Moony.

'_Moony?'_ (Twilight)

Remus was shocked to say the least.

'_Can she hear me Moony?'_ Remus asked

'_I can hear you, Remus'_ Twilight responded.

Remus thought she sounded like an angel from heaven. He could almost hear the twinkling of stars as she spoke.

'_Hey'_ it was all he could think of at the moment.

'_You know this is very exhausting – and all you can say is hey?'_ her voice a little stronger as her ire rose at his lack of intelligent conversation.

'_I can offer her nothing, I'm poor, a social outcast, scarred, old and broken – she deserves better.' _He said finally

'_She deserves love. She is poor, socially retarded-this is my opinion of course, scarred and broken. Can you love her, Remus?'_ Twilight asked her voice getting weaker.

'_Yes'_

Twilight and Moony mentally nodded, and then Moony spoke, _'Good night my love'_

'_Good night, Moony. Come back soon.'_ She said and faded out.

Remus would be home tomorrow. He still had much to think about, but right now he was feeling happy happy again. _He would need to talk to her about her drinking with Sirius_, he thought as he dozed off to sleep.


	10. Mom and Dad

They arrived with a loud crack. Severus stepped out of her grasp and watched her look around in wonder.

"Where are we?" she asked more to herself than to him. She took in the room in which they landed – a library; two large comfy looking chairs a pale yellow with dark brown leather ottomans in front, wood floors a regal dark walnut in color. She turned slightly to look out the huge bay window that overlooked green rolling hills – _wine country_ she thought. It was a beautiful view. The bay window had a seat large enough to sit and read with cream colored curtains flanking each side of the window. What she noticed most was the two walls of bookshelves stocked with books.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Her senses were filled with the smells of leather bound books, parchment and a residual smoke-y smell left from a fireplace burning. She smiled to herself – it was heaven to her.

When she opened her eyes and turned to him, her smile faded as guilt came crashing down upon her; waves upon waves each more severe than the last; he was looking at her… watching her reactions to each sensation.

To someone who didn't know Severus they would have said his face was expressionless; stoic; the very epitome of a poker face, but in those depths of his ink black eyes she saw that they were brimming with emotion; anger, heartache, hope.

He recovered quickly and answered her question, "A villa in Tuscany- I was going to take you to Hogwarts, but we needed somewhere private."

She looked at him quizzically, "I don't remember you ever mentioning it."

"It was a surprise; a gift…" he paused not knowing if he should continue. He did, "for my wife." He said quietly his eyes piercing hers with a gaze that would still a freight train.

She looked at him for a moment, "your wife?" she peeped. Then it dawned on her, "For me." she whispered.

He nodded one curt nod in the affirmative, his eyes never leaving hers.

Tears, silent, hot tears came pouring down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do or what to say so she just stood pleading to him for forgiveness.

"I didn't know. You never asked me and we never spoke about marriage!" she cried almost accusingly.

"I was going to ask, but…" he said but couldn't finish the sentence. "I had the ring already."

"What happened to it?" she asked him hopeful that he hadn't flung it somewhere.

"I buried it with you."

"oh…" she said with more tears.

He should just tell her he thought and then after a second "but then I had second thoughts. We had to leave you in the care of the house elves to prepare you for burial and take care of the wounded and injured, that next day, so you weren't put in the ground immediately. The grave was dug and two days went by before we lowered the casket. I threw the ring in with you and after the funeral we all left. However, I decided to keep the ring and so went back the next day to retrieve it knowing they wouldn't have set your grave yet without the head stone. When I got there I had a sense that someone had been there…. Someone or thing that shouldn't have been there, when I cast a magical DNA charm over the grave it came up inconclusive – your body was no longer in the casket. I accio'd the ring and left. A few days later when the grave was set and headstone placed I still had yet to act or tell anyone. I decided to wait and see."

"You knew?" she asked bordering between anger and something else she couldn't identify.

"I hoped." He clarified. "I knew that if a vampire bit you it was possible. It wasn't until I started watching Dumitru more closely that I began to put two and two together. I started doing research on his family, which led me to your family. When he requested that his coven be allowed to live in their own castle out from under the constant watch of the dark lords followers I knew."

"Did you tell anyone?" she asked definitely annoyed now

"Albus knew."

"And you couldn't come get me? Do you know how long it took me to understand everything? I was so scared. I missed you so much!" she was yelling now.

"We couldn't. It would have been too dangerous. What was done was done, I couldn't change that. We knew that we had to let things take their course. Then when the attacks became more frequent, maybe not as bloody, but more frequent we had to work on building our numbers again, train people, think smartly. You understand now, don't you? You explained it to the Order." He asked hoping she wouldn't hate him.

She sighed, "Yes." Still not knowing what to do she spoke again, "This is a beautiful place."

"I never stopped loving you, Hermione."

"I'm a vampire, Severus."

"Yes."

"You have a life in the light… quite literally." She said

"That can change." He whispered.

"I can't ask that of you." She said shaking her head.

"You didn't." he replied.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you… with every fiber of my being, Hermione. That never changed. I would gladly give my life for you if it meant your happiness. Please, don't leave me again." He said with so much feeling she thought she could hear him crying out in his mind.

"We have a war to win and a tyrant to defeat still. I have a sister to get to know. We have so much to do…" she said

"Marry me."

She looked at him like he was daft. "Now?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. There is an official here in town that can marry us." He said sounding urgent all of a sudden. He was pacing and then quickly walked to her and kneeled. He pulled out an old worn velvet box, opened it and pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. Platinum with a princess cut solitaire with two small sapphires flanking each side. He took her hand, "Hermione, You are my light. I can't live …I can't breathe without you. When you are not near I feel cold and dark. Will you consent to spend the remainder of our lives together?"

She was crying and nodding, "yes, Severus, I will"

He slid the ring on her finger and stood –pulled her close and apperated them to the official that would perform the impromptu wedding.

It happened so fast, the wedding, the binding – the binding ropes glowed a blood red color instead of the normal gold or silver and they chalked that up to her being a vampire. They returned to the villa supremely happy.

"Well Mrs. Snape, what shall we do to pass the time? We will have to return to Grimmauld Place tomorrow." As he kissed her neck and moved his hands to rest on her bottom.

She was having trouble thinking clearly especially when his hands were squeezing her bottom and his lips were burning the skin on her neck. Then she had a thought, people never got used to how cold vampires were – their skin was icy almost. He would not be able to make love to her unless they were both fully clothed.

"Then we should make this official then, shan't we?" he asked answering the question in her mind.

"Stop reading my thoughts, Severus" she snapped with humor in her voice

"I can't help it, it was a loud thought. Even the most novice of Legilimens cannot help but hear thoughts directed at them." he explained.

Everyone knew that Severus Snape was a very skilled and experienced Legilimens as well as Occlumens, so the thought she had came booming into his head like a drum.

"This will hurt, Severus." She told him all seriousness coming back into her voice.

"I've been through worse." He said both knowing he had.

She sighed and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss with a gentle passion he didn't feel. His heart was pounding and he thought he would jump out of his skin if a pin dropped.

"relax." She said soothingly.

She moved her arms around his neck – standing on tip toes - and kissed him again. He picked her up then and moved to one of the comfy, cushy chairs and sat down with her on his lap.

She was pressed up against him and he could feel her breasts rise and fall against his chest. Her hands were tangled in his hair and he had a fleeting thought that it was the most comforting thing in the world the feeling of her hands in his hair.

Her kisses intensified and his body responded. He pulled her closer. He took off her robes and dropped them by the chair. She took his robes off and started unbuttoning his shirt. She pressed kisses to his neck and chest. She moved so that she was straddling him and moved her hips grinding against his not hardened member.

He groaned at the friction and wanted nothing more than to feel her bare skin against his. When he sighed he felt her bite him. He stiffened but then relaxed, it felt dizzying at first, but did not hurt. He could faintly make out the sound of her sucking then all he heard was a rush sound in his ears. He felt cold after that and saw stars, then blackness.

She watched him for a few minutes knowing what was coming next. She felt selfish for doing this to him, but she knew this was the only way for them to be together. She couldn't… no, she wouldn't live another second away from him.

He started to moan, his body was writhing in pain now. His eyes popped open and he saw her kneeling by him. He couldn't believe the pain.

"It's ok Severus, it's just the living exiting your body. It will only last a few more moments" she explained.

Then felt it – remains leaving his body. He was left wet and dirty… it was gross.

She did a quick scourgify to clean him up and gave him a clean set of clothes. He just looked at her with wonder, he felt stronger than he had felt in years – though that fire was HOT! He needed to get away from it and started to step back a bit from the heat.

She smiled "If it is possible, you are now paler than you were. How do you feel?"

"Great! I haven't felt this great in so long" he said enthusiastically, well as much as Severus Snape could convey.

"This will pass. It is the euphoria that comes with new vampires. Now, you will need to drink."

"Let's go capture a deatheater then, I'm famished." He said

She paused, he was a little scary… but he was her scary.

"Ok then let's go."

It didn't take long for them to find one. He fed heartily. When he was done they cleaned up and went back to the villa; it was almost morning.

"We need to find…" she began

"This villa has a cellar underground, it should be perfect. There is a room down there with a bed and bathroom."

She smiled and let him lead her to where they would spend their first night as husband and wife.

Though it was so close to sunrise when they arrived that they both fell asleep quite quickly without consummating their marriage. Her last thought was just how happy she was finally back in his arms that they could wait until tomorrow to consummate. Then she drifted off to sleep.

***

They returned to Grimmauld Place the next day at dusk. Most of the Order members had gone, but the inner circle remained. The couple explained yesterday's events and waited for the outrage that was sure to come.

"Sooooo, you're a vampire too, now?" Sirius asked … again.

"Yes."

"And you're married?" Harry asked

"Yes."

"Ok." Sirius said.

"Why isn't anyone yelling?" Hermione asked

There was silence for a moment while everyone looked at each other mentally coming to a consensus.

Ron took the initiative and briefly explained the reasoning, "Well, you were already a couple before, so that's not an issue. You came back a vampire, Hermione, there isn't anything we can do about that and Snape always reminded us of a vampire so it isn't a huge leap for him to actually be one, you know?"

Head nods around the room only to be interrupted by Snape laughing suddenly at the logic…that, strangely enough, he could completely understand.

"He's even happier as a vampire." Harry pointed out followed by more laughter from Snape and a smile from Hermione.

Ivy just looked on – _these people were so strange… in a good way_. She thought.

***

Two days went by and Hermione and Ivy finally got around to taking care of their inheritance. They opened their vault and walked into a huge pile of gold, some paintings, jewelry, family artifacts and such.

"Holy shit!" Ivy said

"My sentiments exactly." Hermione replied.

They walked in together in silence after that, just mulling around at all the things. It was then that Ivy pulled a sheet off of a painting.

It was their parents; the girls were the spitting image of their mother, though they knew immediately that Ivy's darker hair and eyes came from their dad.

Hermione and Ivy just looked at each other, but were jarred out of their thoughts by the painting coming to life.

"Girls, I'm so glad you came." Justina Granger spoke, "you're both so beautiful."

"Mom?" Ivy said her voice cracking.

"Is that an American accent, child?" Ivan Granger spoke this time looking at his taller daughter.

"Yes sir. I was …raised in America." She looked at him then blurted, "I'm a werewolf too"

Hermione took Ivy's hand and squeezed for support. Ivy looked quickly at Hermione and nodded her thanks.

"I'm sorry." Ivan said shaking his sadly.

"No, it's ok. I'm strong." Ivy smiled at the man in the painting and he smiled back proud of his daughter.

Justina looked at her other daughter, "Are you also, dear?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, but I am a vampire. I was changed by your brother Dumitru."

"HE WHAT!!!???" the painting all but shook with the high pitched yelling of Justina Granger; the girls were so surprised they each took two steps back. Even the goblin that escorted the girls to their vault poked his head around the door to see what all the commotion was about.

"Justina, now now, Why don't we let the girls tell us what is going on, it may be for the best. Dumitru and Demy surely never suffered." Ivan spoke the voice of reason.

She looked pointedly at her twins, "Well? Out with it then." She huffed.

Ivy smirked and Hermione smiled both wishing they had known the fiery tempered woman and handsome man that were their parents.

The girls sat right in front of the painting and Hermione explained everything, right up to them coming to Gringotts. After that, Justina and Ivan nodded.

"I have some questions…for you, dad." Ivy said hesitantly

He responded with a question of his own, "How far away is the full moon?"

"Tomorrow" she said.

He slipped into instruction mode and both girls could relate as they had done the same on numerous occasions.

"Well by now you know the symptoms of the phases of the moon, do you not?"

Ivy nodded, "But…"

He continued not letting her speak yet, "so you should be feeling, stronger, more energy, restless and …." He paused, "ummmm…"

"Horny" she finished for him.

He flushed, "OK"

"I always loved the days leading up to the full moon…." Justina said wistfully

"MOTHER!" both girls yelled.

"So what's the question?" eager to change the subject, Ivan looked at his taller daughter.

"This is embarrassing…" she sighed and just pressed forward, "If my menses come around the same time as the full moon, men tend to get a little crazy around me. I don't know why."

"Most people, animals, living beings send pheromones or some tell tale scent however undetectable it is to the human sense of smell, that signals …readiness. When you combine both the full moon – and your… you know, your body sends out 100 times the amount of pheromones that it normally does, so men tend to react to the primitive side of their natures. I warn you though, do not get around a male werewolf during this time, he will not be able to control himself even in human form – our sense our much much more sensitive than a regular mans."

It was Hermione who spoke, "That's going to be a problem. She is going to be around both a male animagus - a dog and a male werewolf… in the same house."

Justina and Ivan frowned, "Can you leave?"

Both girls shook their heads, although Hermione might be able to relocate Ivy to Tuscanny.

"Well the dog will be ok, just really horny around you. If he tries to hump your leg just smack him on the nose!" Justina laughed at that.

Both girls laughed too visualizing Ivy smacking Sirius Black on the nose with the Daily Prophet.

"…but the werewolf…I don't know. Stay away from him – he could hurt you." Then a thought occurred to him, "Are you part of his pack?"

The words came slower to her as she wasn't sure if she was going to get yelled at again, "yyyeessss, I think so." She said

"You think so?" all three of her family members said in unison

"He marked me." she said quickly hoping they wouldn't catch it.

Justina was about to yell again, when Ivy interrupted her, "I asked him to."

Ivan tilted his head at his daughter, "how did you know about marking, were you raised around another werewolf or someone knowledgeable?" he asked hopeful

"No. It just kind of popped into my head. I'm not sure if Twilight said it or not." She said as much to herself as to the others present.

"Twilight?" Justina and Hermione asked together and then smiled at each other.

"Her inner wolf." Ivan stated looking at his daughter again wishing he could be there for her.

"What was your inner wolfs name?" Ivy asked.

"Jonah." He was a strange one too, Ivan smiled in memory then focused back to the conversation, "and then he may not hurt you, but will want to mate with you… roughly and often. If he is your alpha and you refuse, he could get angry, but it just depends really."

They switched subjects and the girls asked questions,

"Who was born first?" Ivy asked

It dawned on Justina that she didn't know which girl was which, "Hermione was by five minutes."

Hermione smiled and said, "That's me"

"Well Hermione it looks like you have many of my traits – lighter hair, eyes and skin. You are shorter. What kind of temperament do you have?"

"I am pretty even tempered – easy going." She said, but her smile faded as she realized that Ivy was looking at her like she had sprouted wings out of her eyebrows.

"What? I'm easy going?" Hermione asked

Ivy turned to the painting and said, "The Order told me that once Ron Weasely told her to get a life and she hexed him! Levitating him upside down, taking his clothes off and insulting his…manhood. And then leaving him there for half the day! THAT is NOT easy going."

Both parents laughed at this and Justina said, "So you have my temperament then?" They both turned to look at Ivy. It was Justina who spoke again, "so then are you stand off-ish? You're father is wonderful, but it takes a lot for him to trust. He tends to be extremely straight forward, blunt even. He is also somewhat of an instigator."

Ivy smiled and Hermione laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Ivy asked.

"Draco told me about the club scene when Mena Greyback came up to you guys and you all but egged her on to attack you."

Ivy crossed her arms in front of her, "she started it." Hermione laughed harder.

Hermione looked at the time, they had been there for hours, and it was time to go.

"Mom. Dad. We have to go. If we don't they'll be worried. We'll be back as soon as we can. Love you."

"Girls, be careful. Work together. Twins are powerful in the wizarding community remember that. Love each other and take care." Justina said.

The girls turned to leave wiping the tears from their faces.

In the lobby they stepped into the floo "Grimmauld Place!"


	11. Bring her back

The girls stepped into an empty library. Relief was plastered to Ivy's face, "thank goodness!" she breathed.

"So let me get this straight. When your period and the full moon occur at the same time, your body releases a kazillion pheromones –like you are in heat- and the males around you get stupid?" Hermione summed up

"Yep, but add aggressive to that stupid remark." Ivy said.

"Like how aggressive are we talking?" Hermione asked, though she was almost sure she didn't want the answer.

"The first time it happened I was 13 years old and my foster father ended up taking my virginity…" she paused and Hermione looked at her positively horrified, "The second time I was 16 and while at a book store one of the salesmen dragged me to the back and tried to do the deed. When his manager heard me screaming he came running back but after about a minute they started fighting, physically." Ivy snorted at the memory, "I ran as fast as I could out of there."

Ivy sighed, "All in all it has happened four times and I've either been attacked or witnessed severe fighting. The men in this house need to leave or I do."

"Oh boy. So are you on your period now?" Hermione asked her mind spinning hundred miles per hour

"Started this morning and tomorrow night is moon. My senses are already heightened and Remus' will be too. In fact, it's good no one is home…"Ivy was interrupted just then by none other than Sirius Black walking into the library looking like he was in a slight daze.

Hermione spoke hoping to defuse the growing tension in the room when Sirius spotted Ivy, "Sirius! We should talk… now" Hermione said moving to tug at his arm, but the man would not be deterred.

"Ivy…" he whispered. He walked up to her and grabbed her upper arms when she couldn't back away from him any longer. He had her pinned to the bookshelves.

He just kept burying his head in her neck and licking her shoulder, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Sirius, you can't do this. I'm Ivy, remember, Ivy." She trying to get through to him, "Please don't do this." She whispered to him in a panic.

He stopped and shook his head a little. He looked at her face and dropped his hands, "you have to go Ivy." He croaked as if he hadn't spoken in hours.

She nodded and looked at her sister and that is when she heard the growl.

***

He smelled it… her, immediately as he entered the home. He knew instantly it was her and what was going on. He tried to turn around and walk out of the house, but he couldn't. Her scent was pulling him to the third floor library.

They had not been intimate since the first time and really had not had a conversation since his return. He wanted her to get used to being here. He also knew that she and Hermione should get to know each other before he came in and took more of her time. He was actually looking forward to this full moon as once he found out that Hermione and Snape eloped he felt guilt free about asking her to share his basement with her during the transformations at the full moon. Since he had already marked her he knew Moony wouldn't hurt her.

He smelled something else, another scent not his mates… Padfoot. He was getting enraged… or rather Moony was enraged at the scents mingling. He was walking into the library with a feral expression and growled a warning. He looked at Sirius standing so close to Ivy and smelled her scent again and Moony took over jumping over the couch and attacking Sirius.

He heard a growl, then Sirius fight back and screams.

***

Hermione took that moment to move and grab onto Ivy – she almost made it when Remus attacked Sirius and Ivy screamed. Hermione was able to apperate out of Grimmauld place to Spinners Circle where she knew her husband would be.

"Just wait out here; I'm not sure if this effects vampires too" Hermione told Ivy and Ivy nodded and watched Hermione run into the house calling Severus' name.

"Severus?! Are you here?" Hermione called checking every room downstairs. She started up the stairs calling his name frantically, "SEVERUS???!!! ARE YOU HOME???" then more to herself, "please be here. Please be here."

She was about to yell again when he came bounding from the basement upstairs taking two at a time, "What??? What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked turning her this way and that making sure she was ok.

"I'm ok, but we have a small….big problem. I don't know where to begin. Maybe you should just see for yourself."

"WOMAN! You are rambling!" he yelled. He was now annoyed that she just wouldn't come out with it since she had just managed to almost give him a heart attack a minute ago.

She took his hand and pulled him downstairs, opened the door and called for Ivy, who to both Hermione's and Severus' surprise was surrounded by love sick dogs and deer.

"What the…" Severus said with his jaw open.

"Ivy you can come in, but leave your suitors outside, would you?" Hermione chuckled at her joke and Ivy only paused to offer her sister a glare.

Ivy walked in tentatively and moved around a bit to see if Severus made a move. He merely stared apparently still in shock about the deer and dogs outside howling for Ivy.

"Do you feel anything, Severus?" Hermione asked

He paused and thought, "I feel like I want to touch Ivy…_touch Ivy_" he said again for emphasis, pointedly looking at his wife.

"Can you control it?" Hermione asked only slightly annoyed

He nodded and furrowed his brow in confusion, "Will one of the kindly explain?"

Ivy sighed and sat down, "I'm on my period." She couldn't go on because the dogs were howling again.

She looked again at Severus and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. She just put her hand up for him to wait, "and it's the full moon. These two events mixed with the fact that I am a werewolf…." She was interrupted

"…make you very attractive for males. Yes I remember now. Well, I suspect when we take you back we will need you to go directly to the basement to be closed off from Remus and Sirius. Do they know?" Severus asked his wife and sister in law… that thought struck him, his family was growing.

"Kind of. When we left, rather suddenly, Remus had attacked Sirius and a moment before that Sirius was making a very masculine attempt to the goods." Hermione finished.

"I will floo and explain. Hopefully no one was seriously hurt. Just stay here in the mean time." With that he gave his wife a kiss and floo'd to Grimmauld Place.

***

"What the hell?" Sirius asked when he came to.

"Ivy… " Was all Remus said.

"Ivy kicked my ass?" Sirius said astonished. He knew she was strong and a quick learner, but he still had decades of skill and experience on her, no way could she best him.

Remus was going to respond when Severus came through the floo and looked at the disheveled men.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Where's Ivy." Remus barked

"At my home, she can't be near you right now."

"Yes she can. She's mine. She can't be around other males" Remus clarified

"You could hurt her once you transform."

"Moony wouldn't hurt her."

"He hurts you sometimes." Sirius spoke up finally.

Remus ignored the remark and turned back toward Severus, "Bring her back."

Severus thought that it wasn't a request, but an order.

"I will ask her, and if she agrees, we need to keep her down in the basement and every male in the house out of the library while she's down there." Severus said looking at both men

Sirius nodded and Remus said "Agreed".

"Have the door open so we can just go down there immediately."

Remus nodded and Severus floo'd back.

***

"He wants you to go back. He isn't happy you left." Severus told Ivy

"She can't go back, she'll get hurt!" Hermione cried

"Moony won't hurt her intentionally. They just don't want her around other males, it should be fine actually." Severus said "Also, I can feel myself wanting to do more than touch Ivy, its best if we find another solution."

Ivy nodded and stepped into the floo and before either Hermione or Severus could go with her she was gone in a flash of green flame.

She stepped into the library and went straight into the basement. Remus watched from the doorway and moved to follow her. He had arranged for Tonks and Ginny to 'werewolf' sit in the library that night instead of Sirius and Harry.

He thought, before he descended the stairs, that they needed to find another solution away from here as he could already hear Draco and Ron arguing about something and Harry and Sirius looked mighty flustered.

Tonks and Ginny came into the library closed the door- locked with wards- and sat down. He smiled and closed the door to the basement.

As he came to the living area, her scent was so strong it took every ounce of will power he had to not attack her.

"Remus?" she whispered and moved out of the shadow.

When he saw her all of his defences broke down he crashed into her knocking her to the bed. Her clothes ripped to shreds and her legs spread roughly. He could hear her saying his name and feel her nails at his back. He entered her quickly and pounded into her trying to ease the pressure. His release came in the form of a half growl half howl. He looked down at her surprised to find her smiling up at him with a dazed look, she had found release too in that short violent taking of his mate.

"Ivy? Are you ok? I'm so sorry.. I"

"Don't. It's ok. I feel it too and it will only get worse over the next two nights. I hope you don't get grossed out, but until I transform I am….ah" she didn't know how to say it and that made her feel dumb after what just occurred why should she feel embarrassed?

He looked down and smiled, "go get cleaned up. I'm not fazed."

She got off the bed careful not to get anything dirty.

He felt a little bit better, clear headed. Long ago Pads and he had charmed a DVD player down here for Moony, now it seems it will come in handy, _right after I take her again_… he thought as her scent wafted through his nostrils again.

She walked into the room and was immediately pushed down on the bed face first. Her legs were spread again and he entered her for the second time in an hour. He thrust inside her, but pulled out to smell her neck, lick down her spine and nip at her bottom. He pushed his tongue in her back end and fingered her clit… she climbed further on the bed and raised her bottom for better access. He growled and entered her again; hearing her pant only made him harder.

"Ivy, I need to…" he came with a growl and she felt light headed and came with him.

They lay panting and sweating regaining composure, "of course I need a bath…. Again. Care join me, maybe it will calm us both down?"

He nodded and got up to let her start a bath. He was now a little fearful of the next 47 hours, this could be very scary for her and he didn't want to harm her. He thought about leaving and going to Hogwarts, but her voice interrupted his thought, "You aren't going anywhere."

He smiled and walked into the bathroom.

***

"Think they'll be ok?" Tonks asked,

"I think she'll be shagged senseless. You're off the hook though…" Ginny teased

"How so?"

"I doubt she'll be walking normally much less running anytime soon" They both erupted with laughter at the thought of a bed ridden Ivy!

Meanwhile, Draco and Ron were still trying to figure out why they were fighting until Sirius offered all of them a shot of firewhiskey as he explained what was going on.

He could still smell her and it was driving him mad. He had already taken two cold showers and had three wanks to her credit; he needed to get out of the house.

"Any of you care to join me?" Sirius asked, "We could go to muggle London and get shit faced?"

"The last time you did that you found Hermione's twin." Draco said and then had a thought, "Maybe we should, maybe they are triplets…won't that be a nice surprise?" Draco said with a seductive smile and a wag of his eyebrows.

Ron, Harry and Sirius couldn't get up from the table fast enough at the thought of finding a third Granger girl. An hour later, the four men were yelling goodbye to Tonks and Ginny and walking out the door to muggle London!


	12. Oh dear

Severus looked down at his wife after Ivy left. "So what shall we do with our time?" he asked seductively. She turned to face him with a smile and proceeded to unbutton her blouse, "I don't know, but it is awful warm in here, don't you think?" As he moved to embrace her his arm started to burn and he gasped in pain.

"I must go." He told her with regret written all over his face.

"Come back to me Severus." She said and with a pop he was gone.

Hermione decided to return to Grimmauld Place. She floo called and asked if all was clear.

"Yes, come on through. We've modified the wards to recognize only females." Tonks said.

Hermione walked through a moment later and sat down with the other witches.

"Feel like getting shit faced?" Ginny asked Tonks and Hermione. They both paused then nodded.

As Ginny was getting the firewhiskey out of Sirius's store Tonks asked Hermione the question that everyone wanted to know.

"So what's it like being a vampire? Do you like it?"

"It's …bizarre. I don't feel cold, but I am super sensitive to warmth. Though, I do like to have a fire burning, it makes me feel safe I guess. I feel strong and agile. I can fly." She smiled

"Wait… I thought you didn't like flying." Ginny asked sitting down to pour the drinks.

"This is different. I'm in control. I don't get hungry, but I do feel an urge to feed – strange, I know. It's difficult to explain." She paused and looked up to the ceiling thinking of stuff the other girls would be interested in hearing.

"I can see really well, though my hearing remains the same as it ever was. I can feel intentions, but only on the most basic level. I would call it enhanced women's intuition. I can hear other vampire thoughts… OH and I can apperate without sound leaving a swirl of smoke..How cool is that!"

Both Tonks and Ginny thought that _was_ pretty cool.

"You're rich now." Ginny stated. Hermione shrugged, she didn't know what to say to that.

"Let's drink." Tonk said holding up a drink for a toast breaking the silence.

"To family." Tonks said hoping to convey the idea that she thought of Hermione, Ginny and Ivy as family. The other girls understood and raised their glasses too

"To family" they said together and drank.

Two hours later found them in varying states of undress and undeniably drunk. There had been a lull in their conversation and each girl left pondering private thoughts.

Suddenly, Ginny spoke, "I missed you Mi." she whispered. She looked up at Hermione with unshed tears and Hermione realized how much she had missed Ginny also. The two girls hugged fiercely and promised each other to remain in contact always no matter what – that was when they decided to get tattoos and charm them. This was so if any of the girls were in trouble, magically or physically, the tattoos would alert the others. This was a similar concept to the dark mark, but none of the witches took that thought any further.

"What about Ivy?" Tonks asked…or rather, slurred.

"Let me worry about her, we'll take her after she recovers." Hermione responded and they left.

***

"My Lord" Severus said as he entered the hall and bowed before the dark lord.

"Ah Severus so quick to respond, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." The dark lord said in an almost conversational tone.

Severus clenched his jaw, but stayed kneeling, "no my lord. How may I be of service?"

"You look different Severus. What has changed? Come – look at me."

Severus sighed and pushed pictures of potions and arguments to the fore front of his mind. He also created a memory of being attacked by a vampire and bitten.

The dark lord took all this into account, "So Severus, you are a vampire. Lucky Mena isn't here right now. We can use this. But first, I want you to bring Miss Granger here to me. I would like her to meet Mena."

At first Severus thought the dark lord was referring to Hermione Granger and he almost panicked, but then realized that the dark lord was requesting Ivy instead. It didn't make him feel any better.

"My lord, she is caged for two nights. I will take her when the moment is right. Lupin doesn't let her out of his sight very often as of late."

"Kill the stupid werewolf and bring me Ivy Granger, Severus!" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my lord."

Before Severus was allowed to rise the dark lord turned to a tall blonde death eater, "Lucius!"

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and kneeled next to his friend, "Yes My lord."

"Help Severus kill Lupin. Make it a public event. I will wait no longer than one week. You may go." He said dismissing the men.

Lucius had long since turned to fight for the side of light acting as a spy, but rarely did he make an appearance at HQ. Instead he gave information to Severus. The two had been friends since Lucius' third year at Hogwarts and Severus was Draco's Godfather. Both men thought of each other as brothers.

The men walked out of the hall to the apparition point back to Grimmauld place to call an emergency meeting and drink as much firewhiskey as they could before all hell broke loose.

***

One by one the Order members arrived looking expectantly if not a little surprised by the presence of the tall, gorgeous blonde that was Lucius Malfoy.

As the two men relayed their orders, Albus looked around and noted the absence of three women, who were supposed to be here by the way keeping watch over the two werewolves in the basement, and four men.

Severus was also perplexed as he didn't see his young wife anywhere, scanning the crowd for any sign of her the meeting was interrupted by the door slamming open and what sounded like a stampede of elephants entering and stumbling into the foyer of Grimmauld Place.

CRASH!

"OOOOMMMPHH!"

"Get off me!"

"… Well if you would just…. What the hell are you wearing?"

"Screw you; it was last minute…"

"OOWWW, you're elbow is on my balls…"

"…well someone's hand is on my….oh!?"

"..sorry."

"…owwww hair hair!"

"Damn it we're late!"

"Is that a tattoo?"  
"….don't. Just don't."

"MOVE!"

"You move!"

"I can't your leg is over my… nice knickers."

"You're such a prat! …ok how's that?"

"Why are you swaying….?"

"…drunk…."  
"…finest whiskey AGAIN?"

"You're drunk too so sod…"

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN ALL OF YOU!" Albus yelled getting tired of the ruckus.

As Draco, Ron, Harry, Sirius, Tonks, Ginny and Hermione entered single file into the library, every order member was staring at them all with a mix of exasperation, barely restrained laughter and eye rolls.

Draco looked at his father with surprise registering in his eyes and Lucius responded with an expression of disapproval and mirth…if that was even possible.

Severus just wasn't happy… period. His young wife didn't even meet his stare; she suddenly took an intense interest in how the floor boards were laid, moving the rug end with her foot. He would just have to punish her later…and that thought made the blood in his head rush southward. That would be fun and he smiled inwardly.

After the story was retold and everyone sat in silence Lucius spoke, "Severus, will need to give Miss Granger and Lupin the potion." He was referring to the potion that allowed them to be stronger and more resistant to disease. It also allowed them a painless transition at will.

"It would give them a fighting chance, Severus." Albus said.

Severus was unsure of the side effects of the potion. Some werewolves had not been able to change back and became fiercer with the potion; they had to kill those 'rogue' werewolves.

Severus had been working on the potion for years, fixing problems with it. He had come to realize that the potion reacted slightly different to each werewolf. He did not want to be the one to take Hermione's sister away.

Hermione had heard his thoughts clearly and decided to put his mind at ease, "It's the only way Severus. Ivy is strong, as is Remus, they will be ok."

He sighed and nodded.

"Now we must stage a conflict and kill Remus." Albus said looking at Lucius and Severus.

***

"Mena, please, come closer." Voldemort told the lovely werewolf, though he was hesitant, she was quite vicious and fairly unpredictable.

"Yes my lord?" she breathed in his scent, it was distasteful to her. She smelled fear in him …and lust. She knew she could kill him, he would have to start all over again, but by then he would have to contend with her… he only had one horcrux left, that stupid snake. Maybe she should kill the snake too, but then he would just die, blissfully unaware… no, she wanted to hurt him, to make him suffer. She would keep Nagini alive so that he would be conscious of what he was missing.

She smiled.

He thought she was smiling at him. He looked her up and down then rested on her eyes "legilimency" he whispered. He wanted to know what she was smiling about, but all her ever saw in her mind were scenes of death and destruction. Even he needed reprieve from that occasionally, though not often.

She knew he couldn't read her mind, as she was quite an accomplished Occlumens; A fact that only her brother knew.

"I requested the presence of Ivy Granger. I heard you two have met." He said pleasantly.

"Yes my lord. Twice. She is quite strong, I believe. A meeting would be welcomed." She sneered almost giddy at the thought of the fight that would surely ensue and of Ivy's death. This would be lovely, she thought.

She smiled a genuine smile at him and let him read her thoughts. He balked imperceptively to everyone, but her. She recognized the flash of surprise in his eyes.

Fenrir Greyback watched his daughter throughout the conversation. He was pretty sure he was the only one, who felt comfortable in the presence of Mena. Malachi was usually at ease, but he was not as fierce as his sister.

He watched her smile at the dark lord, but something in her demeanor changed suddenly. She stood quickly and without word attacked the dark lord. Fenrir watched in shock as his daughter ripped the snake-like man to shreds. The deatheaters present didn't know what to do. Fenrir knew he was the only one strong enough to restrain her and as he started to move towards his daughter he had a thought, why do I need to restrain her? She can take his place. Then he smiled at her as she turned back into human form and pushed the bloody stump that was Voldemort onto the ground and took his seat.

She looked around at the deatheaters with her obsidian eyes,

"Are there objections?" she asked.

Every deatheater, werewolf or other magical being present shook their heads no and bowed to their new mistress.

"Good." She said and then, "Rudolpho, burn this …rubbish, will you?" referring the tattered shreds of what once was the dark lord.

Rudolpho LeStrange bowed to the new tyrant, "Yes My lady." And with a flick of his wand and whoosh, lit the body on fire; they watched it burn until it merely smoked and the charred remains were the only thing left.

Mena looked at her father smiling at her; she smirked back and dismissed the deatheaters with a wave of her hand.

***

Back at Grimmauld place the meeting was letting out and the seven members were not so drunk anymore. Ron was teasing Sirius about looking up Tonks' shorts and commenting about her under garments, when Harry screamed in pain and grabbed his head.

His scar was growing red and angry looking.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked worrying

"Some ….thing hap …pened." He said barely able to catch his breath.

"Can you see anything on his end?" Draco asked remembering that the two shared a connection.

"No. Only. Darkness. I'm cold." Harry said as he shivered.

"Oh dear…" McGonagall said and touched Albus' shoulder.

"Severus do you have any potion for Mr. Potter?" Albus asked and Severus nodded.

Hermione was putting two and two together, "I think I know what's going on." she said to the worried faces.


	13. no focus

_(__**A/N:**__ This chapter has lots of lemons.)_

Hermione was looking at Harry with concern, but addressing the others.

"I think something has happened to Voldemort." She paused. "I'm guessing he still has a horcrux or two out there somewhere still?" she asked.

"Yes, Nagini, but she is the last." Sirius answered with impatience. He was pacing back and forth. He looked hot and his hair was disheveled from all the times he had run his fingers through it in the last hour. Hermione decided to let him be for the time being.

Draco caught on to what Hermione was saying first, "So you think someone killed his body and the only thing left of his soul is Nagini?"

Hermione nodded. She looked around and watched, with interest, the men in their small group fidget. She turned to Ginny and Tonks to silently inquire if they had noticed also.

Tonks sensed Hermione's stare and looked over to her, she nodded affirmatively at the vampire/witch, but smirked and looked pointedly when even Lucius– my-always-stoic-expression-carved-from- marble Malfoy slid fingers inside his collar and moved it around his neck to 'loosen' the shirt – he was also shifting his stance from one foot to the other.

Draco had started pacing too and was staring at Ginny like he wanted to eat her whole right then and there, "I can't focus. Why can't I focus?" he asked aloud to no one in particular, but it was Hermione who answered.

"Ivy." She stated matter-of-factly, "You guys need to get out of here."

Ron, who looked like he was going to cry sitting on the floor with his back to the couch, mumbled "I shouldn't get up right now."

"Me neither." Harry said from the corner of the library on the floor with a glass of firewhiskey that was literally shaking in his hand. He was staring at Tonks with a predatory gleam that sparked a shiver down her back.

Hermione was thinking that it was only a matter of time before the fighting started.

Tonks stood up and walked up to Harry with her hand out, "Come with me Harry. Let's go take a walk; the fresh air will do you good."

Headache and trembling forgotten, he took her hand and walked outside with her.

Ginny decided that a nice meal would do them all good, "I'm going to make something to eat, why don't Sirius and Draco come help me. It'll be fun; you guys can make the frosting for the cake, while I prepare the chicken, yes?" She smiled at the two men who looked at her relieved and followed her out. When they arrived in the kitchen Sirius immediately opened the back door to the yard letting in some fresh air, which helped his mood immensely. Draco was still looking at Ginny like he wanted to eat her… he did; and he didn't need some external influence to tell him that.

Sirius snapped him out of his reverie by smacking him upside the head and looking at him as though to say _'you are so obvious'_ quickly followed by the raised brow and smirk indicating a challenge of sorts.

Draco smiled and accepted the challenge nodding his head and thinking– _may the best wizard win the affections of the lovely Ginny Weasely._

Back in the library, Lucius was now pacing, "I need to go find Narcissa. I'll be back ….in a while." He said clearly flustered. He stepped into the floo and grimaced when nothing happened.

Hermione tore her eyes from her husband and looked at a confused and annoyed Lucius.

"Just let me unlock it. We set it to only allow females." She waved her wand and nodded to Lucius. He thanked her and yelled "Malfoy Manor" with a green flash he was gone. By this time Ron came to his senses and floo'd home also, leaving Hermione and Severus alone.

He quickly gathered her up, walked outside and apperated them to Tuscany.

They landed with a loud pop and before she had time to get her footing his lips were on hers moving sensuously, his tongue requesting access, which she gave to him immediately. He devoured her, clouding her senses and igniting a fire within her body.

He couldn't get close enough to her, his hands seemed like they were all over her body all at once. He made haste in discarding their clothes and when she was completely naked he stepped back to admire her.

Her skin was pale and without blemishes, her neck was swan like in its perfection; no scar remained from her attack those years ago; her shoulders were sloped perfectly and soft running into long arms hanging at her sides; her breasts were round and pert with soft pink nipples that Severus yearned to suckle; her stomach flat and feminine; she was devoid of hair…anywhere but her head and Severus quirked a brow at his discovery.

She smiled and remained stationary. She knew he wanted to drink her in body and soul.

The curves of her hips made him want to trail kisses to her most intimate places; her long, thin but fit legs he envisioned wrapped around his waist as he thrust himself inside of her completely. Her feet were small and beautiful; he wanted to suck each toe worshiping the lovely woman standing in front of him right now.

Finally, his gaze returned to her eyes. He stepped closer to her and placed a trembling hand on her shoulder, "you won't leave me again."

It was both a question and a statement. Hermione shook her head, "Never again." She confirmed and stepped into his embrace.

He pulled her up for a kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance, but she acquiesced as his tongue thrust in and out of her mouth imitating the movements of his hips. She moaned wanting more.

He picked her up and couldn't help but shudder when as she wrapped her legs around him grazed his hardened member.

"Severus…" she whispered.

He walked them to the bed and set her upon it. He pushed her down, but kept her legs around his waist. He was standing and she was lying on her back with her legs around him.

Her center openly displayed for him to see.

As he stood there, taken for a moment, his fingers moved on their own, making light circles on her inner thigh and ankle. He picked up one foot by her ankle and turned his head to kiss the instep of her foot. His eyes closed, he opened his mouth so that his tongue could taste her there, and he bit her softly which caused her to gasp.

He began to trail wet kisses up her calf to her knee *bite* passed her knee to her inner thigh *bite*.

She kept her other foot around his waist and didn't take her eyes off of him, she was panting now. His other hand slid slowly up the opposite leg receiving his ministrations currently and moved higher to her core.

He touched her outer nether lips with feathery light caresses, making her move slightly eager to gain more pressure.

He stopped when she did this and looked at her, "tsk tsk. Don't move." He said softly, but with authority.

He began again biting, kissing, touching. She was panting.

He was rock hard and it was getting painful, finally he made his way to her beautiful glistening center. He breathed deeply inhaling her sweet scent.

He looked at her from his position between her legs. He was watching her watch him in anticipation for what she hoped would come next. His face was leveled with the apex of her thighs, he could see across her stomach, between her breasts to her eyes – similar to the way a hippo raises its eyes above water and nothing else.

He smiled and returned his eyes to her center.

His eyes darkened and he roughly took her swollen nub with his lips and sucked. She gasped in surprise and pleasure. She had expected him to remain gentle, but she much preferred this to the torturous movements of his caresses earlier.

He was lapping and sucking he couldn't get enough.

"OH, Severus, please don't stop, I'm gonna…" she was shuddering now, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

He couldn't take it anymore, as she was coming down; he slid into her making her gasp. He pulled out almost all the way and slid back in with more force.

His thumb circled her clit again and his movements became jerky and quicker.

"Cum with me, Hemione."

"yes….Yes….YES!" She yelled as she stiffened hoping he was near.

He came with a moan that sounded much like her name, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

They lay there panting – together; enjoying the feel of each other's body.

He moved them under the covers and they fell asleep in each other's arms secure in the knowledge that they would never be parted again.

***

Ivy and Remus slid into the bath and relaxed immediately. The water muted the pheromones and his head cleared… a little.

They talked and laughed, all the while his arms wrapped around her from behind. She was so comfortable leaning back into him that neither noticed the water cooling significantly.

"It's cold now, but it feels nice actually." She said

"I feel like I can think, but I don't think we can stay in here for another 12 hours. We'll turn into prunes!"

"Let's go to bed. I'm relaxed maybe we'll sleep." She said knowing that it wasn't her that wouldn't be able to sleep; it was how well he could keep his urges under control.

"You said you could feel it too?" Remus asked

"Yes, obviously I don't have the urge to …mount anyone, but I feel a…a kind of ache for …you know, you to be inside of me." Ivy said turning her head to look at him.

He nodded not feeling as guilty at this turn of events.

"What are we, Remus?" she asked him, but didn't let him answer, "I am a little confused. This all happened so quickly, you know?"

He nodded understanding, but didn't speak yet. His hand slid down her stomach to her clit. He started caressing it lightly, not putting much pressure on the sensitive nub. She sighed at his ministrations.

"I marked you, Ivy. You're mine. Moony will take Twilight and it will be difficult to separate them once they mate. I feel so alone without you and peaceful even knowing you are in the house." He was whispering in her ear now, still caressing her, though he added pressure and listened to her breaths become shorter.

Her hand was gripping his thigh and her back was arching just slightly keeping her head firmly in place on his shoulder making it easy for him to talk to her softly.

He flicked his tongue and caught her ear lobe.

"Oh.." she sighed again.

He put more pressure and moved his other hand to capture her breast, pinching her nipple.

"You're mine, Ivy. Say it."

She couldn't form any words…they wouldn't come out. All she could feel was the mounting pressure his hands were causing.

"Say. It." He said powerfully. He needed to hear it from her, but didn't know why.

"I'm yours. Just yours." She said

"I want you to cum, but only when I say."

She nodded hoping that he would say soon.

She was making little noises and moving her hips in small circles, "Please… Remus. Let me…"

"Ok Ivy, cum for me baby girl…"

She gasped and arched her back, "OH….Remus….AHHHH" gripping his thighs she came shuddering down exhausted. He chuckled to himself, the way she felt so comfortable to him. She felt like home.

"Let's go to bed now, baby girl." He picked her up and stepped out of the tub. Walked them both back to bed and slipped under the covers.

They slept for a few hours, but at dawn Remus woke up covered in sweat and a raging hard on. He looked over to Ivy and she was panting in her sleep. She didn't look comfortable and Remus could smell nothing but her arousal. His senses were assaulted by her. He growled and tried to resist, but it was like deploying a small parachute to stop a freight train.

She was lying on her back, hair askew, head turned away from Remus. She was naked and a thin sheen of perspiration covered her skin. Her legs were slightly parted and Remus gently pulled them apart and moved his face closer. He inhaled deeply, but that did nothing to soothe him.

Ivy moaned in her sleep and tried to move her legs, but Remus held fast and stayed her movement.

He licked inside of her folds once, twice, three times then took the sensitive bud of flesh between his teeth and gently bit causing her to sit upright and gasp. Before she realized what was going on he pushed her forcefully back down and opened his mouth to receive her; lapping and sucking while keeping her legs apart.

She started to move her hips and moaned for him to continue, "oh yesssss"

She drove her hands through his hair pushing keeping his head there. He couldn't wait anymore, he sucked one last time and lapped her juices, she came crying out and he entered her with force.

"OH IVY. You feel so good."

He pounded in to her, listening to her cry out. He had moved her hands above her head and was keeping them there. His other hand had pushed her leg over his shoulder so he could bury deeper within her.

"OHH IVY….I'm…" He came with a growl and spilled his seed inside of her; she was shuddering from her last climax. He rolled over panting, "You're mine, Ivy." He sighed pulling her to him.

She nodded, "I'm Yours, Remus." And drifted to sleep.

The next day was spent in the bath tub filled with cool water. She was sore and already had bruises on her wrists, ankles, and thighs. His knees and elbows were almost rubbed raw. They were quite the sight.

"People are going to think we were in some kind of battle down here." She laughed

He felt a pang of guilt, "Are you ok?" he asked kissing her cheek. They were in the same position with her leaning back into him.

Later that night, after movies, more shagging and a nap; they lay together waiting for the transition.

He was massaging her shoulders and looked at the clock. It's almost time.

"Don't you hate the waiting?" he said a little anxiously.

"Not really. It doesn't bother me."

"But it hurts so much." He said a little surprised at her nonchalance.

"It doesn't hurt me at all. Why would it hurt?" she asked

"Bones breaking, skin tearing…."

"Don't you let Moony take over once you first start to feel the tingling?" she asked him

"No, I try to keep in control as long as I can. You don't?"

"No. As soon as I feel it, Twilight comes in and I don't feel a thing. I'm aware, but she's running the show." Then it dawned on her, "Have you never let Moony take over?" she asked incredulously.

He shook his head no.

"Why don't you try tonight?" She said gently. "I'm here. It'll be ok."

Just then, she felt tingling and looked at Remus who nodded.

"Now call to Moony and just …let him." right after she said this she saw him nod in response then let Twilight move in.

When she opened her eyes she saw a large brown wolf staring at her. He growled at her and she rolled onto her back exposing her belly to him. He was her alpha.

He watched her surrender and was pleased that she did so without a fight. He didn't want to hurt her. He walked over to her and bit her neck, instinctually showing dominance over her. She whimpered and he growled.

His nose raised in the air breathing in her scent. His eyes perked up and he barked at her. She rose and flagged him by turning away and picking her tale up. He immediately mounted her.

Both wolves growling during them mating, he bit her drawing blood, but remained still until he finished.

Afterwards, they looked at each other and howled in unison, Moony had found his mate.


	14. battered and bruised

The next morning saw a much disheveled Remus emerge carrying a battered and passed out Ivy. Ginny and Tonks woke from their posts on the couch and chair to the 'secret' door clicking closed.

Ginny looked momentarily panicked as she took note of the bruises and cuts covering Ivy's body.

Tonks didn't know what to make of it; she stepped in front of Remus and recoiled a bit at his obvious irritation at being interrupted from his travels from the library to his bedroom.

Tonks didn't speak at first.

"Speak or move. Either way, make a decision." Remus snapped in a whisper so as not to wake Ivy.

"Is she… Is she alive?" Tonks didn't mean to really ask if Ivy were living, more if Ivy were alright, but she was so nervous that she just let the words spill out of her mouth.

Just then Ivy moaned, "Remus…." wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his chest. She did this in her sleep of course, since her eyes never once opened.

"Does that answer your question?" Remus asked. Tonks nodded a bit embarrassed and stepped aside.

Ginny snorted and went to stand by Tonks watching the werewolves ascend the stairs to his room.

"She's been shagged to within an inch of her life! Who knew??" Ginny said smiling.

Tonks still had reservations. Ivy had nasty looking bruises on her ankles and wrists, upper arms, calves and dried blood from a bite on her shoulder. She was covered in a sheet so Tonks only saw what the sheet didn't cover. Merlin knows what else there was. Tonks walked over to the desk to sit and pen a quick letter to Severus and Hermione.

_Severus and Hermione,_

_Ivy and Remus' shagfest left Ivy the worse for wear. Could use some healing potions (bruises, cuts… and Merlin knows what else) when you return. No great hurry – they went to bed._

_Thanks,_

_Tonks_.

"Ginny, Can I use your owl?" Tonks asked her friend, but smiled when she turned to face Ginny and the owl was already there waiting for the letter.

They gave it a treat and told it to find Hermione Granger in Tuscany, no reply necessary.

The little barn owl hooted and flew off to find Hermione.

"How long do you think it will take?" Tonks asked.

Ginny shrugged, "a few hours, but we've got time. Ivy and Remus won't wake up until much later this afternoon and Severus and Hermione are vampires, so they won't be here until after sunset. Let's go to bed. We can share Hermione's room, she has a king sized bed; besides Banna is probably lonely."

Tonks nodded and followed Ginny up the stairs. They fell into bed and slept like the dead.

***

Remus carefully placed Ivy on his bed trying not to wake her. She cringed a little as the pain from her shoulder flared. This woke her up and she looked at Remus.

"You look so sad. Are you ok?" she asked him quietly.

He snorted at her question, "you look like someone beat you with a cane and you are asking me if I am ok?" he shook his head at her, "yes. I'm ok, but I think your shoulder is dislocated and it has a nasty bite on it." He told her with the seriousness of guilt lacing his tone.

"I think you're right about my shoulder, Can you pop it back in?"

He looked stricken at the thought of bringing even more pain to her, but realized he had to do something. He nodded and helped her to sit up.

"This will hurt." He told her.

"I know. Been here, done this… before." she stated so nonchalant that Remus just looked at her with an expression that crossed between shock and sympathy.

He recovered quickly and looked at her for 'the go'. She nodded and he pulled.

The first sound was the crack of her shoulder being realigned; the second was a scream of pain then she passed out.

Next thing he knew his door was being slammed open and there stood Tonks and Ginny wands at the ready.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked

He looked a little anxious, but answered her calmly, "she dislocated her shoulder and I popped it back into place."

"Yoooou dislocated her shoulder and then popped it back? Is that right?" Tonks asked with close to no emotion in her voice.

"Right."

"Wow, that was some sexcapade, huh?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Remus just scowled and moved to shut the door, leaving the witches in the hallway smirking at him. He felt guilty and was angry at Moony.

"Don't be angry, Remus. It's ok." Ivy said after he shut the door.

He walked over to her. "Let's take a shower, then sleep. We'll need to put your arm in a sling too."

She nodded stood up. The sheet fell and he couldn't help but take in her naked form. She was beautiful… she was also banged up pretty badly; bruises on her hips and thighs. She had a few other bite marks on her torso. He could feel Moony's pride at marking her even more.

She was staring at him now. She watched his eyes alternate from a muted hazel color to bright amber.

He could smell her again and his body stirred. He looked at her knowing smile and stepped closer to her. He kissed her tenderly without putting his hands on her.

As the kiss heated up, he gently pushed her down on the bed and let her fall back keeping her shoulder from any stress. He kneeled in front of her and parted her legs so that they were resting on his shoulders.

His tongue licked and lapped. His lips sucked and nipped. His hands gripped her hips and his fingers thrust inside of her. He wet his finger using her juices and penetrated her rear opening. In and out slowly, his finger mimicking the rhythm his tongue was making.

"I want to taste you cum, baby girl." He said taking his mouth off her for only an instant.

She couldn't breathe, only feel his mouth, tongue and fingers work their magic. Then she came crashing down, "OH! Remus…. Remus….Remus….Remus…" she was whispering his name like a mantra while she came and he lapped her spicy meade until she was calm.

"Inside of me… I need to feel you." She told him

He stood and bent over her to swirl a nipple in his mouth before taking her lips in a searing kiss. He placed his hands under her knees and pulled them up. He knew it turned her on to be spread out in front of him – parted for his taking.

He slid into her and she moaned.

He was very large and she loved that he was. He stretched her out making her sore. Sometimes it hurt when he entered her, but she relished the pain he caused. _Such a sweet, sweet pain,_ she thought.

He took her slowly, in and out, in and out – slowly burying himself inside of her. When she started to feel herself climaxing again, his pace sped up, his movements more erratic.

"I'm…." He tried to form a sentence, but couldn't.

"Yes…" she said coming down from her own release.

When their breathing returned to normal, "Shower?" he asked.

She nodded, "then sleep."

They showered together; afterward he put her arm in a make-shift sling and they crawled into bed; sleeping for hours.

They awoke to some commotion downstairs and Banna barking.

"I'm famished." She said looking at her grumbling stomach. "What?" she asked him in response to the way he was looking her.

"I'm afraid to let you go downstairs. People will think I beat you." He said sheepishly.

She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him, "don't worry. They know you are no match for me." she said with a mischievous glint in her eye, though her tone was placating and sweet.

He snorted in response at her gumption. He moved to get dressed and brush his teeth.

He watched her walk out the door…somewhat awkwardly, considering she was pretty sore after two days of the big bad wolf – big being the key word here. He smirked and continued getting dressed.

She finished up and walked –gingerly- down the stairs to face many of the order members in the kitchen. Remus was already there sitting at the table eating and had to cough to cover up a laugh that threatened to consume him.

Molly noticed her and blanched. The girl looked positively dreadful.

"Why don't you sit down, child, I'll get you some tea."

"Thank you. Tea would be great, but I'll stand." She said as casually as she could. More snickers from around the table.

"You should sit down, Ivy. You'll feel better." Molly contradicted and moved to physically make Ivy sit. Molly was not used to people, young or old, not following her motherly orders.

As Ivy realized what was going to happen she backed away as quickly as she could, but Molly was deceivingly quick and pulled a chair out and pushed the stubborn girl onto the chair with a plop.

"There now, that's better, isn't it?" Molly asked quite pleased with herself. She shook her head, _some people just didn't know how to take care of themselves_ she thought.

Ivy closed her eyes to dull the pain of plopping into a hard seated chair. She both heard and felt Remus tense. She opened her eyes and shook her head quickly to let him know she was fine and for him not to do anything rash.

Severus walked in suddenly and looked around for Ivy. He spotted her looking pale and in pain sitting on a wooden chair.

"Miss Granger will you come with me, please?"

Ivy nodded and stood slowly, trying not to wince at the pain her body was screaming relief for, but was unsuccessful as both Remus and Severus scowled at her. As she stood, so did Remus. She began to walk towards the doorway to follow her brother in law, but just as she took that step Ron pushed his seat out from the table causing Ivy to trip. Severus was able to catch her by her upper arm, but since that was the shoulder that was dislocated she screamed in pain. Remus ran around the table at lightning speed to pick her up and nod to an almost distraught looking Severus in order for him to lead the way.

"Why aren't you wearing your sling?" Remus hissed at her.

"I forgot. I was so hungry and smelled the food…I…" she said

They arrived in Remus' bedroom and Severus turned around to face the two.

"I'll need to see all of the injuries." He said.

"All?" Ivy peeped. "Can't I just tell you about them?"

After a second in consideration of what Ivy asked Severus nodded.

"Ok – dislocated shoulder." She said and Severus waved his wand around it. She felt tingling. "You'll need to wear the sling for today, but it's healed. What else?"

"Bruises."

Severus handed her a small tube with thick blue liquid. "Drink it." Severus said, "It will heal the bruising."

She drank the liquid down and then almost through it back up, "Yuck!" she said

"Wait til you taste the pain potion." Remus said familiar with this process.

"Bites."

"I do need to see those, Miss Granger."

She sighed and showed him her other shoulder, her stomach, the top of her thigh and the right side of her breast.

Severus, the consummate professional, never blinked an eye or stared too long at one bite. He sorted through the potions that he brought and pulled out a small tube with red liquid.

"Drink this then I'll give you a pain potion."

She was hesitant, but after a moment unstopped the cap, grimacing even before she tasted it, she drank it all. She was surprised, "It tastes like watermelon!"

She thought she saw a smirk on dark and spooky, but it passed so quickly she just let it go.

"OK Miss Granger, Pain potion."

"No, I'm fine now. Just a dull ache. There is no need, bruises and bites are fine. Shoulder feels better. Thanks."

Severus was uncomfortable again and shifted, "Miss Granger, the pain potion is for ah….It's for your…." He looked down towards her stomach… lower to her…

"OH! Right. Thanks!" she said finally understanding what he was getting at.

She drank it down quickly. She ran to the bathroom to drink some water in order to get the taste out of her mouth!

"Wow… that's nasty." She said.

"If you have any more pain Miss Granger, please let me know." Severus said and turned to Remus, "May I have a word? In private?"

Remus knew this was coming. He nodded and ushered Ivy out of the room, but before she left she looked at Severus, "Thank you for everything. Please call me Ivy, you are, after all, married to my twin sister." She gave him a quick smile and left the two to talk.

"She looks like she spent time under the cruciatus curse, Lupin. You can't abuse her like this."

"I know already. I feel horrible as it is. I am already thinking of other monthly locations to separate us." Remus said

Severus nodded. "I bought Hermione a villa in Tuscany. It has a basement. We should be able to outfit it with a containment area for Ivy. You can stay here and she can come with us."

Remus just looked at the once-difficult man, "you have changed, Severus. I like your idea; I'll bring it up with Ivy."

Severus nodded again, "There is another thing. There has been a development, Lucius and I were ordered to kill you publically and bring Ivy to Mena. In fact, Lucius was supposed to return today, but no one has seen him."

Remus was surprised, but was sure they would come up with a plan. He lead the way downstairs and saw that Ivy was sitting next to an angry looking Hermione, but that Ivy was wearing her sling and smiling at him.

The two men walked into a kitchen full of order members. When Albus saw Remus he smiled, "So, How are we going to kill you Remus?"


	15. Wanna have some fun?

Lucius decided he needed to floo back to HQ without being seen by any of the deatheaters. He turned to look at the sleeping beauty lying next to him.

"It's rude to stare, Lucius." Narcissa said opening her eyes and turning to face him with a smirk.

"I can't help myself sometimes. You are beautiful." He whispered to her pulling forward to brush his lips against hers.

"I must leave you now. I'll be back." He told her and started to throw his feet over the covers to the floor.

"Something happened last night after you left. I forgot to mention it earlier. There was commotion and a fire. Rodolpho, Malachi and Parker were shaken, but I don't know what happened." Narcissa stated with some concern written across her lovely features.

Lucius was curious, but the curiosity was tempered by dread.

"I want you to pack a few items and send a note to Fenrir that you are going to Italy for a time. You are going to HQ with me right now." He paused then said, "Actually, I need to find out what happened, so you go now, Cissa."

She got cleaned up, packed a few items, wrote the note, kissed her husband goodbye and floo'd to Grimmauld Place from their bedroom. She walked in to find her son Draco staring lovingly at the youngest Weasley and made a note to question him later.

"Mum! What are you doing here?"

"Your father wanted me to stay here for a bit."

Draco smiled at his mother and stood to take her bag, "Let me show you to your room then. Where is father?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure. Something happened and he is investigating it further."

Narcissa met Ivy coming down the stairs.

Ivy stopped to gawk at the blonde beauty coming towards her. "Stop staring Granger, it's rude." Draco teased knowing his mother was uncommonly beautiful.

Ivy narrowed her eyes at the young Malfoy, but before she could speak Narcissa introduced herself.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's mother; it's a pleasure to meet you." She said holding her hand out to Ivy.

"Ivy Granger, Hermione's twin sister. The pleasure is mine, you are breath-taking." Ivy said in awe of the woman's flawless skin, platinum – perfectly quaffed- hair and angelic facial features. Taking her hand to shake, Ivy also noticed Narcissa's delicate hand, long slender fingers and manicured nails – _this woman was feminine to the infinite degree_ Ivy thought.

Narcissa smiled at the young girls compliment then frowned when she saw the bruises on her arm, "Miss Granger were you attacked?" she asked genuinely concerned for the young witch.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Ivy responded dryly. Draco snorted.

"Did you speak with Severus; he can give you something for the pain and bruises. I think I have some salve for the cuts, child, come with me." Narcissa commanded in a no nonsense tone.

When Ivy opened her mouth to decline the offer Narcissa gave her a look that gave pause to Ivy's thought process. She sighed and nodded her acquiescence.

"Draco, Lead the way." Narcissa told her son and bade Ivy to follow.

Draco just smirked, shook his head and led the way.

***

Later that night Tonks, Ginny, Ivy, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco were all sitting in the library getting wasted. They had abandoned any productive thought earlier in the evening, when Mad-Eye, Severus, Remus, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Sirius stayed holed up in the kitchen trying to come up with a plan to kill Remus and keep Ivy safe.

The group had conjured more comfy chairs from side tables and was currently getting bored playing exploding snap and passing around yet another bottle of Sirius' expensive whiskey.

"Let's play truth or dare." Draco slurred.

"Isn't that a little juvenile?" Hermione retorted accompanied by an eye-roll.

Ron perked up, "Maybe this would be a good time to get to know Ivy." He pointed out knowing Hermione wouldn't argue with that.

"I'm already drunk." Ginny said from her spot on the couch, "I can't feel my lips."

Harry laughed at her, "Come on. It'll be fun. What do you say Tonks, Wanna have some fun?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Her head had fallen back on the rim of the back of the couch in her drunken state. She slid it to the top of the couch never once actually lifting it, to look at him, "sure".

Just then the door opened and Remus, Sirius and Severus walked in and sat down.

"It smells like liquor and feet in here." Severus said scowling.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet; give me something good to eat." Harry sang drunkenly and then laughed. Hermione, Ivy and Tonks laughed too. They were the only ones who recognized the muggle verse.

"Your drunk." Remus deadpanned.

It was then that Sirius noticed that they had broken into his firewhiskey stores …again. Annoyed he looked at Draco and beckoned the bottle. Draco took a swig and handed it over.

"So, what are we doing… besides getting shit-faced." Sirius said taking a drink.

"Playing Truth or dare – Wanna Play?" Ron said.

"Maybe." Sirius said  
"not right now, but I will take some firewhiskey. I'll just sit this round out" Remus said.

"No." Severus said with a bored tone then, "I'll have a drink though" and conjured some glasses for himself, Remus and Sirius.

"Hermione, Truth or Dare" Draco asked.

"Truth"

"What secrets have you kept from Snape?"

She stiffened at once and narrowed her eyes at Draco's triumphant smirk.

Severus, of course, was immediately interested to hear his wife's response and perked up considerably, which did not go unnoticed by Sirius and Remus – the others were too drunk to see the usually expressionless man raise his eyebrows and sit up straighter in his chair. Remus smiled and looked back at Hermione.

Sighing she turned to her husband and answered "Harry's first Quidditch match our first year. I was the one who set your robes on fire; and…."

"ah ah ah, only one confession per turn, Mione." Draco chided.

"There's more?" Severus asked incredulously, "that was you?"

She nodded…kind of, in her drunken state it felt like a nod.

He just shook his head and remained silent.

"Ginny, Truth or Dare" Hermione asked.

"Dare"

"Kiss someone in this room… that is not my husband." She added for good measure.

Sirius and Draco sat straighter and did their best to wish her to pick them.

Ginny sat up, leaned over and kissed Tonks square on the mouth. Tonks was so surprised she almost fell off the couch. Ivy laughed at Ginny's joke and soon Tonks and Hermione joined in. Sirius and Draco were not laughing and Harry and Ron were having impure thoughts.

They went around the circle and finally it was Hermione's turn again.

"Truth"

"What secrets have you kept from Severus…you can list all of them." Draco said, knowing that she wanted to get this off her chest. He thought it was funny anyway.

She sighed, "OK – well second year, I did take potion ingredients from your personal stores for the Polyjuice potion I brewed, and…"

"That was you?! I was sure it was Potter!" Severus said incredulously.

Harry shook his head, "Nope. Not me."

"Well, third year you called me an insufferable know-it-all, remember?" Hermione asked her husband.

He nodded hesitantly, a little ashamed at himself that she so vividly remembered how he treated her.

"Well, I cast a spell that dried up all of your inkwells." She was looking at him peeping through her eyelashes with her head down.

Severus exploded, "do you know how annoying it was? That stupid spell lasted a MONTH! I had to beg other professors to use theirs. I promised myself if I ever found out who did this they would pay… and you, my dear are going to pay for that!" He was positively fuming at this point.

Sirius, Remus, Draco, Harry and Ron were in tears laughing.

"Quite clever, Hermione, I must say and very creative." Remus told her in between laughs.

Ivy was being attacked by the insecurity bug at this point. She was a little drunk, and bad thoughts started to invade. _You don't belong here. These people have history together._ _Remus obviously fancies her. They only need you to fight – they weren't looking for another friend. They know nothing about you and aren't interested either. You were just a Hermione stand in – the old man only asked you to become a member because they felt guilty. You are a stupid girl for believing it was a genuine request. This has always been your problem; you are too trusting, thinking you can add value and that people like you for you – HA!. There is a reason you have no friends, stupid girl._

'_They like you, Ivy. Just give them a chance.' (Twilight)_

'_They have to like me. I'm strong and can help them.'_

'_What about Remus?' (Twilight)_

'_He'll be fine. He'll find another mate.'_

'_We don't find other mates! We mate for life!' (Twilight – in a slightly panicked voice)_

'_We'll go tomorrow – I'm sure that the caped crusader death eater people will find us.'_

'_NO!' (Twilight)_

'_Shut up.'_

Ivy had shut down.

Remus was laughing when he heard Twilights cry, "NO!" He paused to look at his mate and noticed something – she wasn't engaging. She had a smile on her face and she nodded, but there was nothing in her eyes. The rigid set of her back told him she didn't want to be there anymore. She had withdrawn.

He was going to say something to her, but noticed her turn to look at Severus, and if looks could kill he would be in the ground.

Remus watched Severus' expression change from focus to mild surprise to… was that shame? When Remus turned back to Ivy she had the same vacant smile plastered to her face and was again looking at Hermione.

***

Severus noticed Ivy withdraw also and wondered what happened. Even he was having a good time listening to his wife's antics. Being the curious wizard he was, he whispered, "Legilimens" and heard Ivy's thoughts plus the conversation with Twilight, which was weird for him, but interesting never the less. Before he was done listening in, he found himself staring into the very angry eyes of Ivy Granger - she was none too pleased at his intrusion. He immediately and rather abruptly ended the spell. She turned back to the game.

_She felt me inside of her head? How very interesting._ He thought, but frowned at her thoughts, _she doesn't get it does she?_ He thought sadly. He turned to look at Remus and saw obvious love shone in the eyes of the werewolf for his mate. Severus would need to talk to Remus and Hermione soon, _maybe tomorrow morning_… he thought.

Severus was caught before he heard the part about Ivy leaving tomorrow.

"…and fourth year, I was the one who stole the Gillyweed for Harry's lake event at the tri-wizard tournament. Fifth year I charmed the dungeon candelabras to flare every time you walked by, sixth year we were gone and I was infatuated since a little before you took me on as apprentice, so no pranks." Hermione finished and started twiddling her thumbs waiting for her husband to start divorce proceedings. She looked up and he smiled at her. She was so relieved!

Everyone was still laughing when she turned to her sister and was about to ask truth or dare, but something stopped her, "Ivy?"

Ivy looked up at Hermione and smiled brightly, "I'm drunk and that has just made me sleepy. So before I make a complete fool of myself and pass out right here, I will bow out gracefully. Goodnight all." She said and stood up.

Remus stood with her, "I'll come with you."

"No. You stay. Have fun, who knows when you'll be able to do this again with your friends." She said laying a hand on his chest and kissing him on the cheek. She turned to whistle and make kissy noises to Banna, "come on girl"

Banna got up from sitting by Sirius' feet – as he would scratch her tummy on command – and followed Ivy upstairs. She looked at Remus and whined at him before she left.

He was slightly confused. He felt bereft at her departure; like it was goodbye instead of goodnight I'll see you in the morning. He shook his head _that was just silly_. _He'll see her tomorrow, later when he goes to bed, maybe he'll just go to her room. She was right, who knows when they will be able to do this again._ _So why was his whole body screaming for him to follow her?_

Severus watched her go with mixed emotions, something wasn't right. _He should make sure she was safe in her room. NO, that was Remus' job. You could send Hermione up just to check…_

After another round of Truth or Dare, Tonks spoke to the group, "you know I got a weird feeling from Ivy; I think I'm going to check on her. It has to be strange for her to sit here listening to her sister reminisce about the 'good old days' with friends she's known for years. She probably felt like an intruder." As Tonks stood Hermione rose also

"No, Tonks, I'll go."

"Nooo. I'll go."

"I'm her sister, Tonks. I'll go."

"A sister she didn't even know until a few weeks ago. Technically, I've known her longer." Tonks was yelling now.

"Why are you so interested, Tonks? What benefit do you get?" Hermione had started yelling in response.

"We are friends, Hermione – isn't friendship enough? You have tons of friends, but I have one and I intend to find out what is wrong her." Her voice had gone back to normal and ended in a whisper almost. She then added, "…and as for your 'benefit' comment. She doesn't have to do anything for me; I don't expect anything from her – that was a terrible thing to say." And left the room in silence.

Hermione was going to follow, but Severus stopped her, "Hermione let her go."

Hermione stopped to look at her husband. She was angry at first, and then she understood. She was ashamed now. She moved to sit on his lap, hot tears of shame coursing down her cheeks.

The game had died down and most of the group had either closed their eyes or were still drinking.

The floo clicked and whooshed followed by a green flame; out stepped Malfoy senior. Severus immediately noted his panicked expression, though anyone else would have thought it was the same expression he always wore.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked

Lucius ran an agitated hand through his hair- something he NEVER did – and spoke.

"The short version; the Dark Lord is dead, Mena is in charge."

The chorus of excited and unbelieving "WHAT!?"'s resounded in the library and nearly blew Lucius' blonde hair back.

"Nagini?" Sirius asked

"Still lives…" Lucius said but was interrupted by groans of discontent, "in an aquarium. Mena wanted him to be aware of what he was missing."

"So is this turn of events good or bad? Is Harry off the hook then?" Ron asked

Severus responded to this question, "This is bad. Mena is a chaotic tyrant, vicious and unpredictable. The focus has shifted, I guessing, from Harry to Remus and indirectly Ivy."

Lucius nodded.

"Why Remus?" asked Draco, Hermione and Harry all at the same time.

"Mena and I were…. Pack mates, lovers….when I left she was crushed. She hunted me for months. It was only when Fenrir made her stop and rejoin the pack that I could walk alone." Remus answered.

"She vowed that he would return to her and when he did, she would take her time killing him slowly." Sirius said shuddering.

"I think he was the only one who she trusted and actually cared for and when he left…." Severus said softly

"She knows about Ivy. She wants me to bring both of you." Lucius said.

"She's gone." Tonks came bursting into the room

"What do you mean she's gone?" Hermione snapped

"What's not to understand? Shes. Gone. Fairly self explanatory, don't you think?" Tonks snapped right back.

"I missed something here, didn't I?" Lucius asked no one in particular.


	16. Love?

_(__**A/N:**__ sorry this is a short chapter. I need a lead in to the final battle – any suggestions? Reviews are also welcomed!)_

Before anyone could stop her Hermione pulled her wand and held it steady at Tonks' heart. Various gasps of shock were heard around the room in response to Hermione's actions; even Severus was taken aback.

Tonks was growing angrier by the second and this was a problem, because the last time she got this angry the room blew up.

"Uh...Hermione?" Ron paused to clear his throat, "What are you doing?" Trying to slowly…very slowly position himself between Hermione's wand and Tonks.

Not to be thwarted Hermione threatened, "Stop now, Ron, before you lose the ability to walk."

Lucius, Sirius, Harry and Draco were standing off the side with a painfully obvious expression of curiosity on their faces. The only reason Severus was not doing the same was because he was worried for Hermione. Everyone knew that although Tonks was the sweetest witch, she was deadly when finally pushed over the edge and even as powerful a witch as Hermione was, bodily harm was potentially right around the corner if this course of action continued.

Hermione looked back at Tonks and spoke, "you do not get to give me sass about my own SISTER!"

"Give you sass? Are you 12? And she is my best friend." Tonks said calmly as she was trying – in vane- to get back to a rational thinking state of mind.

She continued, "What's your problem anyway? You don't like being out of the spot light? Are you jealous of your own sister? Or maybe you are worried that Ron and Harry like her more than they like you?"

That last statement earned Tonks some glares from Ron and Harry and hisses of shock from the peanut gallery (Lucius, Draco, Ginny and Severus).

Tonks was watching Hermione for signs of impending Hexes –as if her wand pointed at Tonks wasn't enough – before she started to gather force. Tonks planned to blow Hermione back into the wall with some wandless magic…_time to teach the Gryffindor Princess a lesson or two!_ She thought angrily.

Before anyone could make a move Banna came trotting into the library and stopped mid stride as she immediately felt the tension in the room and since she didn't care for 'aunt' Hermione anyway she walked to stand by Tonks. They all jumped when a booming voice from the doorway commanded attention.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Ivy yelled walking to the two witches and standing in between Tonks and Hermione's wand.

Then the barrage of questions came once they all realized that it was indeed Ivy standing right in front of them.

"Where were you?" Remus and Sirius asked in unison.

"I went for a walk. I needed to clear my head." Ivy said

"You should have told us." Sirius said with Remus nodding in agreement.

"I'm a big girl and you aren't my father." She said to Sirius and then turning to look at Remus, "And neither are you."

She had enough of a warning look to keep each man at bay before she turned her focus back to her best friend and her sister.

The peanut gallery just got more interested as the show got more exciting when the other Granger girl was introduced into the mix. Lucius was mentally rubbing his hands together like he was getting the treat of all treats!

Ivy decided to start with Hermione, "So? Why is your wand pointed at Tonks?"

Hermione lowered her wand, still angry – inexplicably so – "Tonks is overstepping her bounds." Was all she said thinking that explained it all, but judging by the curious stares, she thought wrong.

"Have you always been crazy or does it come and go?" Ivy responded half joking half not joking and looking around to the others in the room for confirmation of Hermione's crazy thoughts.

Snorts and stifled giggles met this response.

"I'm not crazy, Ivy. I thought I should be the one to check on you when you left. I felt guilty that I didn't notice first. I should have paid more attention to you. I'm sorry. But when Tonks didn't let me just do what I needed to do, I got angry. She should have known how I felt." Hermione didn't mean to say all of that, but she did and now she was burning with embarrassment for her childish behavior – she could feel every eye in the room watching her.

"aha. First, I'm not a child. If I want to leave, I will and I don't need anyone's permission, approval or watchful eye. Second, it's not anyone's problem that you feel guilty; it's yours and yours alone. Tonks is not a mind reader, unless you tell her how you feel, she isn't going to know." Ivy paused a moment and looked back at Tonks.

"Are you a mind reader?" Ivy whispered. Tonks snorted and shook her head no.

Ivy faced Hermione again, "Right, Not a mind reader… and Third, we are still working on our relationship, why couldn't you both come up?" Ivy asked quietly.

"Don't you think I would have needed both my best friend AND my sister?"

Hermione and Tonks were crying now – silently, both nodding their heads in agreement.

"Hermione, one more thing." Ivy said and Hermione wiped her face to look at her sister with raised brows, "Tonks is very proficient at wandless magic. You could have been really injured if she had lost her temper. You should really know your adversary before you go around pissing people off." Ivy told her sister. "I'm not ready to lose my sister, please be careful."

Ivy was more than a little irked at her twin for starting all this commotion…_well, she didn't start the commotion, I did, but no one will make me admit that!_

"Hello Pot meet kettle." Tonks said causing everyone to laugh, including Hermione and Ivy.

Hermione, Ivy, Tonks and Ginny all hugged like there was no tomorrow, but Remus and Severus noticed that Ivy's hug was not as enthusiastic as the others and she didn't shed a tear when both Hermione and Tonks were crying – strange behavior.

Ivy pulled away first, "Let's go to town tomorrow, just us girls. We'll shop, eat and drink?"

The other girls nodded. The first stop was the tattoo parlor; Ivy still needed to get her tattoo.

Ivy walked to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her fiercely, "Don't do that again." He whispered not wanting to let her go. She was very special to him.

She nodded and walked to Remus not looking at him, but stopping in front of him. He, without a word, took her hand and walked up stairs to his room.

***

The door clicked closed and Remus turned to look at Ivy.

"Why did you come back?" he asked quietly.

"Because the order needs me."

"I need you." He said not moving.

"You'll find someone else. You didn't ask for this burden. To take care of me and teach me." she breathed heavily.

"You are not a burden, Ivy. You're a blessing. Please stay with me… always."

"Why?" she asked knowing what she wanted to hear, because she wouldn't be revealing that part of her heart to him first.

He looked at her fearful of rejection, then skirted the confession, "because we're mates" he said casually.

She was crestfallen, "mates?"

He looked at her and could feel her anxiety, confusion, fear, anger… and love.

"I love you." He told her finally.

She looked him in the eyes now, "Love?"

He smiled, "Are you only capable of repeating one word of my last sentence?"

She laughed.

"Yes, Love. I love you, Ivy and I don't want you to go." He said grabbing her arms wanting to shake the words into her brain.

She let him for a moment, then she pulled away and walked to the window, "I'm scared."

He walked towards her, but stopped just short of touching her.

"I am too. We can be scared together" he offered

She smiled at him, "I love you too." And walked into his awaiting arms. It was the most fulfilling experience she had ever had.

Knock. Knock.

Lucius poked his head in, "sorry to interrupt this little love fest, but we've got things to discuss, plans to layout and werewolves to defeat, present company not included of course." He said with a tight smile.

"Of course." Remus and Ivy said in unison then followed the tall blonde out.


	17. glowing green eyes

"So that's it then? We don't have much time – a week." Lucius sighed and looked around at the faces in the group. _A motley crew if there ever was one_ he thought amused.

"Sleep, I need sleep." Sirius yawned tiredly and the rest nodded in agreement.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny had gone to bed hours ago deciding to sleep there until 'the event'.

Severus and Hermione decided to apperate home to Tuscany as the sun would rise in a few hours and they needed to eat – though they kept that bit of information to themselves.

Ivy caught her sister as Severus went to speak briefly to Lucius.

Ivy sighed, she wasn't good at the mushy stuff, "I love you… already. I'm so happy to have you in my life, but you can't feel guilty because you weren't focusing on me. It's ok, I have my own issues that I will deal with as life goes on. Just because you are my 'big sister' – chronologically speaking, of course…"

"Of course." Hermione interrupted looking up at her 'little' sister and smiled.

"…doesn't mean you must be responsible for me. How about we just take care of each other the best we can? Deal?"

"Deal." Hermione said and hugged Ivy….and Ivy returned the hug much to Remus and Severus' relief. They noticed Ivy walk up to Hermione hoping Ivy wasn't doing something that was driven by insecurity. They tried not to be obvious about watching, but neither man wanted to see the woman he loved hurt.

After Severus and Hermione left and Remus and Ivy went to bed; Lucius walked quietly into the bedroom where his wife was sleeping peacefully. The fireplace crackled and she had laid his silk pajama bottoms out for him. He smiled at her. He changed quickly and put his clothes away neatly – he was a meticulously neat wizard – and gently slid under the covers.

He was startled to hear the soft voice of his wife as he settled, "You have a plan?" she asked

He breathed deeply and slid his arm under her head to pull her close, "Yes. I don't know if it will work, but it's a plan."

"Nagini is not his only horcrux remaining." She said

"You know about the horcruxes?"

"Of course; I'm not deaf, Lucius, and I do have a brain." She told him with sarcasm.

He chuckled and nodded.

"So oh wise one, tell me, how many horcruxes left?" he asked not really expecting an answer.

"Nagini of course you know that…." She hesitated and then continued, "…and Harry."

He looked at her sharply, hoping she was joking, but Narcissa didn't joke…not about this anyway, "Oh Merlin"

"Indeed. Best get some sleep, Lucius." She said and closed her eyes.

Lucius felt her breathing slip into a steady rhythm and knew she was sleeping. He was quite envious of her after the bomb she just dropped he knew sleep would elude him for some time.

***

"_Harry Potter…." _ Whispered the voice

"_Harry Potter…"_

Harry wasn't feeling well when he went to bed. His head was pounding and he needed to just lie down. He was dreaming; someone was calling his name. The voice was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it.

He didn't really wake up in the traditional sense – eyes open, sit up- more like his eyes focused like they were already open. He looked around confused scanning the room for answers, when his eyes rested on something right in front of him and realized the gravity of the situation. Fear settled around him like an invisible shield burdening his shoulders with extra weight.

He was standing at the foot of Ron's bed, wand in hand, chanting….something. He stopped immediately when he realized what he was doing. He didn't know the spell and didn't recognize the words. He just stood there for a moment looking down at the sleeping form of his best friend.

"Harry? Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Nothing, sorry to wake you, I was just making my way to the loo and stopped when I stepped on a creaking board." He lied.

"You take your wand to the loo?"

Harry laughed... without humor hoping Ron didn't notice, "Habit I guess."

"G'Night Harry."

"G'Night." Ron wasn't as oblivious as Harry had hoped. Ron was unnerved by what he woke to… Harry chanting quietly while black smoke encased Ron's bed and green ribbons of magic streamed from the end of Harry's wand to Ron's person.

Ron had, _at first_, figured it was some kind of protection spell that Hermione taught him, but as he looked into Harry's eyes he saw that they were glowing green and looked more like a serpents eyes than a humans. Needless to say, it freaked him out a bit, but he didn't feel any different; he was annoyed, but other than that… nothing. So he let Harry get away with the creaking board story and went back to sleep.

It was late morning when the house became alive with the sounds of its inhabitants. Ron woke feeling… different; angry. He reasoned he was in a bad mood because of lack of sleep.

Harry was a bit withdrawn, so he didn't engage in the conversation taking place at the kitchen table currently.

"They went where?" Draco asked

"Shopping and I believe taking Ivy to get a tattoo." Sirius said with a smile.

"A tattoo?" Ron snapped

"Yes, they all have a Phoenix charmed to signal each of them when any are in trouble; quite genius really, especially in the current political climate." Remus said.

"We should meet them at the parlor. I know which one they are going to." Sirius said hoping Remus would agree.

Remus looked at his friend and back at Draco raising his eyebrows in question- knowing Sirius would want them to get tattoos also.

Draco nodded hesitantly and Remus smiled, knowing Draco wanted to spend time with the Weasley girl, but not sure he wanted to mar his alabaster skin

"ok" he agreed.

Sirius smiled, "We'll leave at noon then." They nodded.

"Quidditch anyone? I need some exercise." Draco asked the table as he stood.

Ron thought that might be a good idea. Exercise would make him feel better. He nodded and turned to Harry.

"Harry you coming?"

Harry looked up and Ron saw the glimmer of the glowing green fade quickly away. Harry shook his head like he was trying to clear it.

"Where to, mate?" he asked the red head.

Sirius, Remus and Draco all paused to look at Harry quizzically.

"I just zoned out for a moment." He responded contritely to the concerned expressions.

"Quidditch." Draco answered

"Yeah, let's go." And Harry walked away to get his broom leaving three of the four men furrowing their brows in concern.

Ron just followed Harry to the broom closet housing the Quidditch gear.

***

Lucius and Narcissa walked in looking perfect as usual and sat at the table.

Remus stood, "Good Morning, Can I get you some coffee?"

"I'll get it, Remus, sit" Narcissa said quickly and moved to open the cubboard.

"Good Morning, father…mum" Draco said. He looked at his father, "We are going to play some Quidditch, Care to join?"

Lucius was about to decline until Sirius chimed in with, "I'm going to play also and try to keep up with these strapping young wizards."

Lucius smiled, "Count me in, then. Luckily I brought my gear with me."

"You never leave home without it." Narcissa whispered shaking her head at her incorrigible husband.

Lucius and Sirius just smiled a knowing smile of confidence and had an air of putting-the-young-wizards-in-their-place surrounding them.

Draco chuckled, "We'll try to take it easy on you…" then almost ran out of the room before he got hexed.

***

Two hours later the Quidditch players, young and old, strode in looking muddy, sweaty and quite satisfied with themselves.

Sirius and Lucius won the match, but just barely – it was a good game.

Ron did not lose well and his temper and lack of sleep did not help his sportsmanship.

"Draco if you would have been more alert, we could have blocked the last goal." he snapped

"Zip it, Weasley. You missed a few goal opportunities and DROPPED the quaffel twice!" Draco yelled.

Sirius and Lucius just looked at each with raised brows.

"Easy, Ron. It was just a backyard game." Sirius said attempting to ease the tension.

"Sod Off, Sirius! What do you know about it?" Ron shot back

Harry pulled his wand and positioned himself in front of Sirius, "You sod off, Ron."

Remus and Narcissa came running from the library after hearing all the yelling to see Lucius and Sirius with alarmed looks on their faces; Harry standing in front of Sirius with his wand pointed at Ron, Draco standing to the left of Ron looking ready to pounce if necessary.

"So I guess Quidditch didn't go well?" Remus asked the group dryly.

As Draco turned to look at Remus, Ron took that time to punch him in the jaw and storm off.

Lucius moved to get his son and Sirius was shocked.

Remus turned his head to look at Harry and saw him smirking. Harry felt someone's eyes on him and up from Draco to meet Remus' confused stare. Harry's eyes were glowing green. Remus was so stunned he took an actual physical step back and before he could pull himself together, Harry was out the door.

***

"Are you ready, Ivy girl?" Tonks asked wiggling her eyebrows and changing her hair color from yellow to bubble gum pink.

Ivy sighed, "yep."

The three girls boldly walked into the tattoo shop and told the artist what was going on. Luckily he was the same artist who had inked the other three girls before.

He guided Ivy to the chair and began prepping her hip for the Phoenix.

Just as he was putting needle to skin, Sirius, Remus, and Draco walked in – "Ladies." Sirius drawled.

Ginny looked up, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to offer our support." Sirius said and bowed to the lovely red head.

"Why are you doing it the muggle way – that way hurts." Draco asked cringing as he watched the artist wipe the blood away.

"If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it my way." Ivy said

Remus was breathless. He couldn't speak or move, all he could do was look at his beautiful witch. The tattoo was being drawn on her hip, so she was half standing half leaning onto a chair, the seat of the chair was facing her so she had one knee resting on the chair and the other leg straight and her elbows resting on the top rim of the chair back.

She was wearing a tank top and she was wearing shorts for this task, but her jeans were neatly folded under her knee. Her skin was olive toned from being in the sun and her hair was flung to the side as she looked at him.

What he wanted more than anything was to step behind her and feel her warm wetness surround him.

She smirked and sent strong thoughts his way; _you realize I can feel what you feel…_

He blushed promptly.

"Moony, what's up? Are you hot or something?" Sirius asked his friend when he noticed the blotchy skin Remus suddenly obtained.

Remus cleared his throat, "no, no I'm fine."

Draco looked at Ginny, "Where is yours, Ginny?" referring to her tattoo

"Wouldn't you like to know." She teased and moved next to Tonks, whispered something in her ear making Tonks laugh, changing her hair back to yellow.

Hours later after every tattoo was done they returned to find Severus and Hermione home and Narcissa making dinner for everyone.

Hermione stood excitedly, "Well?"

Ivy pulled her sister into the library, quickly followed by Ginny and Tonks. Ivy unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to reveal the reds and gold's of the Phoenix on her hip.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Hermione said then turned to show her sister the one on her back.

"Now we charm them" Hermione said.

They had practiced the charm before a couple times as they had to chant together for it to work.

So they gathered in a circle holding hands, with tattoos showing they began to chant. Three times they versed – wind from nowhere began to stir their hair, their chanting got louder on the fifth time the air around them crackled and it was time to touch each tattoo with their wands.

Each witch had to touch the witches' next to them – so, Ginny touched her wand to Tonks' tattoo – Tonks touched her wand to Hermiones' tattoo – Hermione touched her wand to Ivys' tattoo and Ivy touched her wand to Ginnys' tattoo.

They stayed like this for another verse chanting together. A white light and then the figures of their patronus animals materialized. Ginnys' mustang, Hermione's otter, and both Ivy's and Tonks' wolves circled the witches then faded away. It was done – the tattoo glowed for a moment then faded also.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Draco practically shouted from the corner.

The girls jumped not knowing anyone was there, but they turned at his comment to see Severus, Remus, Sirius, all three Malfoys, Ron and Harry looking at them in awe.

Ron and Harry were not smiling – instead scowling, menacingly. Rons mood had worsened and Harry was just not himself.

"We have two days of relative freedom before we take action – so use the time well." Lucius said.

***

Later that night after many of the occupants had gone to sleep…

_Harry Potter…_

_Harry Potter…_

Harry stood, walked over to Rons bed and began to chant. Black smoke encased the bed – green ribbons of magic swirled around Ron, making the redhead twitch occasionally.

_That's it, my boy…_

Harry continued chanting as the magic surrounded his friend.

Ron did not wake this time, but if he would have he would have seen the glowing green eyes of Harry Potter.


	18. shake it

_He was stumbling through the muddy field searching. Mist had settled close to the ground and he could see his breath as he panted trying not to slip into a panic. The worst was over, they had lost so many, but it was not finished, there was one more._

_Bodies littered the ground, blood pooling around the dead. The air reeked of wet earth and death; he was breathing through his mouth now and stopped… there; up ahead…_

"_NO!" he yelled_

_He was too late. He looked sadly into the menacing eyes of Harry Potter turned Voldemort._

"_You're too late old man." Harry/Voldemort sneered with an evil smile, "Are you ready to meet your maker?" before he could say anything Harry/Voldemort raised his wand,_

"_AVADA K…!" _

Albus woke with a start. He sat up and gave the dream some thought. His dreams were rarely just dreams; it was time to pay a visit to Mr. Potter.

"Albus? Are you alright, dear?" Minerva whispered beside him

"Yes, love. Go back to sleep. I'll be here." He soothed as she fell back into a sound sleep.

He watched her for a while. She was beautiful.

He didn't see her graying hair, wrinkled skin or hindered movement from aching joints, anymore than she saw his; what he saw when he looked at her was flowing auburn hair shining in the sun, pale skin with just a few scattered freckles over her nose.

He saw bright, intelligent eyes the color of moss looking back at him, with full lips in the pinkest of hues. Gentle hands and a strong countenance – she was never afraid to speak her mind.

He had loved her since the day he first saw her walking up the steps into Hogwarts. He had been a professor then – young, strapping wizard that he was, noticed this small girl with eyes as wise as an owl.

When she turned 16 he asked her to marry him. She was, to say the least, stunned. They had not spoken more than three words to each other, she was a student and he one of her professors, but she knew it was right and strangely she agreed.

They had been married 80 years now – his life with her has been a happy one. They had no children, Minerva had been unable to carry a child to term and they had stopped trying after the tenth miscarriage, the emotional turmoil was too much for both of them.

So together they focused on making the education of young wizarding minds their priority.

He sighed and got up to make some tea, today would be a long day.

***

Ivy couldn't sleep so she eased out of bed so as not to wake Remus. It was difficult, he was a light sleeper and he had his arm, which felt like an iron bar, thrown over her waist and his nose in her hair. It took a great act of acrobats to work her way out of this, but she did it.

She stepped into the shower and put her face in the warm water, it was refreshing.

She heard the door push open and turned to find Banna staring at her.

"Hey girl." She smiled and made kissy noises.

Banna returned the 'smile' and sat down in front of the shower.

After Ivy was dressed she made her way downstairs to make some coffee – Tonks was there sitting at the table.

"You ok?" Ivy asked.

Tonks nodded and pointed to the coffee. Banna sat down and whined at Tonks.

Tonks smiled and scratched Banna's ears.

Ivy filled her cup and was looking for sugar and cream.

"What are you looking for?"

"Sugar and …"

When Ivy responded with sugar, it floated off the kitchen table to set down near Ivy's coffee cup.

"Whoa…" both Tonks and Ivy said.

"You know wandless, wordless magic? Has this happened before?" Tonks asked excitedly

"Umm No… to both questions."

"Try it again."

"Let me think, what should I ask for…?" as Ivy was pondering her next request Tonks noticed her coffee running low.

"I need some more coff… ee." Tonks peeped out the last syllable as the coffee pot moved on its own accord floating just above her cup and refilled it.

Both witches watched in fascination – and excitement.

"What has changed that we can now just request something and it happens???" Ivy asked.

Both girls had the same thought at the same time – the tattoos, the charm.

"Where's Ginny?" They ran up the stairs, careful to avoid the step waking the picture of Sirius' mother and poured into Ginny's room.

"GINNY!"

Ginny bolted upright in her bed, "WHAT?? WHO DIED?? ARE WE BEING ATTACKED?? WHERE'S MY WAND??"

She asked while simultaneously looking around for her wand and patting her body down looking for pockets she might have stored it in. Then it dawned on her that her two friends were not nearly as urgent as they had seemed a moment ago.

Ginny stopped and glared at them.

"Want some coffee, Ginny?" Ivy asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Yes, that would be great."

"Then ask for it." Tonks said with the same sly smile Ivy had pasted on her face.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"ASK FOR IT." Said the matching devious smiles

"Um ok – I would like some coffee, Can I have some please?"

About three seconds later, a cup of coffee came floating through the door into her waiting hands.

Ginny smiled and looked at the girls, "Sugar please." Another second and the sugar came sailing into her coffee.

"What did you guys do? ...not that I want you to end it; this is really cool."

They shrugged.

Tonks spoke first, "we think it has something to do with charming our tattoos last night."

Then Ginny had a thought, "Ivy cast your patronus."

Ivy looked at her and then shrugged, "OK – Expectro Patronum!"

They were all expecting Ivy's wolf to appear, but instead a Griffin toddled around. Even it looked confused as it was looking down at its paws and back at its tail. It tried to howl, but what came out was a roar. It walked up to Ivy and circled her, nudged her shoulder then faded.

"Oh my." Tonks said and cast her patronus. A Panther came bounding out of her wand and then stopped. The animal was just as confused as the Griffin was, but recovered quicker. The panther was playful and tried crouching and pouncing, stalking and finally slinking up to Tonks and meowed, making the girls laugh as they were expecting a mighty roar also. It faded away and Ginny cast hers.

It looked like hers didn't change at first, because the animal had the body of a horse, but when it turned they all saw the unicorn as it gracefully moved about the room, sniffing and huffing. It, unlike the other two, did not seem confused at all. She stood patiently by letting the witches have a good look at her then she faded with another huff.

"I can't wait for Hermione to get here." Ginny said.

"I'm still tired, but can't sleep. I need some more caffeine." Ivy said.

"I have some pepper up potion, you want some? I was going to have some also." Ginny asked Tonks and Ivy and as they nodded three vials of potion floated there way for the girls' consumption.

Two hours later Sirius, Remus and Draco came down stairs to three witches bouncing off the walls with energy, listening to music, coming from who knew where, dancing in the kitchen.

The song was Shake It by Metro.

_Your lips are tremblin' but your eyes are in a straight stare_

_We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there_

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide_

_Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now_

_This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now_

_Shake it like this so she'll shake it like that_

_Come on shake shake ah shake it_

The girls were all wearing shorts and tank tops with sneakers. Hair in pony tails and they had charmed the kitchen to clean itself.

The three had moved the table to the wall and in the middle of the floor held the dancing witches.

Tonks and Ginny were on either side of Ivy; Ivy had her arms raised in the air and was gyrating her hips in the same rhythm as Tonks was behind her.

Tonks had her chest pressed against Ivy's back and her arms were forward in front of Ivy – Tonks inner arms were touching Ivy's sides just under her underarms.

Ginny was in front with her back side shaking against Ivy's pelvis. Ivy had pushed Ginny forward so that the girl was bent forward and was starting to stand up correctly when the proverbial scratch on the record sound was heard and the music stopped when they noticed the men in the door way smiling and pinching themselves making sure it wasn't a dream.

"Oh please don't stop…" Draco said looking at the red head.

She snorted, "Want some breakfast?" she asked them.

They nodded and went to move the table back, "WAIT!" Ivy yelled which stopped the three wizards immediately.

"Watch." Ivy said and nodded to Tonks.

Tonks cleared her throat and said, "Table, middle of the room please." The table moved back to its original location.

"Plates and cups also, please." Ginny said. Plates and cups set their place on the table and the men looked at 'their witches' and smiled.

Remus made the connection first, "The tattoos?"

"We think so."

"Our patronus animals are different also." Ginny said, "I'm a unicorn." And smiled.

"Griffin."

"Panther." Tonks said making a scratchy motion with her fingers and a growly sound to demonstrate ferocity.

"It didn't growl, Tonks. It meowed." Ivy said laughing at the other witches attempts.

"Hey! She just needs time to adjust, she'll growl when she's ready." Tonks defended.

Sirius laughed at Tonks. She was very attractive and funny, she would make someone a lucky wizard one day. Then he frowned, thinking of Harry.

Tonks had made it clear to him how she felt about him and at first Harry seemed interested, but lately… Sirius didn't want to think about that.

Remus and Ivy looked at each other; there was something in the air, something not right, both sets of nostrils flared at the scent.

Harry turned the corner into the kitchen and looked at the group like he hated them.

"Wotcha Harry." Tonks greeted.

Harry just looked at her disgusted.

"There is no need to chase me Tonks. I am not interested. I need someone more…. Refined. I hope this doesn't …hinder our working relationship." Harry said, but the voice was not entirely his and the group listened with growing concern.

"Harry, that…" Sirius started, but Harry cut him off

"…is not your business." He finished for the older man and then, "If you want her takes her. You're perfect for each other."

Harry took his coffee and walked away.

Tonks was hurt yes, but she was pissed off, "coffee spill on Harry" she whispered.

Not two seconds later they heard cursing and heavy steps back into the kitchen.

"Who did that?" Harry demanded.

"Who did what, Harry?" Ivy asked sweetly

"Look you stupid werewolf, do NOT play games with me. I…" He was interrupted by Ivy shoving him so hard against the wall it knocked the breath out of him. She held him with her forearm against his neck and didn't seem to want to let him go anytime soon. The rest of the table had stood quickly enough, but not in time to 'save' Harry.

"Ivy, he needs to breathe." Remus soothed, though secretly, he was waiting a few more moments for someone else to step in and be the voice of reason to save Harry.

The familiar click and whoosh of the floo signaled an arrival to Grimmauld Place. Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the floo followed by his wife Professor McGonagall.

"What have we here?" he asked.

"He wasn't being very nice this morning, so I decided to help adjust the attitude." Ivy snapped still holding the gasping young wizard against the wall.

His eyes were glowing.

"Ivy, Would you sit him down on a chair?... but do not let him go." Albus said and waited for Ivy to respond. She did, with a nod and asked one of the chairs to come over.

When the chair settled Albus made a mental note to ask Ivy about that.

Harry sat with a plop, sneering at the old man in front of him.

Albus immediately immobilized the younger wizard and started chanting.

"What's he saying?" Draco asked

"It sounds like a binding spell." Sirius responded confused, Why is he binding Harry?

Remus nodded, "He's binding Harry's powers."

Albus finished and released Harry from the confines of the immobilization spell.

Albus explained his dream and then listened to the others tell him about Harry's latest actions and it all made sense; Harry was being possessed by Voldemorts soul.

Harry spoke then, "You think because you bind the boys powers it will stop me?"

"Leave him alone Tom, you can't win." Albus said to the glowing green eyes of Harry Potter.

"I can feel him you know. He is enraged that you bound him. This does not end here." Harry/Voldemort said.

With that Harry walked out of the kitchen, stood at the steps looking like he was waiting for someone, just then Ron came walking down the stairs like a zombie and out the door with Harry.

"He took Ron with him?" Remus asked in confirmation that the others saw what he saw.

No one noticed Lucius and Narcissa at the top of the stairs, Lucius spoke and most of the occupants jumped.

"Did we just witness the imperious curse at its finest?" referring to Rons zombie-like behavior.

"I also felt a binding spell." Narcissa added.

"I had to bind Harry's powers, but I'm not sure it was the right thing to do."

This was the first time in the whole time that the group knew Albus, that they saw uncertainty in the man's twinkle-y eyes.

Albus explained the dream and events leading up to Harry's/Voldemorts binding to Lucius and Narcissa with sadness and trepidation.

"On a happier note, we can perform wandless magic by request." Ginny squeaked happily then showed the new attendants with glee.

***

After crashing in the early afternoon, Ivy decided to take a nap.

Remus followed quietly – he had had no time alone with Ivy for a while and missed her.

Remus shut the door and watched Ivy undress and put one of his old tshirts on, "Window, open please." She said.

Nothing happened.

"Window. Open, please." Still nothing.

Remus crossed his arms for a moment, then put his hand up for Ivy to calm down for a moment and wait for him, "TONKS!"

She came out of the bathroom and walked over to him looked a little put out, "yes?"

"Just come inside for a moment." He said and moved to let her into his room.

She saw Ivy looking annoyed, "What's wrong?"

Remus nodded to Ivy then she repeated the request, "Window. Open, please"

The window slid open.

"So you have to be together, then. I wonder if your power is greater when all four of you are together. We must test this tonight with Hermione."

The girls nodded and Tonks walked out, hoping to catch a nap.

Remus shut the door and walked to Ivy she was laying on her back watching him; one hand behind her head and the other flat on her stomach.

He sat on the edge of the bed by her feet. He picked up one foot and brought it to his lips. He kissed each toe, her instep and ankle bone tenderly. While one hand held her foot in place his other hand slid up her calf, massaging lightly, to her inner thigh, to her wet center. She couldn't close her eyes as he had mesmerized her with his. She was unable to look away from him.

He lips worked their way up to her knee, with his other hand spreading fire in her belly by trailing feather light touches on her nether lips and swollen nub.

He stopped to place her calf on his shoulder and push her other leg apart so that he could have better access to her center.

He could smell her – he took in a breath then he stopped and looked at her with alarm.

"What?" she asked.

He paused and then continued – _she didn't know yet. Oh boy._ He thought.

His brain function had ceased to work and now all he could think about was how she tasted.

He lowered his head and licked at her sweet nectar. He sucked on her clit, flicking it with his tongue. He bit her inner thighs leaving marks of possession. He lapped inside her warm folds driving into wild pleasure.

"Please, inside me" she whispered coming down from a body shaking orgasm.

He didn't need to be told twice, He disrobed and plunged into, filling her, stretching her. She was breathless when he started moving. He couldn't stop himself when he pumped erratically once…twice… he came with a growl moved within her until all of his seed was spilled.

When their breathing returned to normal, "I'm sorry. I wanted to last longer."

"It was perfect. Now sleep." She said as he shifted his weight a little bit and fell asleep half on top of her and still inside of her.

***

POP!

Before Hermione could stand by herself, Severus claimed her lips and started removing her clothes. She couldn't think, so she did the next best thing and dove her fingers through his silken hair.

He pushed her back against the sofa, not once breaking contact of their kiss, turned her around gently and bent her over the couch. When she started to protest he entered her from behind.

She gasped, "OH"

"I love you; I love you; I love you" he said over and over again between each thrust.

He reached around and rubbed her clit while thrusting into. Severus was quite large so each thrust caused her to gasp in sensation. She spread her legs a bit more to accommodate him better.

When she did he grabbed her hips and moaned, "I can't control myself around you witch!" *thrust*

Slap!

She sqeaked when he slapped her bottom and then moaned when he rubbed it tenderly.

"More, Severus. Do it again."

*thrust*

Slap!

He reached around and played with her clit again. She came – earth shattering was all she could think of… wait she couldn't think… at all.

When he felt her walls tighten around him he couldn't stop, he emptied himself into her shouting his 'I love yous' to her.

"Let's go to bed, love." He said and carried her to their bed.


	19. Bring Me Draco Malfoy

_(__**A/N:**__ though, I love writing these stories I would appreciate any reviews you may have. Suggestions would be great too! Enjoy.)_

"This is very dangerous. They know where we are and who we are." Lucius said

"We've warded the entries, Harry can't come through nor can Ron." Sirius responded.

"We need a plan. Do you think Harry would go back to kill Mena?" Professor McGonagall asked.

This question was met with shrugs and head shaking.

They all sat there mulling over the seriousness of the situation when Hermione and Severus floo'd in together.

The group looked towards the door in response to what sounded like a pack of wild hippogriffs only to see Ivy, Tonks and Ginny come barreling into the library looking wildly excited at the prospect of speaking to Hermione.

Severus was caught so off guard that he took a step back upon seeing the three witches.

As soon as Ivy and the gang settled the older wizards began to feel tingly; soon everyone noticed sparks in the air. It was a bit unnerving.

Albus recovered and watched the four witches form a circle and clasp hands much like the charming ceremony for their tattoos. When they did each wizard and witch in that room felt the power of magic roll through them. It left many breathless.

"Cast your patronus, Hermione." Ginny said looking at Hermione

Hermione raised an eyebrow and called out "Expectro Patronum"

Suddenly a bat came fluttering from her wand looking mildly confused, but seemed happy – as much as happy goes with a bat- at being able to 'fly'.

They all smiled.

Lucius cleared his throat to remind the four now more powerful witches that they were not alone.

Ivy looked at him, "Sorry. Just excited."

He nodded and looked at Hermione, "why did you cast your patronus?" he asked

She looked at him a little confused, "Ginny told me to."

He looked at Sirius and Sirius looked at Albus and Albus shook his head.

Remus recovered from shock first, "Ginny didn't speak."

"Yes, she did." Hermione said now really confused

"No, she didn't and you summoned your patronus without words." Severus stated with a mild inflection of awe in his tone.

Ivy and Tonks were smiling and Remus noted that she glowed a little.

"THIS IS COOL!" Ivy said….or thought she said.

"You still aren't speaking." Sirius said

"Then how do you know we are communicating and how do you know it was me?" Ivy asked

"Because your face just lit up and Hermione, Ginny and Tonks are nodding their heads with smiles on their faces. I don't know what you said, but they agree whole-heartedly."

The girls laughed together.

"What else can we do?" Hermione thought at her friends.

"Watch." Ginny said and looked at Ivy.

Ivy nodded then stopped and looked at Tonks and Ginny – "We should see if the request thing works wordlessly, while we are in the same room."

They nodded and Sirius rolled his eyes they were at it again, he felt left out of the loop.

Ivy concentrated, _Hogwarts: A History, into my hands please_.

Slowly the book made its way to Ivy and the girls rejoiced!

Tonks looked at Ginny, "Do you think it works with people too?" This time she said it aloud and Lucius was immediately interested.

Ginny Shrugged, but a wicked grin graced her features, "Let's try."

Ginny spared a look in Sirius' direction, "I'm sorry, don't be mad, ok?" she gave him a I-hope-you're-not-mad-look and turned to the floo, "Bring me Draco Malfoy."

Lucious laughed as did Remus and Severus.

Hermione, Ivy and Tonks just waited.

Minutes rolled by and they were about the give up when they heard the click and whoosh of the floo – out stepped a confused looking Draco wearing sweats and a wife beater. He was sweaty and his skin was glistening like he was working out.

Every woman in the room was melting inside at the sight of the work of beauty called Draco.

Lucius preened proudly at his son.

"What's going on?" Draco blinked his eyes a bit and looked around the room full of people notably the four smiling witches staring at him like he was a meal.

"What did you feel?" Ivy asked

"I was finishing up my boxing training for the day and just needed to stop and find Ginny. I felt a pull, like apperating, but not at nauseating. A blur. Strange. I …" he shook his head looking at Ginny.

"I called you. We have enhanced powers together and I called you to see if it worked on people."

"I think I need to touch you, I still feel …off" he said as he moved towards the little red head.

She moved out of the circle, walked up to him, took his hands in hers and looked up at him.

"Well? How do you feel?"

He smiled down at her. Then he looked up and raised a brow to Sirius.

Sirius smirked and conceded the win.

"Sirius Black" she thought – it was even a whisper in her mind.

"Yeah, we can hear you." Ivy said almost laughing at her friend, while Ginny and Hermione giggled at Tonks turning bright red in embarrassment.

They turned around to see Sirius stopped right in front of her fighting with himself.

"Tonks." He asked.

She looked at him and blushed and then he knew.

"You said you liked Harry."Sirius asked confused.

"I did for a while, but he never showed any interest, then I lost interest. I was drunk when I told you all that, but by then I really wasn't interested."

"…and now you like me?" he asked suspiciously

"I think you are hot and yes I do like you."

"Other people! Other people in the room!" Remus said laughing.

"So what do we do with the information?"

"We need to have a full Order meeting and call Uncle Dumitru and Demy – They'll also be able to help." Hermione suggested.

Albus nodded and rubbed his coin three times, which signaled an emergency meeting. Soon all the order members were either flooing or apperating in.

Hermione apperated with Ivy and all that was left in their wake was a billow of smoke.

They landed on soft earth in the dead of night in front of a large forboding castle.

Hermione pushed open the doors and called for her uncle. She was met by other coven members who bowed to her and greeted her like royalty. They scowled at Ivy.

"Why are they scowling at me?" she whispered to her sister

"They know you are a werewolf and werewolves are not generally welcomed here."

"But we look alike…" Ivy said in almost a whine feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"And that is why you are unharmed." Hermione clarified

"Well you know I can smell vampires… they smell different." Ivy said trying to take her mind off her surroundings.

"Really? What do we smell like?"

"Old cabbage" Ivy said without thinking of a nicer way to put it.

Hermione stopped and stared at her sister, "Really?" she asked smelling her clothes and arm pits to see if she could smell anything like that.

This made Ivy smile, "just werewolf senses. I think because technically your bodies are dead."

"I wonder if we can use that information. Uncle Dumitru always said Mena could smell us and that is why we couldn't just go storming in… Is our scent stronger than others?" Hermione asked

"Yes. I can smell you and spooky a good two minutes before you arrive."

"Me and spooky?"

"Yes, your husband…he's spooky." Ivy said knowing she was teasing Hermione… _but what were sisters for if you couldn't tease them a little._

"My Lady…" Dumitru had come upon them in the hallway.

"Oh! My Lord, we have come to request your assistance…." Hermione curtsied and bowed her head slightly at her uncle. She looked sideways at her sister, "And to introduce you to your neice, My Lord. This is Ivy." Hermione said

"Ivy. You are just beautiful. Tell me did you find the vault?"

"We did, sir. You are my mother's brother, then? I… take after my father." Ivy said bravely

Dumitru smiled at the young girls' demeanor, "I know, I can sense you."

He looked at Hermione and grasped her hands in his, "It is time then?"

She nodded.

Dumitrus sighed and called for Demy.

"My Lord, you called me?" Demy said looking longingly at Ivy.

"Yes, meet your niece, Ivy. Ivy this is Demy my younger brother." Dumitru introduced the two and noticed the way his brother was looking at Ivy.

"She is your niece, my brother."

"This makes her no less enticing." He said not once taking his eyes away from Ivy's while he kissed her hand and each finger.

To say that Ivy was uncomfortable was a gross understatement to her true feelings on the matter. She quickly and politely withdrew her hand from her uncles and looked at her sister to lead them away.

"Shall we go, then?" Hermione asked Dumitru once she got the message from Ivy.

Dumitru nodded, "We will need to do side-along to HQ"

Hermione nodded in response, "I'll take…."

Demy quickly attacked himself to Ivy and apperated away.

"Where does he think he is going, he doesn't know where we live!" Hermione was slipping into panic mode.

"We must go now, Hermione!" Dumitru said urgently T_his was not good. Not good at all._ He thought.

Hermione and Dumitru walked in to a house full of people.

"Are they back yet?" Hermione yelled as she looked around the room

"Who?" Draco asked

"Ivy and Uncle Demy."

"Nope. You're the first. Did you bring…?" Sirius asked then saw Dumitru enter the room looking Grim.

Severus walked forward, "Dumitru."

"Severus. Glad to see you." Dumitru bowed and then "She changed you." It was a statement not a question.

"She did."

Dumitru smiled and looked over at his niece who had stopped searching for her sister and was looking at the two men with interest. When he looked up at her she had the grace to look a might sheepish.

"We may have a problem." Dumitru said slowly looking at Severus

"And that is?" Sirius asked

"I think my brother Demy took your Ivy…away…for a long time. We'll need to find him… soon."

"WHAT!!???" Remus shouted He was already on edge, he couldn't feel her, hear Twilight or anything. It was like she didn't exist.

Sirius cringed and turned to Dumitru, "Ivy is his mate."

Dumitru nodded, "He won't hurt her…exactly."

"Exactly?" Draco asked

"As long as she does what he tells her to do, she will be fine. He …wants her." Dumitru trying to be as delicate as possible.

This statement was met with sheer panic and eye rolls as everyone who knew Ivy, knew that she rarely did as told.

Dumitru looked at Hermione, "That was supposed to reassure them."

She sighed, "Ivy is … well, she can be…..she doesn't often do as told."

Dumitru wanted to laugh, but didn't, "Like your father. He would always do the right thing left up to his own devices. Was smart, kind would you give you whatever you needed as long as you didn't demand or try to control him. If you did it either meant he would go the polar opposite way or hex you until you couldn't speak."

"You just described Ivy to a T" Remus said.

"So what do we do now?" Lucius asked completely exasperated with the entire situation. Not only did they need to incapacitate Mena, Malachi and Fenrir – Ron and Harry would be taking action soon and now Ivy was gone with her Uncle who wanted to mark her in ways Uncles should never want to mark their nieces.

"There is one thing…" Remus was hesitant to explain but felt he had to

"What?" Hermione asked reading the expression on Remus' face

"she's pregnant."

"ohmylord" Tonks said

Lucius just looked at Remus with shock.

Sirius looked at his friend, "Two words mate: contraceptive charm"

Remus stepped into Sirius' personal space getting angrier by the minute, "it doesn't work while in wolf form!"

"Oh yeah that."  
"Well we must find her soon. Does she know?" Tonks asked.

"We do need to find her soon, werewolves need their mates during gestation – they will die slowly without their mates' blood. She doesn't know yet. I smelled it this morning"

"Eww, does she have to drink your blood?" Ginny asked grimacing

"Yes. When Vampires get pregnant they must stay close to their spouses' side because of blood necessities too." Remus answered looking at Dumitru for confirmation.

Dumitru nodded.

The mood just got gloomier.

***

"OOOOMPH!" Ivy said as she hit the floor.

"Where are we?" she asked

"My home in Albania. You'll be comfortable here."

"ummm shouldn't we go to Order HQ?" Ivy asked hoping he just needed to pick something up.

He laughed and walked towards her, "No. We'll be staying here. We have business to attend to."

"What business?"

He raised his hand and she flinched a little. He smiled and touched her cheek trailing his finger down to her chin. She pulled away and glared at him. She concentrated waiting for the familiar pull of apperation… it didn't happen. Nothing happened. She concentrated harder on Grimmauld Place…nothing.

She opened her eyes when he chuckled

"Take me back – I won't tell you twice." She said menacingly.

"No."

She walked quickly to him intent on doing him bodily harm, but he was too quick for her and cast an immobilus spell on her.

"Now that we can move forward, I think that it is warm in here. Don't you think? Divesto!"

She couldn't move – only her breathing and her eyes shown any emotion. She was naked.

She started sending panicked thoughts to Remus, Hermione, Tonks and Ginny. _This is bad, really, really, bad._ She thought.


	20. oh the guilt

_(__**A/N:**__ though, I love writing these stories I would appreciate any __**reviews**__ you may have. Suggestions would be great too! Enjoy.)_

Sirius Black.

He stood rooted to the floor with fear and then when Remus told everyone that Ivy was pregnant his fear turned into resistant acceptance. Still, his feelings didn't change; he needed to get her back, no matter the cost to himself. He loved her. Remus would think his enthusiastic engagement in the plans to get her back was out of his undying loyalty of friendship and although, Sirius did indeed want Remus to be happy, his participation in the rescue mission was primarily due to selfish motives.

He needed to get her back. He needed to be able to see her if not anything else. He couldn't stand the thought of never speaking to her again. He was pathetic… of course Remus and Ivy were meant to be together, they had everything in common and Sirius had never seen Remus happier… but oh, how he wished it was him and not Remus. Selfish.

More often than not he did a good job at playing it off using sarcasm; no one would be the wiser. When Remus told of Ivy's pregnancy Sirius responded with sarcasm. When Remus freaked out about her gone Sirius explained commonly about the mate thing, when really inside his head was screaming and his heart was exploding with fear for her… for him, that he wouldn't see her smile again or hear her laughter.

NO. He would not sit idly by and wait for someone else to do the rescuing, he would act.

They teased him…constantly, about the women on his arm… well, the different women on his arm… at least two a week. They teased him about he would never settle down, how he was making up for lost time. How he had a type – always the vapid blonde ice queens; he didn't really like blondes, he just went out with them because they were the opposite of what he wanted – the anti-Ivy.

Ivy asked him once while they were flying how he kept track of their names and how was he able to tell them apart. She said they all looked alike to her, then laughed at herself and said 'this coming from the twin, right!' He laughed with her, but he didn't answer her question, because he couldn't tell them apart and didn't care to.

The truth was that he had wanted to settle down for a while now.

Funny how things change; he watched Hermione grow into a woman. She was brilliant, kind, forgiving and easy to talk to. He was quite smitten with her; how could he not be, she was wonderful. He told her things that he told no one else, not even Remus or Harry.

She didn't try to placate him by saying things like 'I understand' or 'you'll be fine'. No, she just held his hand and listened. She knew dark things about him and still didn't judge him, just treated him like one of 'her boys'. He loved that about her – no judgment. She wasn't' tainted by an evil family, or by betrayal. She was loyal to the cause, specifically Harry and Ron, and she always saw the positive sides of things.

Her relationship with Snape had been a bit of an ego buster. He was waaaay better looking than that greasy git. At first, Sirius couldn't understand what she saw in Snape, but then one day it dawned on him that she and Snape had more in common than she did with any other male in her life.

So Sirius resigned himself to love her from a far.

Then, she died. The five of them – Harry, Ron, Remus and Snape – felt lost; riddled with guilt, Remus more than any of them.

When Snape placed the ring box in her grave – Sirius' heart broke for both of them.

Snape resorted back to his old ways of 'hiding' in the dungeons almost becoming a recluse. Harry and Ron became workaholics, Sirius turned to firewhiskey and Remus dove deeper into self loathing.

Two years after she had gone, the four men started getting together; the healing process had begun. It was time to stop feeling guilty.

Then almost three months ago, Remus and Sirius bumped into Ivy… literally.

He couldn't believe it. His heart broke all over again. He couldn't do this, she looked like Hermione, but …dare I say better? {Eye roll} _oh the guilt that comes with that thought_…

He liked her spunk immediately. Ivy was tough and witty …and absolutely gorgeous.

He lusted after he, sure, but so did Harry, Ron and Remus.

He once walked into the kitchen catching Harry and Ron in the middle of an argument about who is best suited for Ivy – Harry or Ron.

Harry won, of course, saying that Ron had a chance with Hermione and he blew it. Sirius just laughed at the two, but deep down he scoffed at the younger wizards – pushing the jealousy out of his mind at the thought of either of them getting their hands on Ivy he walked out of the kitchen and into the garden for some calming fresh air.

Ivy… the thought of her warmed his soul. She was spunky; didn't take any shit from anyone. She was tough; three times he had seen her beat the crap out of some deserving bloke without magic. She was a quick learner; she had learned spells, charms and wand waving in a matter of days.

He realized one day, as they were playing wizards chess (she loved that game – she made mistakes all the time on purpose just to see the pawns and knights bash each other to bits) she was laughing at his queen taunting her queen with rude gestures and it just popped into his mind – he loved her. His heart both rejoiced and broke that day. He realized he couldn't have her… ever.

He could so easily envision her walking down the aisle towards him; her belly ripe with his seed. He even envisioned the full out rows they would have… and the making up afterwards.

He walked downstairs one night and the girls had gotten drunk. He smiled at the memory. Ivy had smiled at him-without hesitation- as she raised her delicate foot to his shoulder and told him to compliment their toes.

What she didn't know was that action allowed him to see right down in between her legs and inside of her shorts; his control almost shattered. He valiantly fought the urge to trail kisses down her leg and into her center. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her warmth.

She also frustrated him beyond belief. He knew she felt out of place, he felt that way too sometimes, but he never questioned his value or entertained the idea of leaving.

On more than one occasion – usually while flying (they had all their deepest conversations 100ft in the air on a broom) - she voiced some insecurity at what she could offer. How she could help and maybe it would be best if she left so no one would have to spend money, time, and effort on her.

On those times he just wanted to wrap her in his arms and whisper reassurances to her. Tell her of his need to be around her… but he couldn't so he just listened and held her hand.

He knew she was grateful for this and he could tell he had made a difference in her view for the time being.

He sighed and looked at Draco and Ginny; they were perfect for each other. He thought Ginny was pretty, but he wasn't interested in her that way, he just wanted some excitement when he challenged Draco.

…and Tonks…. Lordy she was gorgeous; spunky too. She said she liked him.

If he were truly honest with himself – and he really hated doing that – he had to admit that he liked the idea of her liking him; knowing what he was and the dark past he lived. He shouldn't dwell on what he could never have. _Maybe I should give Tonks a chance_.

He sighed again, they needed to get her back Moony was losing control… right, Moony….

***

"Demy, you'll have to let me go if you want this to be a two-way road, so to speak." Ivy stated hoping that her Uncle preferred an active partner.

He leered at her naked form. "You have many scars Ivy, tell me about them."

He traced a thin white scar across her shoulder to her collar bone with his finger. She wanted to flinch but was unable to.

"What is this one from?" he asked

"A cage. I was trying to get out and the corner caught me."

"And this one?" he asked tracing a scar that ran across her hip bone.

"One of my foster mothers wanted to see if my blood was the same color as hers."

He smiled evilly, "this one?" he traced a scar on her inner thigh that ended close to the apex of her thighs.

Her breath hitched, "My foster father…"

"Infinite incantatum" he said and she was released. Then everything happened in a blur.

The second she felt able to move again she tackled him and grabbed his wand, "Petrificus Totalus" she yelled.

He was so surprised he hadn't been able to move from the floor where they landed before she hexed him.

Satisfied, she got dressed, levitated him outside and apperated him back to Grimmauld place.

***

POP!

She opened the door and levitated him in first and then she walked in. As usual they were arguing.

"Why are you arguing again?" she yelled at the group.

They stopped and started yelling at her.

"Are you ok?"

"How did you get away?"

"Did he touch you?"

"We didn't know where you were!"

"Thank Merlin you're back!"

Except all those questions were said at the same time by different people so it sounded all jumbled up.

She made a motion with her arms that signaled for them to quiet down and let her speak, though she was seeking out Remus with her eyes.

"I'm ok. Just a little shaken is all. He took me to Albania. He had me statue-like, couldn't move, but could talk. He stripped me and started asking me questions about my scars… strange fetish if you ask me…"

Sirius snorted at this, it was just like her to make her kidnapping trivial.

"… Stripped you?" Remus asked carefully, though anyone who looked at him could feel the waves of rage coming off of him in droves.

"mmm hmmm. Naked as the day I was born." She said as she walked towards him knowing if she touched him they would both feel better.

Before he could send the killing curse to the floating vampire, he saw her walking towards him and he met her half way enveloping her in his arms.

He bent down and whispered, "Did he touch you?"

"Just a little, nothing to be sent to prison over." She whispered back.

She spoke louder now, "so I don't' know why he disabled the spell on me, but as soon as I could feel myself able to move I tackled him and cast that stoney spell that Tonks taught me and IT WORKED!" she bounced up and down and clapped her hands in triumph and at the other end of the room Tonks mirrored Ivy's actions making most of the men in the room smirk.

"Anyway, I apperated back and here we are. So what did I miss?"  
"Not a whole lot, actually." Sirius said and pushed Remus out of the way to hug Ivy. She returned his hug, but it lasted a second too long for Remus and he ended up pulling Ivy away only to get glares from both parties.

He felt Moony and growled at her. She immediately lowered her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

Remus looked at a confused Sirius – "why did you growl?" he asked

Remus blinked and the amber color went away, "I don't know, but when Moony feels threatened or wants to establish possession he growls. You got too close."

Sirius looked at Ivy and when she looked up he saw her eyes were silver colored and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Twilight." Remus answered the unasked question on Sirius' face.

Sirius nodded in understanding – _yep they were made for each other_, he thought.

***

"Mena, love, come to bed. We miss you."

She looked over at them and smiled. She was naked and so were they.

She walked to the bed and laid down allowing one of them to trace her body with his hands. She could feel herself getting turned on, "yessss."

He moved so that he was straddling one of her legs while the other was over his shoulder, he waved his wand and bound her hands over her head. She smiled at him and licked her lips.

The movement on the bed made her large breast bounce making him harder. He was rubbing his hardened member on her clit, circling his hips slowly. One hand was holding her foot in place on his shoulder and the other beckoning the other to move forward.

He did eagerly, grasping one of her nipples in his teeth. She hissed and he moved the other hand to massage her other breast.

"ahhhhh" she sighed at the pleasure these two wizards were bringing her.

"I want in." he stated, not looking at Mena.

The other wizard kissed her foot and nodded.

The red head positioned himself behind the wild black hair and pushed in, making Harry gasp for air.

His cock twitched wanting more, he slowly entered Mena and the three of them began their slow dance to release.

Ron moved inside of Harry and Harry moved inside of Mena. Sighs, curses and moans were heard as the trio consummated their relationship.

Harry felt Rons thrusts become harder and more erratic, "Yes Ron, cum for me, YES!" As Harry came inside of Mena with the same force.

Ron eased out of Harry and cast a cleaning spell. He moved back up to lay beside Mena. She looked at him, her face flushed and nipples pebbled.

"Touch me" she said

He smiled and lowered his mouth to her breast and suckled – his hand moved downward to her swollen clit and rubbed carefully. She bucked in response to his lazy ministrations.

He placed more pressure and bit down on her nipple, "OH YESSS!" she screamed and came down slowly from a very intense orgasm.

Harry cast another cleaning spell and the trio lay down together and fell asleep. Neither one of the wizards released Mena from her bonds nor she didn't want them to.


	21. Are you nuts?

_(__**A/N:**__ Thought I should post an update soon, I could feel a hostile take-over coming on in response to the idea of Tonks and Sirius… enjoy! Reviews are welcomed.)_

She had avoided him for two days. _A coward._ She thought _I'm a coward_. _Just tell him you're an idiot and move on!_ She rolled her eyes at herself _easier said than done._

She walked into the kitchen to find the reason for avoidance sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

She went to back out slowly, but he turned and smirked at her.

She sighed and walked in to get coffee for herself.

"You think I'm hot." He stated. He wanted to laugh at her discomfort, but didn't –call it an act of self preservation.

"We're cousins."

"You still think I'm hot." Sirius teased

Tonks rolled her eyes, "so? You are. We come from good stock; of course _we_ are good looking."

He chuckled, "I think you're hot too"

She smiled, "but…"

"I know." He said

She nodded, "it's not going to be weird between us now, is it?" she asked cringing at the thought.

"No." he said and then spoke again, "but you should consider dressing more… girly from now on. Those curves you are hiding …it's …. Well… it's a downright shame that we didn't see them before!"

She laughed and felt better immediately knowing that her cousin wasn't lusting after her… well at least not openly!

They were drinking their coffee in comfortable silence when Banna came trotting in and sat right next to Sirius.

"Hey girl" he said scratching her ears.

Shortly after Banna was thoroughly enjoying Sirius' very talented scratch-y fingers on her ears, Ivy walked in and smiled, "Morning."

Ivy looked at Tonks, "Ready?"

Tonks nodded and stood up to put her cup in the sink.

Sirius looked up, "Where are you two going?"  
"Running." they said in unison walking out the door.

Sirius looked down at Banna when she nudged his thigh reminding him of her presence.

"Looks like it's just you and me girl."

She 'smiled' at him eliciting a laugh from him.

***

Tonks and Ivy were on their way back when Harry and Ron apperated right into their path. Both girls pulled their wands and mentally thanked the Gods that they were together and able to perform wandless magic… just in case.

Ron and Harry just smiled at looked the attractive witches up and down.

"My my my Harry, Look what we stumbled onto. Quite fetching, wouldn't you say?" Ron said not taking his eyes off of Ivy.

Harry smiled evilly, "Tonks – I may have to reevaluate my opinion of you, you are smoking hot. I'm going to enjoy having you at my disposal."

Ron and Harry were circling the girls like prey.

Ivy was frantically sending thoughts to Remus, hoping he was close.

***

Click….Whoosh!

"SIRIUS?! - "DRACO???" she called hissing in pain

She heard someone running down the stairs.

"What? What's wrong?" Sirius asked worried… about what he didn't know, but Ginny Weasely was not one to alarm someone unnecessarily.

"I'm not sure, but my tattoo is burning like nobody's business. It can only mean one thing…"

CRASH! (_Door_)

THUMP THUMP THUMP (_sound of_ _running footsteps on wood floors_)

Remus came running into the room, "Ivy's in trouble. I can hear here screaming for me, but I don't know where she is." He said frantically trying not to pull his hair out with worry.

"She went running with Tonks. They have only been gone about 45 minutes. I don't know their route." Sirius said as he looked around for answers.

Sirius looked down at Banna, she whimpered and huffed knowing she could find Ivy.

***

"Seriously? I just got back from being kidnapped. Can't we postpone this little reunion for later?" Ivy asked her voice bordering on whine.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "stop whining – you know they can't tell time." Referring to the moron twins in front of her.

"…and to think I actually liked you…ugh!" Tonks told Harry.

"Give him a break, Tonks. He possessed, he doesn't know what he is doing. Now, Red here, he knows exactly what he's doing. What I want to know is Why?" Ivy said looking at Ron.

The girls would have laughed at the two wizards expressions of surprise at the calm conversation between the two witches before them, but the reality of the situation prevented them from actually following through with that urge.

"So? Red, why are you doing this…Didn't you have a 'thing' for Hermione, but blew it?" she asked Ron jarring him out of his shocked expression.

"I didn't blow it, she's a cold fish… always was. Now you, on the other hand, sexy, completely fuck-able." He smiled and she shivered in repulsion.

"Well, she's a vampire, so yeah – a little cold…" she smiled at Tonks at her little joke about vampires and their cold skin; Tonks just rolled her eyes again, completely used to Ivy's sense of inappropriately timed humor.

"… but I'm sure she wasn't always, maybe to you, but she must have recognized the lack of working brain cells in your brain and decided to leave you alone, you know?"

He was getting even angrier judging by the scarlet color of his face. Harry hadn't moved from his position on Tonks' left side. He was just staring at her. It was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Here's the thing, Red. You must be this tall to ride this ride. So… sorry." She said shrugging in mock sympathy. She had put her hand about an inch over her head when she said it indicating that she preferred wizards taller than she was and that he did not make the cut off.

Tonks almost choked trying to stifle the laughter threatening to come up after that statement.

***

Sirius Remus and Ginny were following Banna and finally spotted the girls ahead of them surrounded by Harry and Ron.

***

Harry caught movement in his peripheral vision and raised his eyebrows in question at Ivy and Tonks.

"How did they know?" he asked

Silence.

"You will tell me, but right now, we go. Say goodbye ladies…" he stepped up to Tonks and in an instant apperated with her.

Ivy turned to see Remus and smiled in relief that only lasted a moment as she felt the redhead wrap his arms around her and the familiar pull of apperation.

***

"NO!" Remus stopped in terror. "We have to go after them."

Sirius nodded in agreement, "but first we need to call an Order meeting and put the plan into action early." He cast his patronus and sent word to Albus.

When they arrived back home Order members were already apperating and flooing in for the emergency meeting.

***

Ginny had tried everything, but without another one of her circle there she was just regular old Ginny the witch. Hermione and Severus couldn't come, she was really worried.

***

They arrived with a thump – Harry let Tonks drop to the floor. She looked around and started to stand up, but Harry kicked her in the shoulder and she fell back down holding her now injured shoulder.

"All you had to do was ask." She said sarcastically.

He snorted at her and waited for Ron and Ivy to make their appearance.

POP!

"OOOOMPH!" Ivy said as he pushed her to the ground upon arrival.

She was looking at Tonks making sure the other witch was relatively unharmed when it hit her – she writhed in pain.

Harry smirked.

Ron had cast a crucio on Ivy immediately.

"RON! RON STOP! You'll kill her!" Tonks pleaded for her friend when Ron didn't end the unforgivable after a minute.

He stopped and sneered and spat at Ivy, "next time, think twice about kicking me while apperating, dog."

Ivy was panting, just thankful that the pain had stopped.

Harry gave Ron a silent message that he was going to take Tonks for some 'one on one' time. Ron nodded and sneered again; this meant that he and Ivy could get to know each other a little better – or she would get to know him a lot better, he thought.

Harry grabbed Tonks by the hair and dragged her down to a room with a fireplace and lounge furniture with a large bed in the middle. _Quite cozy actually_, she thought.

"Harry?"

A movement and voice calling her captor came from atop the large bed.

"Yes love?"

"What are you doing?" the voice asked the tone laced with sleep.

"Look." He told the voice.

Mena scooted to the edge of the bed as her hands were bound …again. She peered over the bed and saw a much disheveled Nymphadora Tonks on the floor.

"Why is she here?" Mena said menacingly.

"Jealous, Love?" Harry asked her, "Petrificus Totalus Amendium"

Mena was immobilized by Harry's spell – she was able to move her head and speak, but everything else was petrified.

"I want you to watch, Mena." Harry said leering at Tonks.

Mena narrowed her eyes at him. _When I get out of this, you are finished_. She thought.

***

When Tonks recognized who was on the bed she started scrambling to get up while screaming at harry, "ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS??!!! THAT IS MENA GREYBACK!!!"

"Silencio" he cast a silencing spell on Tonks and shook his head. _She was very loud_ he thought annoyed.

Then blinding pain. Harry grabbed the sides of his head in anguish and fell to his knees.

_You can't do this._

_You can't do this._

_You will not rule me._

_**You have no powers, Potter. Your esteemed leader bound you.**_

_Why are you doing this to Tonks and Ivy? They mean nothing._

_**They mean something to you, dear boy, besides in my rise to power I thought it best to keep a clear head and not engage in carnal pleasures. This is an opportunity for me.**_

_You're a…. You're a virgin? (snicker)_

_**Witches distract, that's a fact. I needed to focus.**_

_A virgin._

_**Kindly do shut up. You are causing us pain… it is your body.**_

_Virgin._

"Harry?" Tonks asked after a moment. His eyes weren't glowing so she thought she would take the chance.

He looked at her and smiled.

She laughed in relief and crawled quickly towards him, but stopped when he hissed in pain again.

When he looked back at her his eyes were glowing again and his agonized expression a minute ago was gone; replaced by an evil glare.

He stood and walked to Tonks. He picked her up and carried her to the rug by the fire and laid her down. He was strangely gentle with her.

She couldn't feel any magic – _he must have wards up preventing use. SHIT SHIT SHIT_ she thought.

_Beautiful. Just beautiful_.

_**She's a half blood. We are only using her for her, orifices.**_

_Aren't __you__ a half-blood? A virgin one at that. You. will NOT. Rule. me!_

Flashbacks of friendships and love; First kisses and long overdue reunions; Laughter, inside jokes and knowing glances pictured in droves inside his mind.

He could hear Voldemort screaming. Then he looked at Tonks. His heart was pounding. He could see himself with her laughing… loving…. He wanted her and he didn't want anyone else to have her.

_YOU. WILL. NOT. RULE. ME._

He felt a blinding white pain and then nothing. No screaming. No voice. No nothing. He was alone… in his head.

He kneeled down and brushed his lips to Tonks'.

She didn't move.

He brought his hand to the back of her neck and squeezed gently but firmly.

***

Tonks took in a breath and smelled _Harry_. His scent was unique – sandalwood and musk. Masculine.

She closed her eyes and felt _Harry's_ hand leave feathery light touches up her arm to the nape of her neck. Her belly did a flip flop.

"Harry…." She whispered.

His tongue caressed her bottom lip requesting entrance. She granted his request and he deepened the kiss.

She brought one hand flat against his hard chest…_from years of Quidditch and Auror training… _she thought – _Harry__._

The other hand moved up around his neck bringing him closer to her.

***

When she whispered his name, it was his undoing. All he could think of was how it would feel to bury himself inside this lovely creature. Her warm skin, her tight embrace; his chest felt an odd tightening. He couldn't remember ever wanting anything more than wanting her now.

***

He slid a hand across her belly, under her shirt and up to her bra. His fingers were making lazy swipes across her stomach. _Harry's hands; calloused and strong_. She thought.

He pulled her shirt off slowly.

He threw it across the room and he bent his head kissing the bare skin of her stomach.

He hooked his thumbs inside of her shorts and pulled them down, revealing the sweetness of her center.

***

Her eyes remained closed as she felt him pull her shorts off. She could feel his hot breath so close to her core. _Harry's breath_… she reminded herself and got lost in the pleasure he was giving her again.

***

He kissed her again and pulled her bra off.

He looked at her breasts and cradled one in his palm and took the other nipple into his mouth, causing her to hiss in pleasure arching her back pushing her breasts more into his face.

He bit and suckled her nipples. She was breathing heavily now.

His hand left a burning path from her breast across her stomach, to her wet center. He grazed her slit with his hand.

She moaned.

He pushed her legs apart a bit more and moved downward to inhale her heady scent.

"Harry…. Please…" she begged.

"Tonks look at me." He said.

She didn't want to, she was afraid that if she looked into his glowing eyes that she would be lost- she wouldn't be able to look at another person for as long as she lived; she would feel shame her whole life after this.

She wanted to make love to Harry, not Voldemort.

She was shaking her head 'no' now and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Tonks… look at me." he said.

He could see that tears had started to seep from her tightly shut eyes. He needed her to look at him.

"Tonks."

She opened her eyes and looked into the prettiest NON-glowing green eyes she had ever seen.

"Harry..." she said letting out the breath she was holding.

"Tonks, I have never wanted anything more in my life. Please… let me." he asked as he licked her clit.

She arched her back and opened her legs for better access. She was in heaven.

He licked and sucked, nipped and bit. She was moaning, pushing his head closer to her clit.

"Oh…cumm…" she said as she felt the intense blast of energy flow through her. She was coming down when he entered her making her gasp in pleasure.

He rocked his hips and filled her completely.

"Tight…. Wet...Oh you feel so good, Tonks"

She could feel the energy build again.

He could feel it too. Two more hard thrusts and he spilled his seed inside of her.

Spent; they lay down beside each other trying to regain composure.

Forgotten were the black eyes of Mena Greyback watching them intently.

Her heart was breaking as she watched to two lovers' love each other and thought she would never have that.

***

"Harry, How…?" she asked after he breathing returned to normal.

"shhh. I'll tell you later, but for now, we have to get the hell out of dodge." He said pulling himself and her up to stand and motioning for them to get dressed.

He looked at Mena and she smiled at him.

"I'm going to kill you Harry. You know that right?" Mena asked in the sweetest of tones.

"Not today." and with that he walked out with Tonks in tow – they needed to find Ivy and make like a tree and leave. She snorted at her internal plant pun – Ivy tree leave… heehee


	22. Once upon a time in a potions classroom

They could hear screaming as they walked closer to the door at the end of the hallway.

As Harry opened it Tonks and he watched in horror as Ron held Ivy in the crucio curse for more than a minute at a time.

He would levitate her, cast the crucio and let her drop. Who knew how long he had been at it.

Both Aurors felt a strong pang of guilt at that moment.

They emerged fully into the room and Ron turned.

"Harry?"

"Expelliarmus!" (Tonks disarmed Ron) "Immobillus"

Tonks hurried to Ivy. She was barely breathing. She was sweating and her whole body was shaking.

Tonks also took note of the large amount of blood on the floor and in between Ivy's thighs.

Tonks stood then, looking at Ron.

"Remus is going to take pleasure in killing you Ron… and no one is going to step in to help you."

She paused and turned to Harry, "Is he under the imperious?"

Harry shook his head, "He was when he walked out of the house with me, but has been in his own mind since we arrived. He has his own dark side."

Ron started chanting silently while the two aurors spent their time talking about him. The spell dropped and he silently called deatheaters – sleeping with Mena had its privileges.

"Tonks…" Ivy's voice barely a whisper in Tonks' mind. Tonks whirled around and ran to her friend.

"Ivy… open your eyes, sweetheart. Open…"

"You have to leave. He's called others…" Ivy whispered in Tonks' mind.

As if on cue POPs were heard around the room and deatheaters materialized out of nowhere.

Tonks and Harry found themselves surrounded.

As everyone in the room took note of their surroundings, the door burst open and Order members flooded in to save the day.

Instead, chaos ensued and curses went flying everywhere.

Luckily they had managed to charm Severus and Hermione and some of the other vampires so that they were able to join the fight during the day.

Hermione came rushing in pulling Ginny with her. She knew they had to together in order for their powers to work as one.

When she saw the state of her sister she wailed and dropped to her side.

Severus and Remus heard the cry, but were currently unable to go see what was making the sound.

When the girls joined hands, Tonks and Hermione taking one hand of the unconscious Ivy, they focused on the deatheaters demise.

It only took a moment, sharp cries were heard around the room, and then the Order watched in fascination as deatheaters went up in flames…literally.

***

Remus looked around the room and his heart sank when he saw Ginny, Tonks and Hermione all crying over the seemingly lifeless body of Ivy, his mate… the love of his life, the mother of his children…

He stifled a sob and ran to her.

"Ivy, please don't go…. Ivy…" He couldn't control the tears and it was only making the other girls cry harder.

Severus came and picked up Hermione and still she cried into his shoulder.

Suddenly, she breathed in and her eyes fluttered open, "Why are you all crying like babies – who died?"

Hermione choked and Remus stopped, "IVY!" they said together.

"Yeah."

"We thought you were dead." Ginny said.

"Right, you wish. I feel like I got hit by a bus, but otherwise still living. I did feel a surge of power; did we do something, all of us together?" Ivy asked the strain in her voice.

"Yes. We wiped a room full of deatheaters. We have arrived!" Ginny said with pride.

"Wow on the verge of death and I am still awesome!" Ivy said snickering.

{Eye rolls}

Ivy stopped and sniffed the air, looking at Remus who was smiling like a lovesick dope at her.

When she turned to look at him his face fell and he turned in time to see Mena Greyback in wolf form galloping towards them with her pack behind her.

Days earlier Severus had given Ivy and Remus the potion and the only side effect was it changed Ivy from a white wolf to a black one and Moony seemed to grow larger, so he was now a _very _large wolf.

Ivy immediately changed into wolf and headed straight for Mena.

Growling and snarling they collided in mid leap. Both she-wolves were large, graceful, menacing.

Moony had taken care of three pack members and Severus and Hermione were now casting silver curses their way. It was too risky for other Order members to engage unless they didn't mind the risk of infection.

As the last of the pack fought, Sirius noticed that Moony was currently tearing up Fenrir. Malachi was killed by one of Hermione's curses.

Once Fenrir lay dead attention focused on the two battered and bloody she wolves circling each other and panting from exhaustion.

Remus changed back into human form – he couldn't move, he felt so drained. He couldn't imagine what Ivy felt. She spent her day being kidnapped in the middle of a run, crucio'd for hours, almost dying, losing a baby and then now having to kill Mena.

He thought sadly about his baby. He just wanted to take her home…

Just then Ivy leaped towards Mena and caught her by the neck. Everyone heard the sickening snap of her neck.

Ivy shook the dead wolf for good measure and then dropped the body. It slowly turned back into the human form of Mena Greyback.

Ivy returned to human form. She stood over the body. She dropped to her knees, as she was unable to stand at that moment.

She turned slowly and looked around the room.

Sirius recovered from the general shock and started to walk quickly towards.

She held up a hand telling him to stop, "Where's Red?"

He looked at her and paused… then motioned in the general direction.

She rose to her feet, wavering a bit. Draco made his way to help her walk, but she pushed him off.

She walked to Ron and looked at Tonks, "Release him."

"You can't Ivy."

"RELEASE HIM!" Tonks jumped as Ivy's magic sent sparks and wind around the room.

This seemed to further tire Ivy out, she could barely think.

Tonks released him and Ron smiled, "you are making a big mistake if you think you can win in a duel with me."

Ivy snorted, "Duel you? You would think that you moron. Avada Kedavra!"

Rons lifeless body fell to the ground in a heap and so did Ivy's – she vaguely heard orders being shouted, but then she just faded to black.

***

She woke up to the delightful aromas of baking bread and coffee. She turned to look around; she was in her room at Grimmauld place.

"Good morning, love." Remus coo'ed

"Hi" she croaked.

It didn't take long for the weight of everything that happened to come crashing down upon her.

She looked at him and he knew.

"shhhh shhhhh. It's ok." he crawled into bed with her and held her sobbing trembling body.

"I ki-ki- killed him …and her…. And those deatheaters. Oh my god! I yelled at Tonks…."

She was still sobbing uncontrollably when 'the gang' walked in and listened to her rants.

"I can't believe I was so mean to Tonks…. Ginny will hate me … OH GOD I killed her brother… I have to leave, Remus. I love you, but I have ruined everything."

Sirius rolled his eyes at this; _she didn't ruin anything_, stupid girl.

"You didn't ruin anything and you aren't going anywhere. Tonks doesn't hate you and neither does Ginny – they all love you."

Ivy snorted, "Hermione has to we're sisters." She paused "I hate crying." After that was said she just stopped.

"I need to apologize… and oh yeah, prepare for prison" Ivy said looking up from where her face was buried on Remus' chest.

Ginny, Tonks and Hermione stepped forward and showered her with hugs and kisses.

"Noone is going to prison and you aren't leaving us." Tonks said.

Sniff.

"You smell different, Tonks." Ivy said suspiciously.

Tonks smiled coyly

"You're pregnant." Ivy thought it so only Ginny Tonks and Hermione could hear it.

All of a sudden they started screaming and jumping around – well Ivy wasn't, but she wanted to – much to the dismay of the males in the room.

"You are doing it again." Sirius accused them.

Ivy sat up with a groan and took his hand.

He couldn't stay mad, so at her beckoning he leaned in and she whispered in his ear that Tonks was pregnant.

He smiled, not only because he was genuinely happy for the couple, but because he knew something that everyone else did not – he could be very Slytherin when he wanted.

Then something occurred to Ivy, "How long have I been asleep?"

Noone answered at first, but the smiles faded and the mood changed.

Draco cleared his throat, "you've been in a coma for six weeks."

She was silent.

"We know that Mr. Weasely kept you under the Crucio far longer than we have ever seen and multiple times – we don't know how long he tortured you. The medi-witch said you may have permanent damage to your joints – trembling and weakened bones." Lucius informed her.

"Three hours, twelve minutes and 16 seconds" Ivy whispered.

"What?" Draco asked

"Three hours, twelve minutes and 16 seconds – that's how long I was in that room with him… "Ivy swallowed, "I was always able to keep track of time down to the second… its helps pass the time. Ha. Ha." She looked around at her friends and her eyes rested on Tonks.

Tonks looked down and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Ivy."

Ivy took Tonks' hand, "It's ok."

"How did you know?" Tonks asked almost afraid to know.

"I could feel it."

Tonks looked up at Ivy positively horrified. Ivy laughed.

"I had to focus on something… and wow, that was something to focus on…" Ivy snorted and winked at Tonks.

Hermione chanced a look at Harry, he was beet red.

It slowly dawned on the others what Tonks and Ivy were talking about.

"You two were shagging while Ivy was getting tortured?" Lucius asked incredulously.

All eyes on Harry and Tonks – They explained what had happened and apologized profusely. Most of the Order members were still very upset at what happened, but Ivy forgave them so they at least could move on instead of wallow in guilt.

***

That night Remus was running his fingers through Ivy's hair.

"Did you know?" he asked her.

She sighed, "Not until it went away."

"Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not, but I will be." She said and closed her eyes loving the feeling of him touching her.

EPILOGUE

Several weddings and babies later Hogwarts was again filled with Potters, Blacks, Malfoys, Lupins and Snapes. Strangely enough, the two oldest Potters – Jenna and James (twins) - and the oldest Black – Sarah - were sorted into Slytherin – the other four –MaryAnn, Krista, Regulas and James -were sorted into Gryffindor.

One Malfoy into Hufflepuff- Molly - and one into Ravenclaw - Narcissa.

The Lupins - Leah, John and Scarlett - and the Snapes –Arden and Sela -were sorted accordingly – no surprise there.

Ivy still gets the shakes in her hands and she had to stop running, much to her dismay and Tonks elation. Instead she started swimming and looks as trim and fit as she did 12 years ago. She did go through a trial and was found not guilty. She and Tonks now jointly own a book shop café named _Elemental Books_.

Hermione and Severus teach at Hogwarts. Severus was had a very difficult time trying to be firm and fair with his children and nieces and nephews – especially when it came to Leah calling him Uncle Spooky all the time. Ivy secretly got a giant kick out of Leah doing that, much to Hermione's chagrin.

Ginny and Draco married in a lavish wedding attended by everyone who was everyone. They are currently expecting their third child. Draco is hoping for a boy. Ginny knows the gender but won't tell him.

Narcissa and Lucius moved to Tuscany to get away from it all. They are wonderful grandparents and visit often, but enjoy their time alone.

Harry and Tonks are partnered together as Aurors after it was discovered that they didn't work well with others – more Harry than Tonks.

Sirius finally found love in a pretty muggle born witch that is not the anti-Ivy. The kindly red-head –Mairen- owns an apothecary that is frequented by the Snapes.

All the couples live happily, but keep a wary eye when darkness falls.

Once upon a time in a potions classroom…

"Uncle? Tell us about Voldemort."…

The End.


End file.
